


Consulting Detective, DI, Soldier, Spy

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: My Sherlock AUs written for friends. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: Sherlock has kept a secret from John, a sister, who is internationally known. They had a falling out, but after his leap from St. Bart's she returns to London, and makes herself at home.Written for a friend, she wanted it posted so here it is part of my friends collection





	1. After the Fall and Before the Herse

**Author's Note:**

> the OFC is heavily in this chapter but it's well it's in the 2 years while Sherlock was not in the picture.

John stood at the grave. It had been a year since he asked his best friend not to be dead. No such miracle had happened, and so John went on with his life. He had moved out of 221B he couldn’t bear to go back. Mrs. Hudson just left it as is she wouldn’t be renting it out, she just couldn’t.

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see a woman in her mid-thirties. He had seen her before abet much younger in many photos in an album at 221B Baker Street. In those pictures though she was a young teen.

Dora Wilhelmina Anna Holmes. Younger sister to Sherlock and Mycroft, John didn’t find out about her until his second year of living with the consulting detective. He had found the photo album and asked who the girl was. John had noted a lot of emotions in Sherlock’s answer. Fondness when telling him she was his little sister, remorse when saying they had a falling out Joy when speaking about reconciling and keeping in touch, and sheer pride when he let John know that she was DW the lead singer of Paddington Station one of the most prominent modern rock bands to come out of Britain. The siblings exchanged texts and cards at Christmas. Sherlock last saw her a few months before he met John when he was invited to see her concert at the O2 arena.

John had just smiled at the thought of Sherlock at a rock concert.

“You must be John Watson, my brother spoke of you in his last card.” She said stepping forward hand extended “I’m.”

“DW, I mean Wilhelmina” John said shaking her hand.

“Please call me Willa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sherlock spoke highly of you,” John said as Willa looked at the headstone.

“He probably hardly ever spoke of me. We were talking but not fully reconciled” Willa said as she and John turned to head out of the graveyard.

“No, no he did,” John said explaining.

Willa smiled “I like the subtle telling, not like Mycroft who will tell anyone within earshot. Yet forget to call and tell me my brother jumped off the roof of a building, had to find out from a reporter two days after the funeral.”

 

“If I knew how to reach you I would have let you know,” John said

Willa smiled “It’s alright, I was by your flat, Mrs. Hudson sent me there, and Mary sent me here. Mrs. Hudson let me move into 221B, and I saw you had some stuff in your room still and I was wondering if you wanted it, I could bring it by sometime if you didn’t want to come back in.”

“I could come by and get it, Just haven’t gotten around to it, sorry,” John said as they hailed a cab on the street

“It’s ok, it was hard for me to even to enter the first time Mrs. Hudson showed me up,” Willa said as they got in the cab.

They talked on the cab ride there, Willa had been in London for a few months now, when she moved into 221B, she kept busy by cleaning and disinfecting the kitchen as she had no idea what kind of experiments Sherlock had been doing or had done in there. John laughed and said she didn’t want to know.

She had slept on the sofa for the first few weeks before finally starting to put together a room in what was once John’s room. She couldn’t go in Sherlock’s room.

John had asked about her band and her music. She replied that her heart wasn’t really in it anymore. Even before Sherlock’s death, the world tour she was on was the bands last for a while; they were taking a break. The drummer was a new dad, the bassist’s mother was very ill and needed care so they decided a break would be good.

Willa had lived on the road for so long she didn’t have a house to call her own. Upon arrival in London, she went to see Mycroft. He understood her not wanting to go back home and disrupt the order of their parent’s lives she was an all hours sort of person. So he was the one who pointed her to Mrs. Hudson who had gladly taken her in.

Willa apologized for not seeking out John sooner, but she needed to settle. He said it was ok.

Willa paid the taxi, and the two headed up into the flat.

It hadn’t changed much except for it being a bit tidier, not just clean but organized. The kitchen looked like it was a fully functional working kitchen. There was food in the fridge, and nothing else, no heads no toes no body parts save for those that belonged to an animal. And there were homemade biscuits in the biscuit jar. The pans for which were in the sink.

“These are your bags here.’ Willa said pointing to the two laundry bags by the door of his room. “They’re mostly books and a few clothes” she continued as John looked at them.

“Was wondering where this shirt went.” Johns smiled.

Willa smiled.

“I should head home Mary will be wondering why I’m gone so long,” John said standing.

“I’m sorry I should have just brought them to the house,” Willa said

“No, no it’s ok. I needed to come back.” John said surveying the flat again. “You don’t have to be a stranger you know. I think I would like to get to know the little sister of the great Sherlock Holmes; you seem more human than him” John smirked

“It’s all an act I can be downright dreadful if I so choose” Willa smiled. “And I would like that; I would like to get to know the man who became Sherlock’s best friend.”

“You should have dinner with Mary and me,” John said picking up the bags “Are you free Thursday.”

“I am now, dinner with you and your girlfriend will be a thousand times better than dinner with Mycroft.” Willa smiled.

Plans were set in motion, and John left after receiving a hug from Willa.

Willa went and sat on the sofa. It felt odd to lie to John, not that she never lied, But to lie to someone who cared so deeply for Sherlock, to lie to him to have him think Sherlock dead.

While it was true that she had found out about Sherlock’s suicide from a reporter, she did know it was going to happen. A few days before it happened she had received a phone call from Sherlock; he explained why he had to go “underground” as it were and not to believe everything she had read.

When the reporter shared the story, after the interview Willa’s first call was to Mycroft, who gladly filled her in on all the details. After all, Willa was one of Mycroft’s best intelligence gathering specialists.

No one would suspect the Rock Star, especially one so popular that all the heads of countries and men with money paid to have Paddington Station play at their private parties and events all over the globe.

Willa was a star with her talent, but it was a talent that Mycroft had no problem using for his gains.

She came home after the tour was over. What she told John about the break was true. But she figured she’d settle in America or Australia. But she came home and moved into 221B.

Once the night owl, she had taken to sleeping at night and being up and productive during the day. Making 221B livable for herself but also keeping it ready for if and when Sherlock could and would return.

The sun was setting. Willa looked over at her yoga mat, maybe some yoga before bed would be helpful. Willa had struggled with back problems since a fall she had in childhood and had been introduced to yoga when she was in LA for a time between album recordings.

=-=

Down on the street level, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was driving down Baker Street. A case had brought him near here, and he thought he would drive by seeing if Mrs. Hudson was home maybe see how she was, he hadn’t spoken to her in a few months. He had talked to John though. He told him how Mrs. Hudson had decided to leave 221B empty; she just wasn’t up to renting it out.

The lights were off in Mrs. Hudson’s flat but in 221B there was a faint light and a shadow, he pulled over and went and knocked at Mrs. Hudson’s door. No answer.

Greg bounded up the stairs and pounded on the door of 221B, no answer; he pressed his ear against the door and heard a moan like a grunt. He pounded again, no response. Greg moved back. With one swift motion, he kicked in the door.

In front of him, a startled woman fell over hitting the edge of the coffee table. She looked up cut her eye. Her mat, and work out gear told him she had been doing yoga. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears.

“What the hell,” She said standing.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know anyone was living in here. The lights were half on. There was no answer at Mrs. Hudson’s. I heard a moan and a grunt, I thought with no answer here someone was in trouble,” Greg said standing up the door.

“Ah, you must be Geoffrey?” She said smirked

 

“That’s Detective inspector GREG Lestrade. And you mind telling me what you are doing in this flat?”

 

“Mrs. Hudson said I could live here as it was my brother’s.”

 

“Your Brother’s!!”

 

“Yes Sherlock Holmes, I’m Willa Holmes.”

 

“What is going on here?” Mrs. Hudson said as she came up the stairs in her dressing gown. “Oh the door, Gregory Lestrade what have you done to the door?” She asked raising her voice

 

Greg looked down at the floor. “Sorry about that I’ll fix it.”

 

“You most certainly will. And I see you’ve met Willa.”

 

“I have.”

 

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize her.” Mrs. Hudson said looking at the door, as Willa went and got cloth for the cut on her head.

 

“What did I meet her before?”

 

“Well, you listen to her band all the time. “

 

“What?”

 

“Willa is the lead singer of Paddington Station.”

 

“Sherlock’s sister is DW Alley lead singer of Paddington Station?”

 

“He never told you.”

 

“No,” Greg said. It was true he loved that band they were an excellent 70’s and 80’s throwback rock band. Went to see them last time they were in town spent a pretty penny getting floor seats. Sherlock knew this, why didn’t he say anything. Why didn’t he recognize her, well she was more beautiful in person without all that stage makeup on her eyes and without the garish bright red lipstick.

 

Willa moved the cloth from her head which caused more blood to ooze out.

 

“I think I need stitches,” Willa said sitting on the sofa.

 

“I’ll call John,” Mrs. Hudson said heading for the phone.

 

“No it’s too late, don’t bother him. I’ll get a cab.” Will said standing to find her purse.

 

“Why don’t I drive you?” Greg said, “I caused it, I’ll take you.”

 

“Thank you,” Willa said getting her purse.

 

“Then I will come to fix this door.” He said with a small smile as he helped Willa down the stairs.

 

“Willa sweetie do you have your key I’ll lock this main door up tight till the other is fixed.” Mrs. Hudson said as Willa and Lestrade stepped out onto the street.

 

“I do thank you,” Willa said as Lestrade let her into the car. He went around and got in the driver’s seat and turned it on. Willa’s voice filled the car as Paddington Station’s song. Fortress of the Mind blared on the stereo. Willa just smiled as Lestrade hurriedly turned it off.

“You know, now knowing who your brother is that song makes a lot more sense,” Lestrade said as he headed to the nearest hospital.

=-=-=

Willa lounged on her sofa and watched Lestrade fix the door, she offered to help, but he insisted she rest.

While there was no concussion her assessment on needing stitches was correct, four to be precise. Willa said she could hail a cab home, but Lestrade had insisted on waiting. In fact, he used his MET Police pull to get her in quicker and with little paper trail should a nurse wish to call a paparazzi.

It took till sun up to fix the door. Willa said he could leave it, but he had the day off and was still apologetic for breaking it in the first place.

Willa went and made him a cup of coffee and offered him one of her biscuits.

“Won’t your girlfriend be wondering where you are?” Willa asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

“No girlfriend, just an ex-wife, divorced,” Lestrade said sipping his coffee.

“Oh.” Willa said hiding her smile behind her mug “Ah yes my brother did tell me something about a PE teacher and a DI’s wife. I am sorry.”

“It’s ok all in the past now,” Lestrade said

“Well, there’s someone out there for you DI Lestrade.” Willa smiled

“I guess. And please call me Greg.”

“Not Graham” Willa smirked Greg laughed as Willa went to get more coffee.

=-=-=-=-

“So what did you to do after your giggle fest around the kitchen table,” Mycroft said as he sipped his wine. He was now regretting asking what his sister had been up to since their last dinner.

“We made hot passionate love right there on the kitchen table with the Billy the skull shockingly watching from his perch on the mantel,” Willa said as she swirled her wine around in its glass before taking a sip.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. “Really”

“No not really, he headed home, and I went to bed, although he is coming by tomorrow to take me to the store to get a little box and some supplies for the cats.”

“Cats, plural I thought you were looking at getting one, singular.”

“Well I went to the shelter, and they had the cutest little kittens from the same litter, so I took all three, picking them up Saturday afternoon, that’s when they can be ready after their spay and neutering procedure.” Willa smiled bringing up a photo on her phone “The little white fluff ball is Marshmallow, the grey and white is Harlow, and the grey is Cooper after Anderson Cooper my second favorite silver fox.”

Mycroft raised his eyebrow yet again “And who would your first favorite be?”

Willa glared “George Clooney.”

“Didn’t you date him for a month?”

“He wishes” Willa laughed as their dinner arrived “Is that steak on your diet?” Willa asked with a wicked smile.

“Now don’t you start in on me too,” Mycroft said waving his fork at her.

Willa smiled.

Mycroft and Willa had always got along well even in childhood. Willa got along with both her brothers. Treated them all equal and had many fond memories with them.

Even as an adult she gave them equal time and not shy about letting them know how she felt.

“What is Sherlock going to say when he comes back and finds that there are cats in his flat?” Mycroft asked between bites.

“Well we don’t even know when he’ll be back or if he’ll survive his little mission,” Willa said as she ate.

“That’s a little cold from you in especially in regards to Sherlock.” Mycroft said surprised “but then again do I detect some anger?”

“A little, he didn’t tell me much before this little adventure of his and quite frankly I’m mad at both of you for not including me.”

“Willa my dear you have a life outside of this, a chance for normality.” Mycroft said, “That is what you said you wanted after the tour was over, that you were tired of tours, that you had been tempted again.”

“That is true, the last assignment I had when we were in Hong Kong, it got to me,” Willa said putting down her utensils. “But still I would like to help Sherlock and you any way I could”

Mycroft gave a small smile “I know, but this is something he has to do on his own.”

Willa nodded and went back to eating

“After his chauffeuring you around on Saturday will you be seeing much of Detective inspector Lestrade?” Mycroft asked without looking up from his plate.

“We’ll see” Willa smiled

“After all the suitors and lovers you’ve had, a member of the Metropolitan Police has you a flutter and smiling like a silly school girl” Mycroft ask.

“Yes, I find him charming.” Willa smiled. Mycroft also couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to see his sister happy again.

=-=-=--=-=-

Willa settled into life at 221B Baker Street, just her and her kittens and the occasional visit from Greg. John and Mary just remarked how it was like a fairytale come true with Greg dating his musical crush, though Greg was always quick to say they weren’t dating.

“You go out for coffee; you helped her paint her bedroom. Heck, you fell off a ladder and hurt your hip helping her put up shelves” Mary said as she and John sat with Greg in the restaurant, they were waiting for Willa to join them, she had text Mary saying she was running late after her doctor’s appointment.

The four tried to meet up once and a while for dinner or lunch. The four had all become close. It was nice, though for John it was two-sided he loved getting to know Willa at the same time it made him miss Sherlock more. Willa entered and spoke to the hostess. Her hair had been slowly becoming a more normal color now it was a pale pink-tinged blonde. Eventually, she would dye it all back to brown; she had mentioned to Mary that she wanted to blend. And live quietly.

Greg had become close to her. She had felt so awful when he missed the rung on the ladder and injured his hip (A nasty deep bruise that caused some muscle spasms). Willa had made him stay the night so she could take care of him. Mary’s eyebrow had risen at that will Willa informed her that she let him sleep in her bed while she took the sofa.

Mary had asked if Willa had considered getting closer to the Detective Inspector to which Willa said she was unsure. Greg was fantastic, and he was gorgeous, but she had only been single since the end of the tour (three months) when her then-boyfriend and backup singer voiced his displeasure on Willa returning to London. Plus she didn’t want to be pressuring the Detective Inspector into anything.

Willa and scanned the crowd, Mary waved, Willa smiled and headed over.

“Hi, she said before planting a kiss on Greg’s forehead. Not the first time she had done it, and not the first in public, but Mary just smiled as she saw Willa’s eyes look at Greg’s lips. Really for being two brilliant people they were clueless about love. Then again Greg’s wife had cheated on him and divorced him, and Willa had never really had a single stable relationship before. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t now.

Willa sat next to Greg.

“Sorry to be so late as part of the conservatorship Mycroft has me under I need bi-monthly blood tests to prove I’m clean,” Willa said scanning the menu

Willa’s late teen and early adulthood years had been marred by drugs much as Sherlock’s had. Willa’s drug of choice was heroin; it was easily accessible in the clubs where she played in the early days of her music career, from there she had reached into a bit of cocaine (given to her by Sherlock) and some prescription meds. But Willa was clean before her big break and to keep her from straying down that path it was decided that Mycroft would have conservatorship over her earnings. He was generous with the amount that she could live on but also invested a lot to allow it to gain interest so that she would have an excellently sized fortune for her retirement, and even if she ever chose to have children, it would be a nice nest egg.

“So, I want to order a nice bottle of wine and drink to being clean and drug-free for 15 years.” Willa smiled. She may not take drugs, but she still loved her liquor.

“15 Wow you when did you stop 13??” Mary asked with a chuckle

“17 started at 14,” Willa said as the waiter came over. “A bottle of your finest red and four glasses please” She smiled.

The others smiled and ordered. Willa reached next to her and held onto Greg’s hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

The wine came. John toasted to Willa’s 15 years clean. Mary toasted to new friends. Greg toasted to many years of happiness for all moving forward.

That made Willa look away, and John look down.

“Oh, I’m sorry Willa, I never thought, you and John still dealing with the loss of Sherlock,” Greg said the tops of his ears turning pink.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Willa said John agreed.

Willa took her glass and raised it. “To those years ahead but not at the expense of those we leave behind. May their spirits be with us in our new adventures.”

“Wonderfully said” John smiled.

Willa smiled as their meal came.

Their meal was spent talking about John’s increasing hours at the surgery, Mary’s work, a bit of Willa’s settling into life, and a bit of Greg’s work.

“Maybe Willa should start assisting at crime scenes. Be the world’s second-ever consulting detective” John smiled as he finished off his spaghetti by dragging some leftover bread along the side wiping up the sauce.

“NO!” Willa said waving her hand. “I don’t think so; I’d be rubbish at it. Way too emotionally involved”

“I don’t think the bosses would react well to me bringing in another outsider,” Greg said as Willa took his hand.

“I think they’d have a problem with the fact we’re together too,” Willa said leaning over and kissing Greg on the lips.

Greg’s ears turned pink again, but he made no motion to move away instead he leaned into her cupping her face with his free hand. After a moment they backed away slowly.

“How’s the bruise?” She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

“Doing better faded a lot,” Greg said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

“Well that’s good then,” Willa said running her free hand up his arm. “Should we just skip dessert, pay and head back to my place?”

Greg blushed again but smiled. “You sure this isn’t that wine talking?”

“Nope all me,” Willa said as the waiter brought over the cheques. Greg snatched up his and Willa’s

“My treat.” He said kissing her and handing his card over to the waiter.

Mary and John watched the two as they held hands and cuddled on the other side of the booth.

Balances paid the two couples headed out onto the street. John waved down a taxi as Willa and Greg headed for his car.

“We’ll see you soon,” Mary said as she and John entered the taxi and headed off.

Willa smiled as Greg held open the door of his car. She climbed in and turned on the radio. He got in and started heading for Baker Street. Willa reached over and placed her hand on his thigh. Slowly she moved it higher. Greg smiled and sped a bit, not worrying about getting a ticket he could quickly get out of.

Greg pulled up in front of the flat, and they both quickly got out. They were starting up the stairs when Willa stopped and kissed Greg hard on the lips.

Mrs. Hudson peeked out she was going to greet Willa. When she saw the two on the stairs, she smiled and quietly retreated to her own flat unnoticed.

Willa fumbled with the key to the flat as Greg’s mouth made its way down her neck with alternating kissing and soft biting. The door opened they kicked off their shoes, and Willa guided Greg to her room. She made quick work of his shirt buttons before he pulled her dress over her head.

Willa nibbled Greg’s lip as she slid his belt from his trousers. She unbuttoned his trousers and slid down them and his pants at once. Greg kicked them aside as he pulled Willa close arms around her chest. Her bra came undone with one swift move. Willa smiled as did Greg. Still got it, he thought to himself.

Willa stood at the foot of her bed and carefully kissed her way down Greg’s chest while sitting down on the bed pausing only to suck on his nipples a bit and give his stomach a bit on a lick.

She bit down on his hip which elicited a soft moan from Greg.

She slowly pushed herself back against the headboard. She motioned for Greg to join her. Greg smiled and climbed up the bed from the foot of it till he was on top of the now laying down Willa.

He leaned down and kissed her chest, licking and kissing her breasts before starting to kiss his way down her stomach. He couldn’t help but note a few scars that marred her body he’d known she was an accident-prone child, but some of these did not look like surgical scars. He had seen the bullet scar on her shoulder. Every Paddington Station fan had been in an uproar when they had found out the Band had been caught in a drive-by shooting in Los Angeles California, a local rapper also inside the swanky restaurant had been the real target. He had seen the scar on her back from her surgery when younger, something about falling down an old mine shaft while on holiday.

But the ones on her stomach were thin and small like a razor would make, the ones on her hips were surgical scars, but she had never mentioned having hip surgery.

It didn’t bother Greg, and it didn’t affect how soft her skin felt on his lips.

He worked his way back up her chest as he slid his had between her legs.

Willa, in turn, reached up and grabbed his now erect cock. She gave it a gentle pull.

He slid his fingers in to warm her up. Once she was primed, he moved her hand and adjusted himself before moving down and entering her.

Willa moaned in pleasure and grabbed his ass cheeks, it hurt a little as her fingers dug into his bruise, but it didn’t deter Greg from his rhythmic thrusting.

Together they filled the room with moans and gasps of pleasure, and Greg thrust himself deeper Willa let out a scream of passion.

Greg gave a final thrust and came, Willa was right behind him.

Greg carefully moved off of her and lay beside her.

Willa moved her head to his chest. Her sweaty cheek felt nice against his equally sweaty chest.

He slid his one arm under her and held her across the shoulders, pulling her close. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers over his body tracing the curves of his muscles and hips.

Greg’s hand gently caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss.

She smiled and started to doze.

=-=-=-=

The sun shone through the window illuminating the two bodies entwined in the bed.

Willa opened her eyes and smiled. She studied the man in front of her. His body was just as gorgeous as his face. His chest was stunningly muscular. The sun was causing the greying hair to shine silver.

Willa had been pursued by many stars and fans alike, she had dated rock and Hollywood royalty, but she had never felt the way she felt when she was with Greg.

At first, the attraction had been purely physical as she stared up from the floor at this big handsome brute of a copper that broke down her door. From talking to Greg in the hospital to fixing the door, she knew the attraction went deeper.

The more they talked and the more they went out, the harder she fell for him. He treated her like a human being, not like a celebrity. Yes, Mary and John joked about how big of a fan he was, but Greg was so humble and kind, and hard working. Willa fell and fell hard.

Willa wiggled her arm out from underneath Greg and went to start the shower. Greg slept through it. Willa smiled, the last time he stayed at her place after his fall she had witnessed the deep sleep of Greg Lestrade, the only thing that would wake him was a ring or beep of a phone.

Willa wondered if bacon would wake him as she dressed and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a pan and tossed in some bacon she peered back into the fridge and smiled. She had everything needed and hadn’t cooked a Full English in a while.

Greg woke as a pan clanged in the kitchen, the smell of bacon, sausage, and beans floated into the room. A full English he smiled, she didn’t have to go all out.

Greg smiled and got out of bed; he headed for the washroom. He laughed as he saw Willa singing away as she cooked. He slipped into the washroom and showered then headed back to her room to dress, Willa waved as he exited the bedroom; she was plating the food.

“Hope you’re hungry. The only thing missing is the black pudding, don’t really fancy it myself so never buy it.” Willa said setting the plate in front of Greg.

“It’s fine this looks marvelous,” Greg said as he began to eat, and it was delicious, Willa was a fantastic cook. Something she had said that she learned from her mother.

They ate in silence before Greg looked up at the clock. “Sorry I should be heading off if I want to make it to work on time.”

“It’s ok. You’re going to have to start keeping some clothing here, what your team will think you were arriving in the clothes you wore yesterday.” Willa smirked

“They will think I had an amazing time with the woman I love.” Greg smiled before pulling Willa in for a long passionate kiss.

“Easy tiger, you get me all worked up again, and you’ll have to explain why you were late, and being tied up and ravaged by the woman you love may not be a valid reason.” Willa smiled; Greg smiled and downed the last of his coffee before heading off.

Willa collected the dishes and started running water in the sink. She was drying the last fork to put away when the phone rang.

She picked it up and looked at the number; it was Mycroft, she never took him for an early riser.

‘Hello, Mycroft” Willa said, “What’s got you up so early?”

 

“You didn’t call last night, you said you were going to call, I got worried,” Mycroft replied.

“I was a little occupied,” Willa said with a smiled “you know sins of the flesh and all.”

“Hmm, finally upping the relationship with the Detective Inspector are we? Is that wise?”

“Why not, and if you start on this whole fan infatuation line again, I will hang up. Greg proved last night, and this morning this is real.” Willa said sitting on her sofa.

“No.no, I am more worried how DI Lestrade would be career-wise if anyone were to uncover what you did for me on tour, I mean what you really did while on tours and concert trips,” Mycroft said coldly into the phone.

“No one would tell. And if you tell, I’d be will to risk execution to spread your little secrets too.” Willa replied equally cold.

“No need for threats my dear little sister. I am merely looking out for both of you. Lestrade already had turned a blind eye to some of Sherlock and John’s antics, and I have made sure that he was not punished for it, but there is only so much I can do.” Mycroft said Willa could hear his sneering smile.

“I am retired dear bother, and nothing will change that, what is in the past is in the past. Let it go” Willa said forcefully

“I am sorry I upset you. It was not my intention. I was merely calling to check in and to inform you that I will not be able to meet for dinner tonight; I have an engagement that came up. Would you care to reschedule for tomorrow?”

“That would be fine.”

“Dress nice, we will have company.”

“Who”

“The Marquess of Bute, and his wife and children, they are very excited to meet you.” Mycroft smiled.

Willa rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She loved Mycroft, but she could hate him at times like this. She sighed.

“Fine. What time and where?” She replied

“Alain Ducasse, located at the Dorchester Hotel, Piccadilly,” Mycroft said, “reservations are for 8.”

“OK,” Willa said scribbling it down on the notepad by her. “Can I bring a date?”

“No” Mycroft replied, “Not that I think Lestrade would not fit in, I promised the Family exclusivity.”

“OK but you owe me” Willa replied

“I know” Mycroft smiled knowing that Willa hardly cashed in her debts. “I will pick you up tomorrow at half seven.”

“OK, bye,” Willa said hanging up, she texts Greg letting him know she was free now tonight, then went to change to go for a run.-=-=-=

Willa had set out for a run heading south. Usually, she’d go north taking a route through Regents Park. But today a run down to Green Park and Maybe by Buckingham Palace would be nice. She hadn’t really been there since the time her band had an audience with the Royal Family. It would be a nice long run, there and back. And the weather was fantastic.

There were lots of tourists on the Mall. Willa smiled as she watched them taking pictures. There was a whole group of tourists all with Selfie sticks in the air.

Willa got distracted by a street performer and missed the curb. Her toe catching the edge of the cement, she planted her foot to stop but her ankle twisted under her that and her own forward momentum sent her sprawling onto the ground.

The tour groups turned and stared at Willa blushed and sheepishly got up and headed to a bench. Her knees and shins were a bloody scraped up mess as were the palms of her hands.

She waved off two of the tour guides who came over to check on her, mostly out of embarrassment. She assured them she was fine and they went back to their groups. Willa sat on the bench and drank some of the water she had brought in a small backpack. People stared as they walked by and a few came over to check on her.

Willa looked down at her legs, they were still oozing blood and looked awful. She took the small towels she kept in the pack and wrapped them around her knees holding them in place with two elastic headbands she found in the bottom of the bag. Willa looked at her hands they didn’t look much better, but they were no longer bleeding. She brought ID but no money, She didn’t know if she could walk the entire way home, she took out her cell and dialed Mycroft, it went to voicemail. She called John, Mary, and Greg, the same thing.

She looked at her surroundings if she cut across the park she could get to New Scotland Yard easily. Even if Greg wasn’t there maybe someone could help her home.

Willa carefully stood and started across the grass. She would have to go over the lake but bridge it wasn’t far, it really wasn’t a lake, more of a large pond.

People starred, but she really couldn’t care less, as long as there were no paparazzi around she was okay. She’d only had to deal the paps a few times since returning home. And she swore they were more aggressive than the ones in the United States.

By the time she reached the visitor's entrance of the building, her legs were throbbing a 15-minute walk had turned into 35. Somewhere around Queens Anne’s gate, her wrist had also started to throb, she was second-guessing herself on not leaving a message for anyone, she carefully and gingerly pulled open the door and entered the foyer. Three nearby officers came hurrying over. It was then that she realized what this must look like, a bleeding woman walking into a police station.

“Hi, I’m fine I fell while running, I’m just looking to see if Greg Lestrade is in, or if I could wait here to get a hold of someone to take me home,” Willa said as two of the officers led her to a chair. Now she was really embarrassed.

“It’s ok. Constable Edwards will go get DI Lestrade. You sit here” He said as she sat, another officer came with some ice and a first aid kit. The officer who stayed, his name tag read Constable Redding grabbed another chair and put Willa’s legs up on it and placed an ice pack on each leg, and put one on each hand while raising her throbbing wrist up and resting it on a bunched up jacket.

Willa felt her cheeks getting redder with embarrassment and was on the verge of tears when Greg stepped out of the elevator and hurried over.

“I’m sorry” Willa managed to croak out without sobbing “I didn’t mean to cause a fuss, I fell while on my run, I don’t have any money, so I was just looking for a ride home.”

“You need a ride to the Casualty” Greg said kissing her forehead, a few of the constables around them raised their eyebrows; this was the young lady who had put a spring back into the DI’s step. “Get those knees and arms looked at.”

Willa held back a sniffle and looked down as Sally Donovan one of Greg’s coworkers came over.

“Sir. Give me your keys I’ll bring your car around. Or should we call an ambulance?” The woman said approaching.

“NO!” Willa said as she attempted to get up, but her legs were now numb from the ice. “I don’t need an ambulance I just need a ride home… I know I should have just walked, bleeding legs or no.”

Greg picked up on Willa’s embarrassment and waved off the other officers. And scooped Willa up into his arms. He knew that added a little to her embarrassment but didn’t think her legs could really support her right now. He headed to the parking garage, Donovan leading the way.

She opened the back seat of his car and Greg carefully put Willa in then sat beside her. Donovan got in the front seat and started to drive.

The adrenaline that Willa had been running on was now quickly disappearing as she rested her head on Greg’s shoulder. Once they reached the nearest A&E Donovan pulled up to the main doors, and Greg got out and again lifted Willa into his arms and carried her in.

=-=-=-

Four hours later Willa was curled up in her bed at home. Her left arm was casted from the base of her fingers to her elbow. Her right hand was wrapped in gauze, as were both knees. There was also gauze tapped over the scrapes on her shins, her ankle had a splint on it that was held in place by an elastic bandage.

Greg returned from the kitchen with a glass of water.

“Here the doctor said to take your tablets as soon as you got home.” He said she looked at her hands, “Here open up.”

Willa knew she looked like a pathetic little puppy as she opened her mouth and Greg put the pain tablets in. He held the glass close and helped her take a drink.

“See, and that’s why running is not healthy,” Greg said with a smirk.

“Ha-ha. Honestly, this is the first time I’ve ever wiped out so at least I made it spectacular.” Willa smiled as Greg lay beside her, she leaned on him. “Shouldn’t you go back to work?”

“Mostly a paperwork day, besides HR is always buzzing about how I don’t use my leave.” Greg smiled as he held the glass for her again. “Couldn’t find any straws, will have to get some if you are not going to be able to use your hands for a bit.”

“This one will be fine to use soon,” Willa said wiggling her wrapped hand, and then wincing.

“You just rest for now,” Greg said, “did you need any more pillows under your leg?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Fine, or fine,” Greg said with an annoyed huff accent being put on the second fine.

“It’s good fine, not too high and believe it or not the way the pillow had sort of encased my ankle and making it warm feels good,” Willa said with a yawn.

“I’ll leave you to sleep and go watch some telly,” Greg said carefully standing.

Willa just nodded.

As Greg headed to the living room, he heard a knock on the door. He peered out the small peephole to see Mycroft Holmes. Greg opened the door.

“Hi, Mycroft Willa is just in her room, probably asleep she was just dozing off when I checked on her,” Greg said letting the elder Holmes in.

“Yes thank you, Inspector,” Mycroft said entering the flat. “Thank you for taking care of my little sister.”

“It was nothing.” Greg said, “She did give me a scare though when someone came up and said a beat up bleeding woman was looking for me, thought it was a case, exited that elevator and panicked.”

Mycroft nodded “So you have feelings for my sister?”

“I do, sir,” Greg said now suddenly feeling like a schoolboy called to the office.

“That is good. Just so you know Mr. Lestrade, if you do anything to hurt my sister, I can make you disappear, and no one would ever remember you existed” Mycroft sternly said, then gave a smirk that made him resemble an imp. “Have I made myself clear?”

“There is no need for threats Mr. Holmes. I care deeply about your sister.” Greg said as he straightened to his full height.

“Yes, yes I know you took things slowly,” Mycroft said sitting down on the sofa. “I did not mean to threaten you, Inspector. You are probably the best thing that has happened to my little sister. But that is it she is my little sister, and therefore I feel I must look after her, I already lost one sibling, and I would be devastated to lose another. My sister has never been lucky in love; it’s all been more lust than anything. Most relationships were harmless, the 2-week wedding to American Rapper L-Train was not the worst, but it started the downward spiral. Mostly it was mental abuse, my sister has always had body issues, I guess it runs in the family. While Sherlock dealt with anorexia as a teen, Willa was having her own battle with bulimia, she was always made fun of for being too skinny, so she would eat on mass binges, only to force herself to throw it all up later.”

Greg stood by the doorway and glanced up at the other room where Willa slept, he may have been a massive fan of Paddington Station for years but he was never an intrusive fan, he knew Willa’s birthday (she always threw large parties for children in hospitals), but never really anything too personal. Mycroft’s gaze followed Greg’s up the stairs as he continued.

‘The scars on her stomach are from the self-harm she also indulged in during that time. Most were just deep enough to leave scars, the one on her right arm that was the worst, required hospitalization. She’s since covered it with the family tree, well vine tattoo; the vine is the scar, perfectly covered.” Mycroft looked down, even now years later he still was at a loss for how he had missed all this when she was younger. “The relationships she was in as I said were not healthy, from the mental abuse of having to look a certain way for L-Train to thinking she was going mad and having a relapse by that stupid gold digging Record producer Alyn Filn.”

“Who?” Greg said momentarily glancing at Mycroft.

“Not anyone you need to know, he’s no longer in the business and no longer a problem” Mycroft gave a smirk. Greg just looked back up the stairs. “You have by now seen the scars on her hips. That one was a little harder to keep from the paper. She was dating her former stylist Andrew Quest.”

“Oi I remember him disappeared off a boat in Australia, Willa was held up in Sydney for weeks in grief if I remember what the papers said” Greg, “Never really like them together he was too slimy and always dressed her funny”

Mycroft couldn’t help but smile. Greg may not have known much about Willa’s personal life, but he had paid attention to more than just her music.

“Yes, yes disappeared so tragically after pinning my sister to the side of their villa with his sports car.’ Mycroft’s smile turned wicked. “She was so grief-stricken as she laid in bed rest for two weeks after having her hips put back together with metal plates and another two months of rehab. It’s actually how she started running for fun and fitness; I guess we can blame today’s accident on the Late Mr. Quest.” Mycroft paused “Just before the tour ended it was another hard breakup with her bandmate, he was an ass, and no one really liked him. Never knew why he was with Willa, but then again they only dated a few months, started the night she found out about Sherlock and ended when she moved here. He never wanted to return to London save for a tour stop or two, Willa can never leave it or her beloved Paddington. She and that silly bear, she never grew out of loving the stories and still carries that miniature bear Mummy bought her years ago. I think the stories are what got her through a lot of her most desperate times. I still can recite a Bear in Hot Water and Paddington Turns Detective by heart, I have a fair wager Sherlock when he was alive could too. So you see when she moved in here and met you and started seeing more of you. I was worried, was she using you as another rebound, and were you a star-struck fan who was looking to move in on the Rock Star. But I can see it your eyes, and I know that this will be a lasting relationship. I hope forever.” Mycroft said.

Greg looked up at the doorway. “The way I feel about Willa, the way I feel when I am with her, and how I think of her when I’m not with her... I never felt that way with anyone, not even my ex.”

“That is because even though it may have felt like it at the time, you were not meant to be with your Ex, but I truly believe that you are meant to be here.”

Greg moved to sit on the chair next to the sofa.

“I love your sister,” Greg said, “I can’t promise it will last forever, she could get bored of me or annoyed with me working, or Prince Harry could come calling.”

“Oh nonsense that quote was made up, Willa has never thought of Harry as more than a friend, someone she does charity work with,” Mycroft said with a wave of his hand “And she is more suited to living with a member of The MET than your ex-wife was. She will not bore of you; the way she looks at you, I have never seen her look at anyone else like that.”

“Really”

“Yes”

“You giving him the protective brother speech?” A voice said from the door, Willa was leaning on the doorframe. Greg leaped up and went over.

“You shouldn’t be up walking too much on that ankle,” Greg said as he lifted her up.

“I have to go to the loo,” Willa said her head finding a spot on Greg’s shoulder

“You should have called,” Greg said carrying her there. When she was done, he brought her to the sitting room and put her down on the sofa. Mycroft had moved to sit in the chair Greg had been occupying. Greg also sat on the sofa and put Willa’s feet on his legs.

Mycroft smiled a soft smile for once. Willa looked between the two men then settled on Greg.

“He been telling you my life story?” She asked, “All the baggage, feel free to walk out I’ll understand.”

 

“I will be doing no such thing,” Greg said leaning over and kissing her. She smiled

“I think I finally picked a winner.”

“That you have.” Mycroft said standing “I came by to say if you’d like me to postpone the dinner tomorrow I can move it back a few weeks.”

“No. I don’t cancel on kids” She said sitting up a bit “I’ll just need a bit of help, Greg can come.”

“Yes, yes he can” Mycroft smiled “I’ll send the car a half seven still. See you tomorrow night.”

With that Mycroft was gone.

“What dinner?” Greg said looking at Willa, who explained. “Hey, I can wear that suit you had made for me” His eyes lit up.

That was their “date” two weeks ago when they were out for lunch, and she had to idea to get him fitted for a suit. She was more thinking of the gala dinner coming up for the Who’s Teen Cancer Fund, but this would be nice.

“Yes. We were saving it, but I did get you an array of ties so, I’m wearing my grey dress tomorrow you should wear the grey tie and pocket square it will match perfectly.” Willa smiled then looked down at her hands. “I wonder if Mary or Molly is available tomorrow night to help me with my make-up and hair.”

“I could do your hair” Greg smiled “My cousin has a little girl who I used to babysit. She always wanted me to do her hair. Finally, I got a book out of the library, and I can do some pretty good up-dos and even a French plait” Greg smiled

“Really?”

“Yeah, here you sit this way” Greg stood and got Willa on the sofa comfortable but with her head at the open end where he pulled up the chair. He went and got her brush and a few hair elastics from the washroom and started.

Willa smiled, it always felt amazing to have someone else do your hair, and Greg had such a wonderful touch. The brushing was calming and relaxing. And by the time Greg was done she had two perfect French plait style pigtails going down her back.

“Took me longer than it used to, had to try and remember all the steps.”

She smiled into the mirror Greg brought out.

“Wow. You are amazing. And other special talents you’re keeping hidden” Willa smiled again as she pulled him in for a kiss

“In due time, can’t open myself up too much, have to keep my air of mystery going” Greg laughed; Willa laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. There was a knock at the door.

Greg went and let in John and Mary.

“Hello came by to check and see how you were,” John said, “You look very nice, for being in an accident.”

“Oh Greg was just showing me some of his special talents” Willa smiled.

“You did this?” Mary asked pointing at Willa’s hair.

“Yeah” Greg explained.

“Yep, he’s a keeper” Mary smiled, and John went about checking over Willa’s legs.

=-=-=-

“How do I look?” Willa said as Greg reentered the sitting area, he had done her hair up in a chignon (or as he called it the fancier bun roll) then went to get dressed as Mary did Willa’s make-up

“You still look gorgeous,” Greg said, “You could be in a potato sack and covered in mud, and you would still be a knockout.”

Willa smiled and kissed him.

She had stayed off her feet for the entire day so that she would be able to walk on her ankle into the restaurant and then out after the meal. She had planned to wear a sheer jacket over her dress to cover the cast and bandages, but it didn’t fit over the cast. So instead she wrapped a shawl around herself and well she would just tell the truth if anyone asked about the cast. No sense hiding it, she just didn’t want to upset the kids.

Most of her charity work centered on kids. And she never wanted to let them down.

Greg looked at the clock 7:28

“We should head down,” he said carefully taking her in his arm being mindful not to mess up her dress.

By the time they got downstairs a sleek black car had pulled up and woman, Greg had come to learn was named Anthea and was Mycroft’s assistant, held open the door.

“Evening Miss Holmes, Inspector Lestrade,” She said as Greg helped Willa in then got in himself. Anthea then got in and sat next to Greg (across from Willa and Mycroft)

“How are you my dear,” Mycroft said giving his sister a gentle hug

“I am well.”

The drive to the restaurant was not quiet, Mycroft asked Greg about Arsenal, and the two started to have a discussion about the standings in the Premier League. Anthea and Willa just smiled as they discussed an article they had both recently read on a travel blog.

They reached the entrance and Greg, and Mycroft helped Willa out, the streets were crowded, but they made it in quickly, though the restaurant and into the private dining room.

Willa and Greg were introduced to the Marquess and his family. The girls marked how handsome Greg was, and it made him blush, the added for an older man took away a bit of it.

“Now girls that was not very nice,” the Marquess said

“It came out wrong father,” the Eldest (Lucia, 13) said, “We meant for someone older than Harry Styles.”

“Wait!” The youngest (Bethany, 7) spoke up “Have you met Harry Styles Miss DW?”

“Of course she has they were at the Brit awards together silly” The middle (Johanna, 10)

Willa smiled.

“I’ve met with the entire band several times. I even got the first pictures of Freddie after he was born.” She smiled

The girls were sent into a frenzy asking if they could see any. While their mother got embarrassed, Willa fired off a quick text to the One Direction member who said it was fine.

“Here,” Willa said bringing it up on her phone the girls squealed with delight

“He’s so cute, I really do think he is the dad even if he and Harry are meant to be together,” Lucia said with conviction

Willa just giggled as the mother changed the topic to how Willa had been enjoying the months since the tour ended.

“Well,” the mother (Annalisa) said looking at Greg “We certainly know you have something to keep you busy.”

Greg, Mycroft, Willa, and Anthea nearly choked on their food, such bluntness. Willa giggled, and Greg smiled as they both said yeah at the same time.

“So Greg. What do you do, producer, media mogul, an actor?” Annalisa asked.

Greg “I ah” he looked down at his meal.

“Greg is a Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard’s CID” Willa smiled “Highest closing rate in the City.”

Greg still couldn’t talk he was embarrassed. He braced himself for the ridicule.

“You worked with Sherlock Holmes is that correct?” The Marquess asked

“I, I did” Greg answered

“Terrible, tragedy really, such a brilliant mind, and to sacrifice himself to save everyone from that madman oh what was his name.. Moriarty,” He said Annalisa nodded

“He’s very missed,” Greg said a catch in his throat, Willa put her hand on his.

“He was related to you, is that correct Mycroft,” the Marquess asked

“Yes he was our brother” Mycroft replied indicating himself and Willa.

“Wow, she really is the coolest” Johanna smiled “Rock Star, knows One Direction, a handsome boyfriend, and sister of Sherlock Holmes” She sighed.

Willa and Greg smiled, but the blush was back in Greg’s ears, a tad embarrassed again. He was not used to having attention put on him like this.

The rest of the meal was spent chatting about a broad manner of topics. The girls (and their parents) posed for pictures with Willa and With Greg.

The Marquess and family left as Mycroft, Willa and Greg sipped the last of their dessert tea. They were getting ready to go Anthea looked up from her phone at Mycroft.

“Someone tipped off the paparazzi; they are swarming out there, front and back.” She said with annoyance. Mycroft glared into the restaurant at the passing wait staff wondering who had tipped off the press.

“I am so sorry Willa I know you were not ready for all this yet,” Mycroft said as he started forming a plan

“It’s fine Willa, Greg and I were going to have to do this sometime, might as well be tonight. If that is ok with you” Willa said looking over at Greg.

“I’ll think of it as practice for that fancy dinner you’re taking me to” Greg smiled.

Willa smiled, and they headed to the door. Hotel security and some constables were also out trying to control the crowd. Willa leaned back on Greg and squeezed his arm.

“We can wait it out I can have the street cleared,” Mycroft said. He knew to get knocked around made Willa feel very claustrophobic; it’s one thing she never liked about the fame. Red carpets she could handle, The paparazzi sneaking photos while she was out and about as well, but the scrums like this. The one she had been in after the drive-by in LA had set her recovery back a month as she got jostled so severely. Mycroft was still forming a plan when Greg removed his jacket.

He put it over Willa’s shoulders giving her more cover. He pulled her close to his body tight against his chest and wrapped his left arm around her protectively.

“Mycroft get a car ready and waiting,” Greg said Mycroft just nodded.

The restaurant's host opened the door, and Willa and Greg started towards the street, and the Valet pick up. Greg kept his arm around her tight and held his other stiffly in front of them and they calmly but forcefully made their way through the crowd. The flash of the cameras was blinding, and the shouting was near deafening.

Where have you been hiding DW? Who’s your new bodyguard? Is he your Boyfriend? Where can we expect a new album? Are you really putting together a solo album? We heard you switched to Vegan?

Greg would have laughed at the vegan question (so out of left field) except they were nearing the end and a grabby pap was trying to pull Willa free. Greg lowered his arm knocking the man’s hand from her wrist.

The car was there, and the Valet attendant opened the door. Willa tapped Greg’s hand, and he loosened his hold allowing her to slip into the car. He practically dove in as he felt someone tearing at his Jacket hem. Once he was in the attendant closed the door, and the car took off.

Willa grabbed Greg and pulled him close planting a long hard kiss on his lips. He pushed in tighter to her and put his hand behind her head. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

A cough came from the other side of the car. Willa and Greg pulled away and looked to see Mycroft and Anthea sitting on the seat facing them.

Greg blushed. Willa let out a giggle.

“Sorry forgot you’d use my media frenzy to sneak out unnoticed,” Willa said leaning on Greg for the ride back to Baker Street

“Of course, I must commend you Inspector that was one of the best examples of protection I’ve seen in a long time. If you ever tire of the Yard, I am sure I could find you work” Mycroft gave his impish smile.

“Thanks but I like my job” Greg smiled he turned to Willa “Is that what it will be like at the gala?”

“They’ll be behind barriers, but that bright and that loud, yeah” Willa smiled “If you don’t want to go it’s ok. I’ve gone solo before.”

“No, no I want to go, I’m your support remember,” Greg said kissing her “Besides you said I could meet Roger Daltrey.” He smiled

Willa smiled.

The car pulled up in front of the flat.

“Good night Mycroft,” Willa said leaning across the car and giving him a hug

“Good night my dear sister,” He said returning the hug.

Greg got out then turned to help Willa. Once they were in the street side door, the car pulled away. Mrs. Hudson peeked out.

“Hi. Willa said

“Hello, I saw you on the telly. You were in the news just a little clip of you going to the car everyone very excited to see you out and having fun. They had some pictures too, One looking into the front of the restaurant, nice one of you kissing.” Mrs. Hudson smiled. “I do hope they don’t decide to crowd around here, we live on such a quiet street.”

Willa and Greg smiled then Willa yawned.

“Oh, my dear.” Mrs. Hudson said, “must have been a long day, you go get some rest.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Willa said giving her landlady a hug. Greg hugged her as well and gave the older lady a soft kiss on the cheek before scooping Willa up in his arms and taking her up to get ready for bed.

-=-=-=

“I especially like this one Sir,” Sally Donovan said putting another news clipping on his desk.

His face was everywhere, and they had even linked it to his name from the last time he was in the papers (though he liked this new story better than the previous).

“They’re comparing it to the Bodyguard. Just don’t get shot sir” Sally smiled

“Nice now you’ve jinxed me,” Greg said with a smile.

His smiled faded as he looked down at the stack of files on his desk. Three unsolved two that were tied up in warrant problems because of the lack of real evidence from the lab and one new one that had just rolled in. What he would give to have Sherlock back.

=-=-=-=

“Hey what are you doing with those?” Greg said returning to the living room. Willa was lounging on his sofa with her feet up on his coffee table reading through one of the files Greg had brought home with him to look at.

Willa had dropped by before he came home (he’d given her a key) and had cooked him a lovely dinner. He had just gone to the kitchen to grab them some glasses for the wine she brought so they could watch a movie. It had been a week since her fall, and she was moving around a lot more. The stitches were out of her legs and her one hand. All that remained were some small scars, the cast, and the bandaged ankle.

“These are the two cold cases you were telling me about right?”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to talk about it that much.” Greg said sitting “I don’t mean to bring work home with me.”

“Why I do. I’ve been doing up all those media packs and fan forum emails the last few times you’ve been over.” Willa said leaning on him while still looking over the file.

“That’s different,” Greg said, “that’s fun and interesting, this is dull, boring and well frankly this one is creepy.”

“It’s fascinating.” Willa said “The killer using the chalk to dry out his hand to try and prevent the transfer of his fingerprints only leaving those little smudges. Did the victim have any ties to gymnastics or climbing?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“The chalk is very fine like used for climbing or gymnastics. OH or weightlifting!” Willa said with a smile

“The victim was a fitness competitor,” Greg said with a smile, it really did run in the family.

“Check the past local fitness competitions... Actually, pass me your laptop. No wait I have my phone” Willa said sitting up

Well, there goes the cuddling and maybe more. Greg thought as he looked over at Willa as she typed away on the phone.

“Reggie Muther” Willa said looking up with a smile.

“Huh, the victim’s name is Leo Grouse??” Greg said scrunching up his nose.

“No the killer, Reggie Muther placed second to Leo in the last five fitness competitions, this year he was disqualified for testing positive for steroids,” Willa said.

Greg took out his notepad and wrote down everything she said. After she was done, he called into the CID and got the ball rolling for the warrants.

“Arrest warrants will be ready in the morning, I have to text Sally and let her know it will be an early morning,” Greg said sitting back by Willa who poured him another glass of wine. “I don’t have to worry about you snatching my warrant card and going off on investigation do I?” he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in close again.

“No. That was a one time; I will no longer look at any files you bring here or Baker Street.” Willa smiled as she turned and started kissing and biting his neck.

=-=-=-=

“Greg, what happened?” Willa said standing and heading to the door of her flat.

“Mr. Muther did not take kindly to being arrested,” Greg said as Willa inspected the bruise that had formed over and around his eye.

“Have you seen a doctor, should I call John?” Willa said leading him to the sofa.

“I’m fine,” Greg said sitting “One of the paramedics who came to tend to our arrestee took a look, and I had some ice on it at the office.”

“Mr. Muther needed a paramedic?” Willa said standing and heading to the kitchen.

“Yeah, after he took the swings at me, he took a swing at Sally she, and he went down his flats stairs,” Greg said. Willa returned and placed the ice pack on his face. “Thanks.”

“Welcome” Willa replied, and she leaned him back on the sofa. “Did you want some coffee.”

“That would be lovely.” Greg smiled as Willa kissed him and then returned to the kitchen.

Greg closed his good eye and relaxed as he listened to Willa singing in the kitchen. The coffee machine then the sound of biscuits being put on a plate, Willa had told him last night that she had made some gingersnaps, hers were the best he’d ever had, not too hard and just the perfect amount of ginger. Another sound piqued his interest, like a metallic scrape, and a clicking noise.

He sat up and looked around the room. Willa was in the kitchen looking through the fridge probably figuring out what to make for dinner. It wasn’t wholly planned for him to come over tonight, but after the arrest went awry, he wanted to see her.

It was coming from the door, there was also some muffled voices.

Willa turned and was looking at Greg who just motioned for her to stay quiet. He stood himself in front of the door as he heard the last click.

The door opened, and he came face to face with a retagged group of people all clutching notebooks and cameras.

“Somehow I feel like I just became a little dumber,” Willa said walking over. “Oh that must be Anderson, Sherlock said he looked a little ferret-like.”

“Lestrade,” Anderson said looking up from his knees, he was at the height to be picking the lock “What are you doing here.”

“Visiting my girlfriend,,” Greg said pulling Anderson to his feet “Mind telling me what you are doing breaking into Willa’s flat.”

“There’s never been anyone living here before when we came.” One of the other people said, a few more were murmuring about freaking out as DW Alley was standing right in front of them.

“You’ve broken in here before” Greg growled raising his voice and pulling Anderson in close “When?”

Willa took out her cell and started recording, not only for evidence should it be needed, but she figured Sherlock may want to see this if he ever decided to come home.

“Few times, like over a year ago.” Anderson sputtered out most of his group had started to go, only a tall, thin blonde man and a shorter stocky woman remained. “It’s a part of our Empty Herse Club.”

“You're what?” Greg snarled.

“E.Em.Empty Herse Club, Sherlock has to be alive, and we are trying to figure out how he faked his death,” Anderson said

Greg’s nostrils flared, and he gave Anderson a great shove forcing the man out into the hall and onto his backside.

“Your conspiracy theories have already got you suspended from your job; do you also want to wind up in jail?” Greg said standing over the fallen man “You trespassed on private property.”

“It was empty, the landlady said she wouldn’t be renting it out, we figured we’d fall under squatters rights.” The stocky woman said.

“Well, it’s rented now. Mrs. Hudson made a renters exception for Sherlock’s sister” Greg said “And this can be construed as breaking and entering”

“Sherlock, sister” Anderson said looking over at the filming Willa as he stood. “DW Alley is the sister of Sherlock, wow, I see where all the looks went in the family.”

“Don’t push it, Anderson?” Greg said as he stared down the other two who started making their way down the steps.

“Oh right you’re a new squeeze,” Anderson said he took a step towards Willa Greg moved a hand to the man’s chest to stop him from going any further. “I simply wish to ask her a few questions about her brother’s death, if that is what it really is.”

 

“Have you no compassion,” Greg said moved Anderson closer to the stairs.

“How about an autograph,” Anderson said. Greg paused to consider it.

“Then we can talk about the conspiracy” Anderson added.

Greg hulled off and punched Anderson sending the man into the wall.

“You, get out of here and if I ever see you around here again I will hand you over to her eldest brother a high ranking government official, and the tabloids as a stalker who breaks into celebrity houses.” Greg hollered as Anderson gathered himself and nodded “You keep yourself and your stupid club away from Willa, and you are damned lucky I will not be telling the Yard about this. Pull yourself together, and smarten up.”

Anderson took off. Outside a sleek black car watched then drove away confident the situation was handled.

Greg turned and looked at Willa who was just putting her phone in her pocket.

“I’m glad Mrs. Hudson is visiting a friend would hate for her to have to have seen this.” She said, “that’s probably how they chose their break in days.”

Greg wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. She put her head on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. He gave a shiver as the adrenaline came down. She gave a squeeze.

“Thank you,” She said as she started to lead him back into the apartment. He paused to check to locks then followed her to the sofa.

She picked up the ice pack and placed it back on his eye, she went and got the coffee and biscuits set them on the coffee table then curled up on the sofa next to Greg.

=-=-=-=-

Greg had stayed the night, Willa insisted, she may not have shown it outwardly, but inside she had been shaking. She stayed cuddled tightly with Greg the entire night. Shaken from the break-in but also worried. What would Greg think of her that she knew Sherlock was alive and didn’t say anything to him? Would he feel betrayed? Would he understand?

Willa had just shivered to cause Greg to move the blankets up more. He wasn’t sleeping either instead he was watching her, occasionally kissing the top of her head or her forehead.

“You should sleep, you have to work in the morning,” Willa said running her hand over his shoulder.

“I could call in. I have the time.” He replied

“No, No I don’t want to risk your job you having to call in because of me. You took time off after your fall, then mine, Plus I thought we could go see my parents at Christmas, I know it’s months away, but I think my mom and dad would like to meet you.”

Greg smiled “Ok I think by then I’ll be up to meeting the parents. Gain enough nerve; prepare my answers to your father’s protective questions.”

“Oh you support Arsenal daddy will love you the minute you enter the door, it’s mummy you’ll have to please.” Willa said smiling and kissing him “Now get to sleep, so you don’t fall asleep at your desk or something.”

=-=-=-=

Willa sat in front of her laptop going over her schedule for the next few weeks. There was a photoshoot for Rolling stone she had pushed back after her fall, that was next Wednesday, the interview for the article would be the next day, they were meeting at a west end coffee shop. Willa knew the interviewer and was looking forward to seeing him again. There was a stack of fan mail to answer, and she had to start planning her birthday, she was wanting to partner with the British Museum and do an Egyptian theme with the kids getting dressed up and Pharos and learning about Egypt. They could have face painting, and crafts. Willa had learned how to mummify a baby carrot while in Winnipeg Canada while on a tour stop. She wondered if the London Zoo could bring in some falcons, she knew the Cleveland Zoo did two years ago when she held her birthday there, and they did a medieval feast for the kids. Then there was the gala dinner prep. She and Greg would be near the front, and Willa had to prepare a speech as she and the Teen Cancer Trust had worked together to create a new lounge for cancer patients.

She reached down and rubbed her ankle, it was healing but still sore. She had been given the go-ahead to take the splint off when at home. If she were going to be walking any significant distance, then she’d have to still wear it. The cast on her arm would be due to being swapped out for a brace soon and maybe a bit of physio to care for the muscles that hadn’t been getting much use.

The timer on the oven went, and she stood and headed over, She was making some raisin bread as she had been craving it.

She heard the door click.

“Mrs. Hudson is that you?” She asked no answer “Greg?”

Willa turned to see a tall, muscular ginger man standing in her sitting room.

“Who are you and how did you get into my flat?” she asked as she carefully made her way over to the mantel where she had her phone charging.

“You don’t recognize me it’s ok. I was near the back of the group. I’m Everett I’m part of the Empty Herse club After Mr. Anderson picked the lock the first time I went online and learned, never wanted to come here without the club before, till I saw you yesterday Miss Holmes.” He said taking a step forward.

Willa started to reach up for her phone when Everett charged. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began dragging her across the floor; she tried to gain some footing when he suddenly picked her up around the chest pinning her arms to her body.

She tried to wiggle out as he neared the hallway leading to the washroom and Sherlock’s room she wanted to knock him over she lifted her legs and was just about to push off the wall when he stumbled forward a bit. Her foot hit the wall twisting her ankle sending new pain up the near healed joint.

“I’m a huge fan,” Everett said “I always dreamed of meeting you. And now I know who your brother is, you can help me out by telling me everything about him, and you and I can prove all those club members wrong, and I can reward you with my unconditional love.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Willa said as she tried again to free her arms from his tight grip.

“Who that old Copper, you could do a lot better than someone 20 years your senior” Everett said as he pulled out one of her kitchen chairs with his foot.

“Greg is ten times the man you’ll ever be pulling off stupid shenanigans like this” Willa said driving her bare foot down hard on his foot.

“Ow bitch,” Everett said throwing her down on the ground. Willa barely got her arms up to prevent her head from hitting the floor. She reached for his legs only to have his boot meet her side.

He pulled her up and slammed her down on the chair and made quick work of tying her arms behind her.

“Now, tell me everything about Sherlock Holmes” Everett said sitting down on a chair next to her.

“Bugger off,” Willa said

“Fine then kiss me.”

“Get bent.”

Everett stood and paced the kitchen.

“Anderson wasn’t too picky who joined his little club was he,” Willa said adjusting herself in the chair. “My brother always said he was stupid, but letting hot-headed psychos in is a real low.”

 

“I’m not a psycho” Everett yelled.

So loud, Willa thought, wouldn’t Mrs. Hudson hear all this, Willa hoped she didn’t come up, wouldn’t want her involved in this.

“OK, ok not a psycho, just an ill-prepared menace” Willa said looking at the clock. Wasn’t even noon, Greg was working late tonight wrapping up some investigations, oh how his eye looked when they woke up, the swelling was gone but the color so purple and a bit brownish. And besides, he wasn’t going to come over tonight as she had an early morning interview with a local morning talk/news show.

“I’m not ill-prepared. If you’re wondering about your landlady, I barricaded her in her apartment she ain’t getting out to get no one, cut her phone line too.” Everett smirked

Little moron, Willa thought, Mrs. Hudson has a cell phone. Oh but please don’t call Greg away from work, it will look awful him getting pulled away by her again. Maybe she’ll call John, John can call Mycroft, maybe Mycroft already knew, and the Calvary was coming.

“So if I am not going to tell you what you want to hear, what are you going to do? Sit here and stare at me till my boyfriend comes?” Willa said as Everett placed.

“You talk he comes, and I’ll be gone,” Everett said

“Really you break into my flat, you assault me tie me up, then if I magically give you what you want to hear, you’ll untie me and leave,” Willa said

“Yes”

“So I can then call my boyfriend Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade of the New Scotland Yard’s Criminal Investigation Department.” Willa said Everett continued to pace “Or I could call my elder brother, he’s a high ranking official in the Government, He could make you disappear and make sure that no one remembered you, not even your own parents.”

Everett grabbed the knife Willa had taken out to cut up some fruit.

He turned and held it against her throat.

“How about if you don’t talk I cut your fucking throat and leave? Without your brother around who could tell the coppers about all the subtle clues.”

“My brother would find you. You should be scared of Greg, but you should be terrified of my brother.” Willa smiled

“You aren’t fooling me, you don’t even have a name for this other brother, you’re making him up.”

“I assure you Mycroft is very real” Willa smirked; this guy was in deep now. No holding back, even if Mrs. Hudson called Greg, Willa’s first call would be to Mycroft, and this toe rag would not even be a blip in the world. Willa was already regretting not fully unleashing on him in the first place; she was giving him a chance. But now wished she'd just snapped his neck the minute he charged at her. Then again maybe she was getting soft; it had been almost two years since she used any of the training she had.

“Mycroft, Mycroft, who the hell names a child Mycroft,” Everett said easing up on her neck and stepping away.

“Mycroft, Sherlock, and Wilhelmina, our parents like things unique. There is ano… no, let’s not talk about her” Willa said wiggling her arms. He wasn’t very good at knots, and Willa was determined to free herself, at least he had been smart enough to tie the one above the cast. That would make it difficult.

Everett started pacing again. Willa pulled at her restraints. He went to sit in the black chair that faced the kitchen.

“You do not sit there.” Willa roared, “That is his chair, and no one is to sit there.”

“Anderson sat in it all the time.”

“And Anderson is going to get a right smack if I ever see him again,” Willa said fuming.

She heard the car drive up and park, Everett when and looked out the window, and ran back over to Willa and started searching her.

“What are you looking for?” Willa asked as she heard the front door downstairs open.

“How did he find out?” Was all Everett said

“What?” Willa asked she was so close to getting her uncasted hand out once it was out the other would be easy.

“That damned boyfriend of yours” Everett

“You know Mrs. Hudson has a cell phone right, her nephew bought it for her” Willa said

The front door opened and Greg came around the corner. Everett charged Greg put up his arms to defend himself; Everett lashed out wildly and embedded the smaller knife in Greg’s upper arm.

Willa yanked her arms free and ran forward. She grabbed Everett by the shoulder and pulled him around before smashing her cast across his face sending him to the floor in a bleeding crumpled heap.

Willa stepped over the intruder and pushed Greg down into Sherlock’s chair and started removing his shirt.

“Easy Willa I’m ok,” Greg said as Donovan and Dimmock entered with a frazzled looking Mrs. Hudson.

Willa went to the washroom and grabbed some of the medical stuff John had left behind in a kit. She turned to Donavan as she ripped open a medicated wipe.

“Lock this asshole up and hold him till Mycroft get there.” Willa said cleaning Greg’s arm “You’re going to need stitches.”

“Ah ok,,” Greg said as he watched Willa limp over to the sofa to grab a pillow as Donovan started the arrest procedure on Everett. “Willa maybe you should sit down.”

He pajama pant leg was pushed up, and he could see the swelling and growing bruise on her ankle.

“I’m fine,” Willa said bringing the pillow over and propping up his arm on it. She dug through the medical kit “Ah he did leave something to numb it with.” Willa said removing the needle.

“Maybe I should call John,” Mrs. Hudson said, it was just the three of them left in the room

“Why I can do stitches,” Willa said as she injected the needled labeled lidocaine into Greg’s arm.

Greg sat quietly Willa had a different look about her. Her eyes looked hard mean and angry not the sweet smiling eyes and gentle eyes Greg has seen the near year he’d known her for.

Mrs. Hudson just watched as Willa did the stitches with more precision then Greg had ever seen a doctor do. She tied it off, cleaned it again and bandaged it as Donovan and Dimmock reentered.

Willa just looked up at them. Greg could see the adrenaline leaving her as she curled up on his lap.

“Sir, did you need a doctor?” Donovan said surveying the scene.

“No, arms fine Willa took care of it. Mrs. Hudson could you call John though to have him come and look at Willa’s ankle she reinjured it, and I just want to make sure she’s ok.” Greg said holding her close.

Mrs. Hudson nodded and went.

“Did you want up to take the prisoner to the lockup?” Dimmock asked

“Yes please, tell the boss I’m staying here to help the victim,” Greg said kissing Willa’s forehead.

“I’m sure when her creepy brother shows up because I know he will. He’ll give the boss everything he needs.” Donovan said as she and Dimmock turned and went.

“Where did you learn to do stitches like that? Patching up roadies?” Greg asked with a small smile

“Learned it in my field training,” Willa said running her hand through his hair.

“Field training?? Like Scouts or Cadets?”

“MI-6” Willa replied as she carefully stood.

“MI-6 when did you train with them?” Greg said sitting he was confused Willa was a rock star. Gold records and a voice like an angel.

“Yes since just before my first album. Worked for government ever since, well till I retired this year that is.” Willa said limping over to the sofa. “I guess since we’ve taken our relationship to the sexual stage I should be perfectly honest with you. Unfortunately, you seem to be entwined in my problems now too.” he

“Truth about what?”

Willa text John to keep Mrs. Hudson downstairs she’d call when they were needed then shut and locked the door.

Greg was worried, how badly was Willa shaken by this break in?

“I’m aware Mycroft told you of my eating disorder when I was a teen, and you know I was taking drugs by 14 do you know how easy it was for me to get heroin in the music clubs I’d frequent even being a teen. At 17 I overdosed, once I was lucid enough Sherlock, who was at the time dealing with his own addictions got it in his mind that he would scare me out of taking drugs. So when I was asleep he carried me down to the Hospitals morgue and locked me in one of the disabled fridges. I woke up and panicked. Mycroft and Mummy rescued me, only after I was near catatonic from shock. Mycroft enrolled me in an addictions program and gave me one of London’s best psychologists, who also happened to work in government with Mycroft. My little experience in the fridge had changed me, I was angry and bitter, I felt betrayed by Sherlock. How could my brother that I loved so much do something so horrible to me. I learned later he himself was high at the time and was just trying to help in his own mottled way.” Willa curled on the sofa; Greg stood and went to get an ice pack for her leg

Willa stared at the ceiling and continued

“The psychologist determined that I was the perfect fit for some of MI-6’s more clandestine operations. I was put into the training program, but I still wanted to make music. The higher ups thought that that would be an excellent cover and money was spent to find the best of the best to be my band. I chose the name after my London safe haven, the Paddington station and the Paddington bear statue. What Mycroft and my new bosses could not have predicted was the success of our first album and how we skyrocketed to fame. Mycroft was impressed, and so were the higher-ups. They changed my directive. My music career was first and foremost but if I was in a city that they needed something done, I was given a file. It started easy enough of grabbing some files from an ambassador or a businessman. Who would suspect the special guests? My bandmates knew nothing of this; the only other agent in the group was my manager. After the first three years they upped my directive. You see we were gaining even more popularity on the world market not just Britain and North America. We were in Jakarta on a world tour stop when the first new order came in; I was given my folder and in it was my target. I had been upped to assassin.”

Willa teared up Greg was now sitting on the floor next to her holding her hand, she hadn’t even noticed him come over or take her hand in his.

“So it went. The drive-by in LA was in retaliation, my publicist who at the time was also an agent was the target, but I got hit, no one not even the more blackest of black ops knows the truth about me. Then just over two years ago on the last leg of our world tour I had a job in China, I got my target, but a child got hurt, he lived, but I couldn’t do it anymore, I called my bosses and said I was done. They surprisingly accepted. I wanted to focus on my music, but as the tour ran on, I realized the longest break I’d ever had was a month if that. I needed more I needed stability. So after I learned about Sherlock and after the tour was over, I came home. A semi-retired rock star and a fully retired MI-6 assassin, who’s fallen madly in love with a Detective Inspector, who’s probably going to walk out the first chance he gets now that he knows the truth and how messed up I really am inside.” Willa sniffled.

“I’m not going to leave you. I’ve been around Holmes’s enough to know there’s always more than meets the eye. Your past is your past, it’s the woman I see before me now that I fell in love with and the woman heard about is still her, but it’s all said and done. I still love you, and I am still going to be here for you.” Greg said moving so that he sat Willa up on the sofa then sat and put her head on his lap cradling her. “I am grateful that you felt comfortable enough after all of this to tell me the truth. I can’t say I am ok with what you did but, I am not one who can judge, I have navigated on the outside of the law and not just with your brother, but I have crossed that line if it meant getting justice. And I am sure your bosses had good reason to send you those targets.”

“All war criminals some with heavy crimes against the Geneva convention,” Willa said, “My brother didn’t want to make me a heartless killer he just made me a global vigilante.”

“And they had no problem with you writing a song called Vigilant Warrior,” Greg said with a smirk.

“All made up scenarios,” Willa said. “My first love was my music. I was scared if I told them I wanted to stop earlier they would end my music career. All the relationships I got in because I wanted to be a normal celebrity not one with a secret agenda that did not include charity work.”

“You didn’t like the killing?”

“Threw up after every hit,” Willa said resting her head on shoulder.

Greg kissed her

“And that right there is the reason why you deserve your normal life. If I weren’t terrified, Mycroft would make me vanish I would have a word with him about what he had you do.” Greg gave a small smile.

“He wouldn’t care in his eyes he did what he had to do.” Willa smiled

The door opened, Greg was sure he had locked it; John, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson were standing there with Mycroft who if Greg was not mistaken looked a little frazzled.

“My dear Willa 0are you alright,” Mycroft asked as he hurried in

“I’m fine just bruised my ankle,” Willa said sitting the pain that shot through her side made her stop, and she unconsciously wrapped her uncasted hand around herself.

“Dr. Watson is here he will be the judge of your condition,” Mycroft said leaning down and kissing Willa’s forehead. Willa just nodded as Mycroft went to sit in the chair. It was odd for Greg to see the cracks in the hard Mycroft exterior.

Greg went to move, but Willa just gripped his arm tight.

“Stay there Greg, John can assess me fine like this,” Willa said as John started examining her ankle.

Mary looked at Greg’s arm (he still hadn’t put his shirt back on)

“It’s ok Willa patched me up, She’s good too” Greg smiled

“You need an x-ray,” John said wrapping Willa’s ankle, “I think you broke it” Willa just nodded. As John moved to check her side “We’ll get an X-ray of those too, I think they are just bruised by better to be safe than sorry.”

Willa just nodded. Greg stood and went to lift her up.

“No, you are resting that arm,” Mary said, “It should be in a sling to prevent you pulling your stitches.”

“I don’t need a sling” Greg replied as Mycroft came over and scooped up Willa into his arms, her head laid on his shoulders. The adrenaline was draining, and Willa was asleep by the time they reached the car.

=-=-=

Willa slept soundly in her bed, her ankle was in a boot like walking cast, and her ribs were bruised, and so they had taped them with a stretchy kind of a tape that would offer support without hindering her regular breathing.

Greg was down at the kitchen table with Mycroft, John, and Mary. John had made Greg get checked out, and the doctor was very impressed with the handiwork of Willa but had insisted on Greg being in a sling, which Greg had taken off as soon as they got home.

Mycroft had sent over some of his men, and the lock on 221b was changed to a new unpickable one. John and Mary were given a key as was Greg, and Mrs. Hudson. Willa’s new key was in her purse already. Greg also had a new number on his phone. A prompt of #42 filed under brother. It was Greg’s direct line to Mycroft should he or Willa need him. It was Mycroft’s gift to Greg ingratitude of his caring for Willa.

Greg sipped his coffee. Mycroft had spoken freely and was letting everyone know that there were going to be new cameras and constant monitoring of Baker Street. There was going to be a city ordinance passed that would not allow for large gatherings of people on Baker Street without a permit, this would also dissuade the paparazzi that had begun to form after it was leaked by Everett where Willa lived. Everyone at the table knew that there was no chance that Willa would ever move. And they would not force her, so extra security measures were put in place.

Her publicist and manager had already stopped by to talk to Mycroft, They were new Mycroft had informed them, Willa’s old ones had decided to hook up with another touring band. Greg knew the truth, Willa told him when he was tucking her in, they are actual real management and publicity, and the others went back in the field as agents. Willa’s photo shoot was still going ahead, Mycroft could have pulled Greg from his job to guide her but Willa was insistent that Greg not ruins his career by putting all his time and focus on her, she was scared it would ruin their relationship. Instead, Mycroft would be accompanying her to the photoshoot, and her manager would be in attendance at every meeting. Her talk show appearance was pushed back till the next day. They wanted to outright cancel, but Willa hated canceling and insisted that she would be fine after a day of rest.

Greg would be her date and guard for all evening events should he be tied up at work Mary or John would accompany her as a friend. Mycroft would prefer John as his military training made him better equipped for security.

Greg felt weird talking about Willa while she was upstairs sleeping.

“I have been the executor of the conservatorship we put over Willa since its creation on her 18th birthday,” Mycroft said stirring his tea to dissolve the sugar. “I became a consultant on her security the moment she became famous. Not to be immodest but my sister is a global star, yet one who just looks to share her music. Yes, she had her moments when she thrust herself into the spotlight only to shrink back into wanting a private life. She loves her fans, minus ones like Everett, and wants to be available for them without being pulled by the masses and ones who would look to take her down a darker path. So I took over security. She had many attempts on her by stalkers and overzealous fans but always stopped before she noticed. I let the full efforts be dropped after she returned home and moved in here, I should have known better. But with these new protocols in place, Willa will be safe.”

“But to watch her every move” Mary spoke up.

“I will not be watching her directly I owe my sister that much of her privacy, I will simply be monitoring the area around where she is. For example here, there are no cameras in the flat, and there never will be, however, there is now a camera trained on the door downstairs and many more on the street. The keys you have all have a transponder in them it will set up a log of who accesses the flat and when this information will only be available to Willa after I give her log in instructions when she wakes. If in the unlikely event someone gets a hold of one of the keys and makes a duplicate the key will be able to unlock the door but with no transponder, it will send a signal to the program. If Willa does not deactivate the sensor trip, it will alert a team and me will be sent to make sure she is ok. You all also have my direct line on your phones, only to be used if at the utmost necessity. If it is an emergency dial 999 and I will find out.” Mycroft stopped to sip his tea.

Greg took another drink of his coffee, he knew by falling in love with Willa he was going to have a hectic life. But this, he hoped he could do what was needed, he didn’t want to let her down.

“She’s been home almost a year” Mycroft continued “It’s become a game for fans and press alike to try and find her, this will all die down eventually. Willa knew what she was facing, and I hope this doesn’t affect her relationships with any of you.”

“I got used to an odd life with Sherlock” John spoke up “I am sure I can handle this.”

“I’m fine with it,” Mary said, “Everyone deserves a normal life.”

“Whatever anyone out there,” Greg said waving his hand in the direction of the street “Wants or thinks, it does not affect how I feel about her. I didn’t fall in love with DW Alley, I fell in love with Willa Holmes, and I’m staying with Willa Holmes no matter what.”

Mycroft gave an honest, genuine warm smile

“I was right, you two are meant for each other” Mycroft smiled. “I must go. Give my love to Willa and tell her to call me tomorrow after she’s up for a bit, not too early she needs her rest.”

Mycroft stood and took his cup and saucer over to the sink before gathering his umbrella and heading out. He was met at the bottom of the stairs by Mrs. Hudson, she was looking a lot better after being barricaded in her flat. She held up a box for him.

“Just some custard tarts” She smiled “Willa, John, and Greg love them, so I made them a batch; I thought you should have some too. You are such a caring, protective brother, Sherlock was lucky to have you, and now Willa is too.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. I shall share them with Anthea she loves a good custard” Mycroft gave the older woman a smile as he took the box and headed out.

=-=-=-=-=

Willa carefully made her way down the stairs, her bed was empty when she woke was Greg that mad that he didn’t stay. Not that she would blame him, not only for getting involved in a scuffle because of her fame but also from her adrenaline-fueled confession. The door to the main flat sat a little a jar. Willa carefully pushed it open to see Greg curled up on the sofa asleep, the telly still on low. She smiled and carefully sat on the edge of the sofa and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened.

“Moring,” She said running her hand down his cheek “You’re warm.” She said putting her hand on his forehead

“I’m fine,” He said carefully sitting, his arm was stiff

Willa unbandaged his arm and frowned “It looks a little infected, I cleaned it well, Mary said the doctor cleaned it again too.”

“Yeah and I showered last night too,” Greg said wincing as Willa inspected the cut.

“You used my body wash again didn’t you?” Willa asked raising an eyebrow.

“I like the smell.” Greg smiled

“It has micro scrubbing beads in it, micro scrubbing beads that have irritated and caused an infection to form in your cut.” Willa said as she poked at it “You have two options. You let me clean it and restitch it wear your sling and go to work, or go to the hospital have them flush it out restitch it, and them make you take the day off, and I know you don’t like taking personal days for your own personal self.”

“You can do it, hate hospitals.”

“OK”

Willa went and gathered the supplies she needed, she removed the stitches she had put in then went about cleaning it out thoroughly, Willa then restitched it and redressed it.

“I know you don’t like wearing a sling but the stab went into the muscles and this will keep them from moving too much so they can heal. In fact maybe I should wrap that upper arm.” Willa dug through the kit and found an elastic bandage and wrapped it around his bicep before putting his arm in the sling. “There all ready to face the world, and I will be texting Sally to get her to keep an eye on you to make sure you leave this sling on” Willa smiled and kissed him before heading to the kitchen

A couple of Mrs. Hudson’s tarts and a cup of coffee later Greg was off to work while Willa planned to cuddle with the cats all day, they cats who normally spent most of their time in Sherlock’s room (it was warm for them) or on by the windows. Since the back to back break-ins, they stayed close to Willa and Greg.

=-=-=-

Willa was grateful for things getting back to a more normal day. It had been four weeks since Everett’s break-in. Her cast was gone only an elastic bandage remained and the walking boot had been replaced with an ankle brace, and her ribs were feeling more normal. Greg’s arm now only bore a small scar

She was in bed curled around Greg, she hadn’t looked at the clock but was pretty sure it was sometime afternoon. That was fine, they had gotten in very late… or was that early.. After the Teen Cancer trust gala ball. Greg had had the time of his life. He had met so many rock and acting stars. And as Willa had promised he met Roger Daltrey, in fact she hadn’t told him that they were sitting at Rogers’s table, and she made sure Greg was sitting next to him the whole night. The two got along great after Greg’s initial star-struck-ness. Willa had a wonderful time and was able to just forget everything that had happened over the last two weeks, and have fun. They ate amazing food heard amazing music, they were able to meet some of the teens the new cancer care lounge helped, and Willa was planning on visiting soon to show the kids how to play some of her songs on the instruments there. And then her and Greg danced, and danced, and danced.

They had rolled into Baker Street sometime around 3am, and that’s when even more fun started. Willa had fun peeling Greg out of his three-piece suit. She even added a snapping of his braces on his chest before undoing them and sliding him out of his perfectly tailored trousers.

She doesn’t even know what time they stopped playing around and fell asleep, but she was all sure that it wasn’t more than a few hours ago. She woke and stretched.

Greg couldn’t get the day off but instead opted to have a night shift, which was okay with Willa her guitar, notepad, a case of Dr. Pepper she ordered from America and her cats had a date. If only the fans knew all their favorite big rock ballads and hits were written in her jimjams usually surrounded by pets and drinking a sugary beverage while nibbling on Jammie Dodgers, prawn cocktail crisps, and smarties. Willa ate well, but in her writing moods, she indulged… sometimes overindulged on junk food.

Willa headed to the kitchen and put on the coffee before looking up at the clock. 1:36pm ok, not bad. Greg had to be into work at 4. She would make him breakfast maybe share the shower with him that made her smile. Then send him off and start writing. She put the coffee on then dug around to see what cereal she had in the cupboard.

As the smell of coffee filled the flat Greg made his way downstairs.

“Moring,” he said kissing Willa

“Afternoon” Willa said kissing him then his neck before starting to suck at his neck giving an almost faded hickey a new brightness.

Greg smiled, and there they went at it again on the kitchen floor, Cooper, Marshmallow, and Harlow all watching from their perch on the kitchen table. The shower and food were done quickly and without much fanfare.

=-=-=-=-

Greg sat in his office going over the paperwork, he had been surprised when Donovan also opted to take the night shift, she had said something about not wanting him to be alone and getting to party on a Thursday night.

Willa was sitting on his desk, she had brought him some takeaway and some homemade coffee for his dinner.

“Writer's block?” He asked with a smile as she entered.

“Yeah, and I was going to go visit Mary, but then I remembered what day it was,” Willa said setting the food containers on the desk.

Greg narrowed his eyes while thinking then a smile of realization spread across his face.

“That’s tonight, I almost forgot. If all goes according to plan, you’re going to be hoping and praying that Mary picks out some decent bridesmaids dresses in a nice color” Greg smiled “Big step for them, a marriage proposal.”

“Yeah” Willa smiled; they both stared at their food and ate in silence for a minute. “You know” Willa started “Since we see more of each other and you are spending more and more time at Baker street I thought that you should just.”

Willa was cut off by her phone ringing the Imperial March from Star War played. Willa picked it up.

“Hello, Mycroft,” Willa said, a little annoyed at being interrupted. Greg watched as she furrowed her brow “Ok I’m on my way, no I’m at New Scotland Yard. Ok”

She stood and started gathering her things. “I have to go. Sorry I will explain everything later.”

“Is everything alright?” Greg asked slightly worried.

“Yes, yes wonderfully alright. I’ll call you later.” Willa said giving him and kiss and heading out.

Greg sighed and returned to eating his food.

Willa headed down to the street where the car was waiting. She climbed in, and it was off to Mycroft’s office.

=-=-=

Willa exited the car and headed up to the office, her smile grew as she saw the man sitting in the chair, his hair was much longer than she had ever seen it before and he has a beard to rival that of a hermit.

“Sherlock!” Willa exclaimed as she raced forward and hugged him. He gave a little wince before wrapping her in his arms and returning the hug.

“Willa. You’ve been injured. A fall while running, or a fight?” Sherlock said studying his little sister.

“Bit of both but it’s no bother.” Willa said looking him over “You’ve been tortured!”

“Just a little nothing I couldn’t handle,” Sherlock said with a smile.

“You look like one of your homeless networks. Mycroft get me a razor and some shaving soap. Sherlock needs a shave.” Willa smiled.

“I called in someone” Mycroft replied.

“Nonsense Mummy showed me how to give a man a proper shave, I’ve done it for both of you in the past, and I have shaved Greg, and my bandmates, who do you think gave Benson his Seneca Crane cut” Willa smiled as she guided Sherlock to a chair.

“You’re not still working with Mycroft are you?” Sherlock asked glancing between the two

“No, I’m retired.” Willa smiled as the shavings supplied were brought. “Going to have to get someone to do your hair though, don’t want to mess up those gorgeous curls” She laughed as she began to shave. She handled the straight razor like it was an extension of her hand.

Once she and the barber were done, she stepped out to allow her brother to dress.

Once he was dressed she returned and smiled, there was her brother, the stoic yet playful Sherlock Holmes.


	2. From the Empty Herse to His Last Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note, I took transcripts and rewrote adding Willa where needed and changing somethings to make it more my own and not a direct rewriting of the episode, in fact, I’ll be glossing over most of the stuff in Sign of Three (actually most of Sign of Three) save for some wedding moments between Willa and Greg ,please don’t shoot me. This is to bridge between my original idea for a story to happen before Sherlock’s return and unique stuff that will happen in my own 4th season storyline, so whatever happens in Season 4 will not change my writing just make this an alternate universe. Yes, there is some focus on Sherlock but mostly to establish as if Will had been there in season three after I start my own unique stuff Sherlock will be back in full force. Again this is an exercise in writing don’t shoot me, or I’ll send Lestrade after you

**The Empty Hearse**

**“I need you to give this matter your full attention, Sherlock. Is that quite clear?” Mycroft said from where he stood opposite Willa and Sherlock.**

**“What do you think of this shirt, Willa?” Sherlock asked turning to his sister**

**“Not as nice as the purple one” Willa smiled**

**“Sherlock!” Mycroft called with exasperation “I knew I should have waited to call our sister, the two of you together can be impossible.”**

**“I will find your underground terror cell, Mycroft,” Sherlock said as he did up the last button**

**“Ooh, terror cell is what brought you back not seeing your dear sister.” Willa smirked, Sherlock smiled, Mycroft rolled his eyes, Sherlock looked up at Mycroft “Just put me back in London. I need to get to know the place again, breathe it in – feel every quiver of its beating heart.”**

**“One of our men died getting this information. All the chatter, all the traffic, concurs there’s going to be a terror strike on London – a big one.” Anthea said from the doorway**

**“And what about John Watson?” Sherlock asked putting on his jacket**

**“John?” Mycroft asked**

**“Mmm. Have you seen him?”**

**“Oh, yes – we meet up every Friday for fish and chips.” Mycroft blathered out.**

**“I see him weekly, well little more so since my fight” Willa smiled “He’s had some difficulties in the past two years.”**

**Anthea handed Sherlock a folder. Sherlock opened the file to see two black and white surveillance photos of John one with Willa in them and Greg though it is just Greg’s hand.**

**“I keep tabs on Willa and occasionally John. You haven’t been in touch at all, to prepare him?” Mycroft asked. “Willa has been so good at keeping her secret. From everyone.”**

**“No,” Sherlock said distractedly, not fully paying attention to Mycroft as he looked at the picture of John with his new mustache. He’d had it since Willa met him. “Well, we’ll have to get rid of that.”**

**“We”? Mycroft said confused**

**“He looks ancient. I can’t be seen to be wandering around with an old man.” Sherlock said putting the pictures down “Willa can do it for him. If she’s not too busy with her new man, not much to go on with that half a hand in the picture but I’ll figure it out before she gets up the nerve to tell me.”**

**Willa raised her eyebrows. Did Sherlock already know or was he still a little off and recovering from his torture.**

**“I think I’ll surprise John. He’ll be delighted!” Sherlock said straitening his Jacket**

**“You think so?” Mycroft said giving Sherlock a cynical smiled as he looked at Willa, Mycroft knew what night it was**

**“Hmm. I’ll pop into Baker Street. Who knows – jump out of a cake.” Sherlock said with an amused smiled**

**“John doesn’t live at Baker Street anymore.” Willa said standing “He moved out, couldn’t bear to be there with you gone. Mrs. Hudson couldn’t bear to rent it out till I came along. I moved into John’s room left yours alone for your return.”**

**Sherlock looked at her surprised.**

**“Why would he be? It’s been two years. He’s got on with his life.” Mycroft added, Willa shot him a shut up Mycroft look**

**“What life? I’ve been away.” Sherlock remarked, and Willa couldn’t help but giggle.**

**Mycroft rolled his eyes.**

**“Where’s he going to be tonight?” She lock asked**

**“How would I know?” Mycroft replied, “Ask Willa.”**

**Willa just looked away**

**“You always know Mycroft” Sherlock smirked**

**Mycroft sighed**

**“He has a dinner reservation in the Marylebone Road. Nice little spot. They have a few bottles of the 2000 Saint-Emilion though I prefer the 2001.”**

**“I think maybe I’ll just drop by.” Sherlock smiled**

**“You know, it is just possible that you won’t be welcome,” Mycroft said as Willa just fell silent as she debated texting John or Mary and what she could say to give them a heads up.**

**“No, it isn’t. Now, where is it?” Sherlock asked**

**“Where’s what?” Mycroft asked with a smirk**

**“You know what.”**

**Anthea immediately appeared in the doorway holding Sherlock’s coat. Sherlock smiled with delight and slid his arms into the sleeves as Anthea lifted it into position.**

**Willa stood and popped up his collar for him**

**“Welcome back, Mr. Holmes,” Anthea said with a smiled**

**“Thank you ...” Sherlock started as he turned to face Mycroft “Ta” He turned and faced Willa and kissed her on her cheek before heading out.**

**“Don’t you think you should follow him?” Mycroft asked turning to face Willa**

**“Oh I’m going to the restaurant but I know the owner, I’m getting a table with a view, I want to see what John does,” Willa said with a smile.**

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Willa watched at first in delight as John sat there so oblivious to Sherlock’s disguise, but when the moment of realization hit, John turned angry, and Willa couldn’t blame him. She hurried over, Mary just glancing at her. Willa mouthed I’ll explain it all later, and the two women returned their attention to the two men.**

**Willa was one of the first in trying to pull John off of Sherlock, All that got her was a reprimand from them both about aggravating her leg, her arm, and her ribs, last time she’s save either of them from harm.**

**Once they were all effectively removed from the restaurant, they found themselves sitting in a booth at the nearby café.**

**It didn’t go over well as Sherlock let them know that Mycroft, Molly some of the homeless network and Willa knew that his death had been faked. He did speak up in Willa’s defense and said that she didn’t know the details just he had given her a heads up. John pulled off a punched him.**

**That got them kicked out of the café, so the moved to a nearby Kebab shop, and Willa and Mary grabbed Sherlock some napkins to place on his now bleeding lip. Willa held his coat for him.**

**He and John started to argue again and well John was right, Sherlock was in the wrong here no matter how much he thought he was right, and the more Sherlock talked, the worse he made it. Even if he was blathering on about the terrorist plot that brought him back, that set John off more as John felt he was skirting the issue**

**John head-butting Sherlock got them kicked out of the kebab shop. Now they were standing on the outside Sherlock had his head tilted back as Willa found him more tissue for his now bleeding nose.**

**She and Mary were guarding him while John hailed a taxi.**

**“I don’t understand.” Sherlock said pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and taking another tissue from Willa with the other “I said I’m sorry. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?**

**“Gosh. You don’t know anything about human nature, do you?” Mary said as she glanced up the road at John**

**Sherlock lowered his head “Mmm, nature? No. Human? ... No.”**

**“I’ll talk him around,” Mary said**

**Sherlock took the napkin from under his nose and looked at her curiously.**

**“You will?” Sherlock asked**

**Mary smiled “Oh yeah. For both of you, he’s right mad at you too Willa.”**

**“He has a right to be. A few others will be too I suspect.” Willa sighed picturing how to tell Greg.**

**Sherlock was looking at Mary closely going into his deduction mode.**

**John called for Mary she smiled at them then went to join John in the taxi.**

**Willa turned to Sherlock**

**“So, back to Baker Street?” She said with a smile**

**“No, I need to make a few stops.”**

**“Ok you’ll need keys,” She said handing him one of the new keys.**

**“New keys, you had the locks changed?”**

**“Had to. Anderson and his crazy Sherlock lives conspiracy club were breaking in, and one of his followers broke in to attack me” Willa said**

**“Anderson broke into my Flat. I’ll break his fingers.”**

**“I have a video of him being shoved onto his ass when being punched by my protector.” Willa smiled**

**“I’ll have to see it” Sherlock smiled he turned to hug his sister, as he did he noticed a new fragrance, not her perfume, something more Manish, a cologne that hung on her hair and coat collar transfer from a hug or a kiss. The scent of her new boyfriend Sherlock surmised, but where had he smelled it before.**

**“I’ll show it to you later; I’m going to get something to eat. Mycroft’s call interrupted my dinner.”**

**With that, she left, and Sherlock was on his way to St. Bart’s.**

**=-=-=-=**

**Molly Hooper walked into the locker room; she took out her keys and opened her locker. As the door swung open, the mirror on the inside revealed Sherlock standing a short distance away behind her, smiling slightly. She gasped and turned to look at him; a smiled started to creep across her face.**

**Greg walked across the underground parking garage, the shift was over, and he was looking forward to heading to Willa’s and having a shower. He searched his pockets where the heck had he put them. He never smoked at Willa’s (Not that she minded) and he couldn’t remember which pocket he’d put them in when he left, A silhouette passed by, Greg glanced up but stopped by a pole as he found the cigarette and lighter**

**He gave another look around before putting the smoke in his mouth and raised the lighter to it**

**“Those things’ll kill you.” A familiar voice said from the darkness**

**Greg froze, the flame not quite reaching the end of his cigarette as he stared into the distance while his brain processed what he was hearing.**

**“Ooh, you bastard!” He said lowering the lighter**

**“It’s time to come back. You’ve been letting things slide, Graham.” Sherlock said stepping forward**

**“Greg!” Greg said exasperatedly**

**“Greg,” Sherlock repeated**

**Greg gave him a good long stare before smiling he stepped forward and pulled Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock grimaced at first at the assault on the injuries from the torture that were hidden below his clothing there it was that smell, the cologne mixed with a hint of Lestrade’s cigarette brand. That’s what he had smelled on his sister. HE was her new love, Mycroft could have warned him. Mycroft had said that Willa had a semi-live in boyfriend; the fact that it was Lestrade was going to make things a little unusual.**

**Willa regretted not getting back to Baker Street sooner; she had stopped to take photos with some fans and had run into an old friend and went for a quick coffee. If she had come right back she would have spared Mrs. Hudson the scare Sherlock gave her, the man could make an entrance, but sometimes it was too much.**

**Later that night Willa could only laugh as social media was lit up with hashtags announcing Sherlock’s return, she showed him, but he just snorted and then replayed the video of Greg punching Anderson again, this time in slow motion.**

**=-=-=**

**Willa watched as Sherlock began putting together a pin board. Greg had dropped by to check on her and Sherlock had made him help him move Willa’s yoga mat, weights and treadmill (Mycroft had bought her a collapsible one, so she didn’t have to run in the streets) upstairs to her living area. He was at first peeved about the addition of cats to the flat, but as he sat on his laptop typing with one hand, and petting Harlow with the other Willa knew the cats were staying, in fact, this morning she couldn’t find Harlow to feed her only to find her curled up in bed with Sherlock.**

**Marshmallow didn’t take too kindly to the weight tree being gone it was one of her favorite places to perch. Willa was worried about the cats getting into several of Sherlock’s experiments that he had managed to set up in a short time, there went the kitchen table, and her baking trays now had dirt on them.**

**Maybe she would take Greg up on his offer to go live with him for a bit since everything she did was a distraction to Sherlock. He’d get over it, Willa knew it was just that he didn’t like the change, didn’t like that John wasn’t’ there.**

**Sherlock stood and started pinning pictures to his board. Willa sighed and went to get a suitcase packed. She was popping in to tell Sherlock that Mrs. Hudson would drop by the feed the cats when Mycroft arrived. Not wanting to be in the middle she left them to argue well she went to pick up some new baking supplies and head to Greg’s to do some baking, maybe make him a pie, or a nice apple streusel.**

**=-=-=-=**

**Willa sat beside Greg at his kitchen table as he told her about the fake Jack the Ripper crime scene and how Molly Hooper seemed to be the new John Watson.**

**“And now you know why I jumped at the offer to stay here or he’d be making me do all that… poor Molly.” Willa said as she lifted her fork to Greg and fed him another bite of the pie she had made.**

**“Maybe John will feel that missing part and go back, after all, he was an adrenaline junkie for all that stuff with Sherlock” Greg smiled.**

**Willa’s phone chirped she looked at it.**

**“Mary, asking me to come by Baker Street,” Willa said standing. “I’ll be back you don’t touch my pie.”**

**“Oh what you’ll tie me up again” Greg gave a sly smile**

**“Oh you wish,” Willa said kissing him before heading out the door.**

**=-=-=**

**Willa arrived at Baker Street too late. Mrs. Hudson informed her that Mary and Sherlock had left.**

**Hours later. Willa returned to Greg’s Flat. When she told him what had happened with John and the Guy Fawkes effigy fire, he was annoyed they didn’t call him. Willa just told him to hush as she led him into the bedroom.**

**“Oh yeah,” She added as the entered the bedroom “My parents are dropping in to see Sherlock. Mycroft is taking them to a play, but I thought we could go to dinner after.”**

**“OK,” Greg smiled as Willa pushed him down onto the bed.**

**=-=-=**

**A few days later they found themselves in the sitting area of 221B Baker Street. Greg sat in John’s chair; Willa sat on his lap, each holding a glass of champagne and each ignoring the glares from Sherlock.**

**Mrs. Hudson and Mary were sitting by them. Sherlock was bringing in a new bottle of champagne.**

**They were all discussing the upcoming wedding, even though John had not formally asked Mary yet she had already said yes. There was a knock at the door, and Molly entered with a man she introduced as Tom. He had a particular look about him that made the others smile.**

**Greg raised his glass in a toast as John and Sherlock each put on their coats.**

**They joked about the wedding and whether Sherlock would be there. He did smile and wink at Mary. Then he and John were off to face the reporters outside.**

**The Sign of Three**

**Willa could not believe that Sherlock called Greg away from a case, one he had been working on for months, to help write a speech for the wedding. It was getting to be that nothing her brother did could surprise her, but that one, at least a quick call to Mycroft made sure that all the credit went to Greg. Selfless giving Greg, god that’s why she loved him so much, never afraid to help someone out even if it meant losing out on something.**

**The dresses were lilac, Sherlock and Mary picked the color. Willa’s was a nice simple sleeveless cut with a taffeta sash, she had to option of a strapless gown like Mary’s maid of Honor Janine, but Willa hadn’t done strapless since the shooting. Yes, she had a tattoo over the scar, but she didn’t like showing it off too much, she had even offered to cover her other tattoos if Mary wanted. Mary said it was okay that tattoos were part of Willa and Mary couldn’t care less if people didn’t like them, she thought there were impressive.**

**Willa had moved back into 221b and was trying to bring up the possibility of Greg moving in with her on a more permanent basis as the rent in his flat was going up. But every time she tried, Sherlock talked about the wedding.**

**Then there was the stag night. Willa and gleefully accompanied Greg to the lockup to pick up John and Sherlock, and she and Greg had a wonderful time on the way home shouting a conversation to each other over the radio that was blaring in Greg’s car. She also nursed them back to health the next morning with plenty of water and fried food.**

**Then the big day was here. The ceremony was lovely; it went by without a hitch, she wishes she could say the same about the reception. Between The near-murder of a guest and the speech, well the speech was lovely; just long and odd, but then again it was so fittingly Sherlock. And he still didn’t get Greg’s name right although now Willa was sure it was all for a tease. Willa could only watch from the head table and smile at Greg, Molly, Tom and Mrs. Hudson. There were some facepalms from tables, but Willa just kept laughing as Sherlock spoke.**

**Then came the first dance that beautiful melody Sherlock composed, Sherlock had made Willa go over to Greg’s every time he worked on it. There was not a dry eye in the place as he played. Many people were watching John and Mary, but Willa’s eyes found themselves wandering over to her brother, there was sadness in his eyes as he played. The next chapter in his life was starting, and like he feared that it would be without John.**

**It was then that Willa realized how much Dr. John Watson meant to her brother.**

**Willa and Greg danced the night away; they didn’t even notice Sherlock leave. Willa’s focus was all on Greg and his on her as more than a few times the held each other close during a slow song. Willa had a dance with John too of course, and Mary danced with Greg.**

**Willa even took a break and sent Greg to dance with Mrs. Hudson.**

**Willa was not too sure how she came to catch the bouquet Willa was startled to see the bright arrangement of flowers come hurtling her way, especially since she was not standing on the dancefloor with the other women. Instincts kicked in, and the flowers were hers. John practically aimed the garter at Greg bouncing it off the DI’s shoulder before it came to rest in his hands.**

**The two blushed as a chair was brought over so in a newer tradition Greg could put the garter on the one who caught the flowers (Willa).**

**Willa sat, and Greg kneeled in front of her, and she seductively put her now shoeless (she had set them aside earlier) foot on Greg’s shoulder.**

**She smiled as he blushed, his ears going that delightful shade of pick that she loved. There were hoot and hollers and catcalls as he slid the garter onto her leg.**

**“Use your teeth” someone who sounded suspiciously like John called.**

**Greg took the garter that was now by her ankle in his mouth and holding her ankle he slid the garter up and over her knee. Willa tossed the hem of her dress that she was carrying over Greg’s head and the crowd roared with laughter and cheers.**

**Greg helped Willa stand, and the two started to dance to the music the DJ put on.**

**Mary smiled and Leaned on John “I think we know the next wedding we’ll be attending” She said with a smile.**

**“If he gets the nerve, and the chance to ask, and then survives the trials her brothers will put him though.” John laughed. He looked around and noticed Sherlock wasn’t there. Sherlock had mentioned that he might leave early, parties were not his thing.**

**After the garter bouquet dance, the guests filled the dancefloor for more up-tempo dancing.**

**Willa spent the night at Greg’s, the next morning she had a text from Sherlock telling her to stay there for a bit he needed time.**

**Greg just nodded “It a huge change for him, not just him and John now is it, it’s John and Mary, and if he is available John and Sherlock.”**

**“And with Mary pregnant and the baby on the way, that’s going to change things,” Willa said**

**“Good for them though, I’d love to have a few kids running around,” Greg said sipping his coffee.**

**Willa smiled**

**“You’re the first man I’ve been with that had ever said they wanted kids. Maybe we should start trying?” Willa smiled.**

**Greg’s smile grew “We can start tonight after work.”**

**“We have dinner with my publicist so after that” Willa smiled as Greg pulled her down onto his lap for a kiss.**

**His Last Vow**

**Willa hadn’t seen Sherlock in weeks, and frankly, it was scaring her. He had text to say that she should stay out of everything and go on with her life but she couldn’t, she worried.**

**So it was she found herself early morning standing in the lab at St Bart’s a worn out and ragged Sherlock in front of her. Molly returned with the results of the test. John was just about to ask for the results when Molly reached up and slapped Sherlock. That was all the answer they needed.**

**Willa wouldn’t look at her brother. They both had a long sorted past with drugs, but every time she’s been tempted in the last 15 years she had called, and they had talked. But he couldn’t even do the same; she didn’t know what went on in his head. Why he couldn’t just pick up the phone and call, or come by Greg’s. Was that why he wanted her out, so that he could do drugs, is that why the cats, minus Harlow who Sherlock and declared was his now were dropped off by a courier at Greg’s (where they had to hide them due to the no pet policy)**

**From St. Bart’s it was back to Baker Street. Will quickly called Greg to fill him in before hopping in the taxi with Sherlock and John. Mary was taking the others from the drug house home.**

**At 221b they found Mycroft and a team.**

**“You could have told me he was missing when I called you,” Willa said turning to face Mycroft**

**“And send you into a drug house, already had one sibling have a relapse didn’t need another one going down that rabbit hole,” Mycroft said with a smirk that just angered Willa further.**

**Mycroft pushed at Sherlock till he snapped and pinned Mycroft against the wall.**

**Mycroft and his men left. Sherlock turned to Willa**

**“I didn’t want to bother you. You and Lestrade have a nice relationship going you don’t need me in the way.” Sherlock leaned into her and whispered “Now please you go. I know you got an email yesterday, I was CCd, I would listen to Mr. Magnusson’s instructions, go and stay with Greg. I don’t need you getting hurt.”**

**Willa nodded a slight tear in her eyes; he was right she had received an email stating that she should remove herself from all cases and doings of her brother, lest she want the world to know what she did while on tour.**

**Sherlock had made a mental note to speak with Mycroft at a later time about what he had their sister do.**

**Willa hugged John and left.**

**It was only when Sherlock got shot that she learned he’d been hiding Janine in the bedroom.**

**Willa sat vigil at Sherlock’s bed the entire time. Another email from Mr. Magnusson let her know she could be by her brother's side but warned her not to delve too deeply into the case as she may not like what she found out.**

**Willa tried to talk to John and Mycroft about it they wouldn’t answer, Even Greg told her to leave it. Mycroft had told him the matter of the investigation was falling on him and that Greg was to stay out of it and for Willa’ sake keep her out of it too.**

**Greg told Willa that Mycroft was not letting any of the CID investigators look at the file. Didn’t stop Greg from asking questions though, he just wanted to help.**

**It was a long hard fight, but Sherlock pulled tough and was doing not too poorly. He had a visit from Janine who was nice to say she left Willa out of all her tell-all interviews**

**Willa had only left the room for a few moments to use the facilities when she met up with Greg and John in the hall they were heading so Greg could talk to Sherlock when they entered the room was empty.**

**Sherlock had a few bolt holes as some called it, Willa referred to them as safe spaces or thinking spots. He had tons spread all over London and some on the outskirts too.**

**Mycroft was tracking him, and told Willa to back off; Sherlock had to do something on his own. Willa wondered what secrets her brothers were hiding as she wandered around London herself.**

**Much later she met up with a tired looking Sherlock, and when she asked for answers, she got none.**

**Greg wasn’t able to make the trip out to see Willa’s parents for Christmas. Sally’s dad was ill, and so he had to take her shifts and Dimmock himself was sick so with two officers already down Greg’s leave had to be canceled. Willa said it would be fine she’d be back in London for New Year’s Eve and they were going to make their own fireworks.**

**Mycroft made a gagging face as Willa talked on the phone with Greg just outside the kitchen**

**“Honestly, she’s going to see him in a few days; it’s not like either of them is off in war” Mycroft scowled. Love to him was not a necessary thing, while he wanted his sister to be happy he felt that his sister was acting like a giddy school girl.**

**“Oh your sister is in love, Myc, and this is the first time dear Willa's been away from that fit copper of hers,” Their Mum said with a smile before exiting**

**“She and Graham are a nice fit” Sherlock smiled**

**“You can’t even get his name right,” Mycroft said with a scowl.**

**“I like to tease” Sherlock smiled.**

**“Oh, dear God, it’s only two o’clock. It’s been Christmas Day for at least a week now.” Mycroft said rubbing at his temples**

**Their Mum reentered**

**“Mikey, is this your laptop?” she asked pointing down to a silver-grey laptop on the table, half-obscured by a chopping board on top of it which had several whole peeled potatoes and the peelings on it.**

**“On which depends the security of the free world, yes ...” he said giving a sarcastic smile, “and you’ve got potatoes on it.”**

**“Well, you shouldn’t leave it lying around if it’s so important.” She said heading to the other counter**

**“Why are we doing this? We never do this.” Mycroft aid waving his hand around**

**Their mother gave an exasperated look**

**“We are here because Sherlock is home from hospital and we are all very happy,” Mum said**

**“Am I happy too? I haven’t checked.” Mycroft said with a fake smile**

**“Behave, Myc” their Mum scolded.**

**“Mycroft’ is the name you gave me if you could possibly struggle all the way to the end.” He said with a sigh**

**Billy the homeless guy Sherlock had been helping out entered with some punch and started getting Mum rattled she sent him on his way**

**“Lovely when you bring your friends round,” Mycroft said voice dripping with sarcasm**

**“Stop it, you. Somebody’s put a bullet in my boy ...” She said walking over to Sherlock and kissing the top of his head “... and if I ever find out whom, I shall turn absolutely monstrous.”**

**“You and me both Mummy.” Will said entering and giving her mum and hug.**

**“And I am so glad you can be home for Christmas,” their mum said giving her a hug in return “It’s been too long.”**

**Their Mum returned to her pile of stuff and pulled out something she indicated was for Mary before heading out.**

**Their dad entered stating the John and Mary needed a moment, Willa was going to see if they needed tea when Sherlock suggested they go outside.**

**They were talking about Magnusson when Willa got out there. He was the one who told her to stay away from Sherlock until he got shot. They still wouldn’t answer her as to who had shot him.**

**Sherlock offered her a cigarette.**

**“I quit” she replied**

**“But every time you smell it on Greg you want one. You even snuck one from him back a few months ago. Just before I returned, that’s why he couldn’t find them in his pocket. I watched him for a bit before surprising him.” Sherlock smiled**

**Willa sighed and took the cigarette from Sherlock, Mycroft lit it.**

**“So this Magnussen somehow found out about my MI-6 service record” Will said looking at Mycroft “any idea How?”**

**“I assure you I am looking into it,” Mycroft said**

**“About that” Sherlock said turning to Mycroft “How dare you get our sister involved in your politics.”**

**“She had no objection to it,” Mycroft said Sherlock looked at Willa**

**“I didn’t mind at first, but when I tired of it and wanted out, Mycroft let me out. And I am never going back.”**

**Willa finished her cigarette and headed back inside, and Sherlock and Mycroft stayed till their Mum caught them.**

**Willa exited the washroom and looked around; everyone was dozing.**

**She went and found Sherlock talking with John.**

**“Why are you awake?” Sherlock said giving Willa a confused look**

**“Because I am,” Willa said giving him a suspicious look.**

**“Did you like your tea?” he said eying her.**

**“Didn’t have any tea.”**

**Sherlock sighed**

**“What are you up to Sherlock?”**

**“Nothing”**

**“You’re going after Magnusson.”**

**“Yes and you should stay here,” Sherlock said, and he and John headed for the door.**

**“If you are going to take that bastard down I want to be there,” Willa said following. “The things he threatened to do to Greg.”**

**Sherlock and John stopped Sherlock knew Willa was threatened but Greg.**

**“I knew you broke into Magnusson’s office, and if I said anything or if I dug into the case, He said he would make Greg lose his job and maybe go to jail for aiding and abetting a drug trafficker, said he’d make you go down too.”**

**Sherlock hugged his sister, and the three set off for Appledore.**

**When they reached Appledore Willa couldn’t help but be taken aback, it was beautiful, all the glass walls and a circular shape.**

**She followed Sherlock and John in, and although she would not admit it, she was a little lost. Sherlock and John seemed to have an idea what was going on and what they were doing, Willa was just there out of revenge. She had never been blackmailed before, and it angered her how he had threatened not only herself but everyone she loved. How could one man hold such power and how could one man know so much about so many influential people? How could people have been letting this happen?**

**When Magnusson greeted them even he was shocked to see Willa tag along, he made some comments about the dumb rock star not being so stupid after all and well he guessed it did take brains to be an MI-6 operative. John just gave Willa a shocked look and Magnusson went to say something about another one in the midst, which Willa didn’t hear when Sherlock cut him off.**

**The men began to talk about Magnusson’s vault of information. Willa let her mind wander as she looked around; they kept talking something about Mary, something about Mycroft, then the reveal. The vaults were nothing but Magnusson’s mind palace. It was then Willa saw the laptop in Sherlock’s hand, Mycroft’s, he was going to be pissed.**

**Magnusson led them out to the patio. He asked Willa to come to stand next to him. Sherlock just nodded, and Willa went to stand in front of the evil genius.**

**“I wanted you dead a few years ago, now I just want to see you in pain,” Magnusson said before he quickly and swiftly turned and made a kicking motion, with a strength no one knew he possessed he connected with Willa’s knee. It folded with a sickening crunch**

**She screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground before curling up in a ball clutching her leg. John moved to check her when Magnusson stopped him. Willa struggled to watch as John knelt in front of Magnusson and Magnusson started flicking his face, something about Mary again and something about the vaults only being in his mind.**

**The Police where near, in a helicopter, Willa thought she heard Mycroft, she looked up to see Sherlock shoot Magnusson, then surrender. John was by Willa’s side trying to stabilize her leg. Willa felt her consciousness slipping as the pain overtook her.**

**=-=-=-=-=**

**Willa awoke in a hospital in London, Greg was beside her but that was it, no Sherlock, no Mycroft, no Mary or John. And Greg looked upset, like really upset.**

**“Hey,” He said a small smile creasing his face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.**

**“What happened?”**

**“Well the official story the press was fed is that you fell while hiking on your Christmas holiday,” Greg said as he moved to sit on her bed “But the reality is that Magnusson bloke messed up your knee dislocated and tore a muscle. They fixed it all, but you’ll be in here another day and be on sticks for a while.”**

**“Where’s Sherlock, did Mycroft have him shot?” Willa said sitting.**

**“No he kept the police from shooting Sherlock, he won’t be convicted of the murder of Charles Magnusson, but he’s been put in a sort of exile, a suicide mission somewhere in Eastern Europe.” Greg said holding Willa’s hand “He leaves today.”**

**“It wasn’t murder it was self-defense, Magnusson attacked me, and threatening everyone and was going after John,” Willa said sitting**

**“Not how the law saw it, Magnusson is a powerful man with lots of connections,” Greg said easing her back down to a laying position.**

**“Only because he was blackmailing so many people, they should be rejoicing and be praising Sherlock for freeing them from his grip, not sending him to his death” Willa was mad.**

**“I don’t know,” Greg said kissing her forehead again. Willa teared up.**

**“I can’t even say goodbye.”**

**Greg held her close as she cried if he even knew where they were he would try to take her, but Mycroft didn’t say, all he said was for Greg to take care of Willa.**

**-=-=-=-=**

**Sherlock stared out of the window of the private jet. Was Willa alright, when he had last seen her she was on the ground crying in pain. She passed out when they moved her to the helicopter. Then she was taken, and he hadn’t seen her since. She was still in the hospital Lestrade was with her, he would look after her.**

**They hadn’t even taken off yet when Mycroft called him. Moriarty was all over the networks with a “Did you Miss Me.”**

**As he wrote down the last of his list Sherlock closed his eyes, and in a drug-fueled haze he dreamed of a simpler time, he dreamed of a bride back from the dead, and he dreamed of digging her up present day and how she came to life. How could Moriarty be alive? The bride didn’t come back from the dead she just had help; so, therefore, Moriarty had help.**

**The first stop he made after his sentence was stayed was the hospital.**

**Willa hugged him tight and cried; she thought she had lost him.**

**He assured her he was going nowhere. She asked how he was able to come back after the exile. It was then he realized that they had no tv on and no way of seeing Moriarty’s broadcast.**

**He sat at her bedside and told her of his mind palace construct of Amelia Regeleti.**

**She smacked him for taking drugs again but then agreed that while the Man Moriarty was most certainly probably dead, (stranger things had happened though), the more global scale identity of Moriarty was out there.**

**“Gavin,” Sherlock said looking up at Greg who just rolled his eyes. “For the past year my sister has tried to ask you an important question, and I think that I have been the cause for her not to do so. She would like you to move in permanently with her. Her rooms at 221B would also be yours I would be fine sharing with as long as you don’t mind the odd experiments and my playing violin with thinking.” Sherlock smiled**

**“I’ve stayed over enough to know what you are like as a flatmate.” Greg smiled “I will move in. Eventually, I already signed my new lease on my flat, and I can’t leave for at least a year if I’m lucky. So I’ll stay more permanently at Baker Street, and my flat will be a retreat if needed.”**

**“Sounds Fair” Sherlock smiled “I will leave you to rest my dear, and I will see you tomorrow, I’m sure Mycroft can arrange for you to come home and be under the care of John.”**

**Willa smiled and hugged Sherlock watching him go she pulled Greg down onto the bed to cuddle.**


	3. The Rise and Return of Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock curled tighter into a ball on his bed, he was cold, but he was sweating, and his muscles ached. The hunger, oh the gripping tearing hunger was the worst. Not for any food or beverage but for his vice, the drugs, his list, he hadn’t planned to live, He had been exiled, sent to his death on a suicide mission for the murder of Charles Magnusson, he wasn’t supposed to be back at Baker Street. He had taken his list for a reason, to just die in an overdose and be done with the world. His best friend had moved on with his new wife and soon to be born baby, his brother was occupied with the government and his sister was happily in love with a man Sherlock had known for years but who now he was really starting to grasp.

He wasn’t supposed to live, and now his body was reminding him of that. Intense fatigue, the headache, an extreme lethargy that was from the now lack of cocaine, Sherlock had taken his usual seven percent solution but mixed it this time with heroin, not his standard mix, but it was what he could get. When he took it, he knew why his sister used it for so long, that rush he got, the sharp focus on his mind that allowed him to explore the Regeleti case in his mind palace. The drugs, like the rush of solving cases, allowed him to focus, allowed him to see every detail. Now his mind was cloudy and fuzzy like he was on the outside of the palace looking in though smudged, dirty windows. Now he felt a deep pain down to his bones and an ache that churned at his stomach.

He was vaguely aware that there was someone next to him holding a pail that was much needed as his stomach decided to empty what little contents it had.

The hand on his forehead was nice and warm.

“He’s still really burning up,” a voice said he wanted to argue that no he was freezing but his mind would not talk to his mouth and all that came out was a mumble.

“It’s ok Sherlock we’re here,” Another voice said as someone sat him up and held a glass to his lips.

He took a mouthful of the water, it felt so good. He drank more.

“Easy,” the voice said, “While we don’t want you getting dehydrated we don’t want you choking on water.”

He was put down on the bed again, and he soon returned to his curled up a little ball. Someone was massaging his joints as more voices filled the air. Then sleep called him back again.

=-=-=

Sherlock’s withdrawal went on for two weeks, it was hard in the beginning but near the end, his mind cleared, and he was able to respond, Willa and John were confident he was going to be in the clear.

Willa was worried though, would this last, how bad was the hunger going to be, there was no simple way to chase that off hunger. She had been there many times, so had Sherlock. She had beaten it but didn’t know if her brother ever honestly would.

Sherlock made his way down the hall into the kitchen; Greg and John were sitting at the table coffees in hand. Mary was at the stovetop mixing up something that smelled like curried chicken.

“Afternoon,” Greg said with a smile. “You’re looking a lot better then you have been”

“Thank you, Graham, I am feeling better too,” Sherlock said sitting as Mary gave him a cup of coffee. “Is Willa at a meeting?” He was noting his absent sister who he had deduced was the one at his bedside the entire time, bad leg and all

“Her back was giving her trouble,” John said, “I came by to help, and Mary decided we should cook you dinner.”

Sherlock looked in the direction of Willa’s room.

“I know I had a delirious fit last night I was not the cause of her pain was I,” Sherlock asked as Mary started to serve them.

“No that was Greg you bruised there, Willa was already upstairs at that point” John smiled.

Sherlock looked down “I am sorry Lestrade I did not mean to injure you.”

“It’s fine Sherlock, you didn’t hit that hard. Barely even a mark” Greg said holding up his arm to reveal a small already healing bruise on his elbow.

Sherlock just nodded “How long have I been, ah out of commission.”

“Two weeks.”

“Oh dear that’s much too long, the syndicate could have operatives all over by now,” Sherlock said standing and heading to his chair

“Dinner first deducing later,” Mary said guiding him back to the table.

“The safety of England and maybe the world is at stake,” Sherlock said as he attempted to stand, but he was still weak from the lack of proper nutrition.

“Mycroft and Willa have had their ears open and eyes peeled,” Greg said between mouthfuls of the curry.

“Willa is working with Mycroft again?” Sherlock scowled.

“It was her choice,” John said. “With you out of commission, she felt she should step up and help. Mycroft got all her old clearances back, and she spends hours on her laptop looking at documents and videos.”

“I’m sorry Greg,” Sherlock said looking at the man “She should be focusing on her relationship and what makes her happy not doing my job.”

“No need to be sorry” Greg replied “although it is nice to hear that word come out of your mouth” He smiled “She’s put down four cases for me as well. My clearance rate is back up.”

“Well then perhaps I should just return to my room and forget everything.”

“Don’t be like that Sherlock?” John said, “You were missed while out, and you are needed, Willa said she can only do so much and is looking forward to working with you, she said you work very well together.”

“That we do,” Sherlock said eyeing the food in front of him. Mary was heading upstairs with a plate for Willa.

“Eat,” John and Greg said together. Sherlock sighed.

Mary returned, and the four began to eat, Sherlock found himself staring over at the sitting area where Willa had started a pin board, a very nice one too, he’d taught her well.

“Finish eating then you can play” Mary smiled, and Sherlock kept eating.

=-=-=-=

Sherlock sat in front of the pinboard. Willa had some files sitting out, and he started going over them. It had been hours since dinner, and he wasn’t done. John and Mary had left, Mary needed her rest she was nearly eight months pregnant and Sherlock had read that she should be relaxing and being taken care of by John.

Greg had gone up to bed around midnight, Sherlock insisted that he didn’t want him tired at work. He did not need him making mistakes on the job, Willa was so proud to talk about his achievements and his career as a member of New Scotland Yard. She was pleased to have a regular boyfriend with a steady job, and Sherlock was going to do everything he could to make sure Willa had the life she wanted, even if that meant she was back in with Mycroft and his MI-6 pals. Greg was going to have one exemplary record, and Sherlock would make sure that Greg always got the credit.

There was movement behind him. He turned to see Willa in the doorway leaning on her crutches.

“You shouldn’t be up; the crutches will only aggravate you back,” Sherlock said turning back to the files.

“My back is doing much better, it’s getting used to me sleeping on my back and not my stomach. Guess that will be my sleep position from now on even after this heavy thing comes off” Willa said gesturing to her brace as she sat in John’s chair, Sherlock stood and moved the ottoman over and got her leg resting on it. “Thanks”

“You’re welcome.”

“There have been sightings all over Europe and some in North America, one in China.” I’ve been slowly going through and weeding out the false reports, people thinking there is a reward or the conspiracy nuts that Anderson still hangs around… I had to block his number, shouldn’t have even given it to him in the first place but he had some useful stuff at first. Mostly some of the reports from Moriarty’s death. And you don’t have to worry about him showing up here. He’s got a restraining order filed against him…. Or so he thinks, never filed it, but Mycroft’s delivery of the news sure scared him into compliance.”

Willa smiled as Sherlock looked at the files and reports she hadn’t sorted.

Greg found them in the morning Sherlock asleep at the table head on arms that were on his laptop, an email to Mycroft open filled with many g’s as would fit in the text field from Sherlock’s little finger resting on the G key. Willa was asleep in John’s chair leg still propped up on the ottoman.

Greg slipped the laptop from underneath Sherlock and replaced it with a pillow from the sofa. He set the computer on the desk and went over and kissed Willa.

“Morning,” She said opening her eyes

“Finding anything useful?” Greg asked as he went to put on the coffeepot.

“Some got rid of the really bizarre and fake reports, we were tracking a guy named Sebastian Moran though Bulgaria, but I guess we fell asleep,” Willa said making her way to the kitchen, she shook Sherlock’s shoulder. “Sherlock”

He gave a groan and then opened his eyes.

“Morning” Willa said smiling.

“When did I fall asleep?” He asked as he quizzically looked at the pillow on the table.

“Sometime after I did I guess,” Willa said, “Not your normal who needs sleep self yet, your body is still healing, and I guess you crashed.”

“I was emailing Mycroft about our findings.”

“Already? I was going to wait until we had a bit more. I want to track Moran up until at least last week” Willa said as Greg set the coffee in front of them.

“I wanted the CCTV footage from around St. Bart’s the day I jumped,” Sherlock said looking around for his laptop.

“I put it on the desk,” Greg said, “You were sending him an email full of G’s.”

“Ah” Sherlock replied as Greg set out some baking Mrs. Hudson had made.

“No need to involve Mycroft, I can get you whatever we need.” Willa smiled

“Don’t you have an interview or something?” Sherlock glared

“Nope. Nothing on my schedule for months.” Willa smiled

“You’ll get bored” Sherlock taunted

“Yes but then if I do, I will write, not blow holes in the wall” Willa smiled.

“Where’s the fun in that” Sherlock smirked

“As long as you two behave and stay out of trouble” Greg smiled

“Yes Dear,” Sherlock said in a mocking tone

“You are still healing dear brother don’t make me hurt you.”

“Oh a Chinese burn or cacking me in front of the press” Sherlock smirked

“No, and Chinese burn is politically incorrect now” Willa smiled

“Bah” Was Sherlock replied

“I’d hide something of importance from you.” She smiled

“I’d like to see you try.” Sherlock laughed

“Oi Alright children, behave,” Greg said as he started tying his tie. “Do I have to stay home to supervise you two?”

“No Sherlock will behave” Willa smiled

Greg smiled and shook his head it was never going to be dull living with these two.

“I’ll be in court all day. Limited access to my phone” Greg said giving Willa a kiss. “Maybe I should send Mary over to watch you two.”

“We’ll be fine,” Willa said as Sherlock shoved a biscuit in his mouth and headed to his desk. “And Mrs. Hudson is downstairs.”

“Ok. See you later,” Greg said giving Willa another kiss and going

She turned and was met with a pillow in the face.

“I know where you sleep Sherlock,” Willa said throwing it back

“And I can hear you coming a mile away you’re like an elephant on those crutches.”

Greg stood outside the flat and smiled before heading to work.

=-=-=-=-=

“Awesome job Willa,” Greg said as he watched her walk down the hall from the physiotherapy room.

“Thanks, no more crutches no more cane, and a smaller brace, it’s been a long month, but I’m glad to be up on my feet again” Willa smiled

“Yes but you still need to take it easy, you tell me you are and then my team, and I find you, Sherlock and John at a crime scene chasing down a suspect,” Greg said as the two headed down the hall.

“I think I did a pretty good job of bringing him down with my cane” Willa smiled “I did call, but you didn’t answer.”

“I was on the phone with my boss getting yelled at because that brother of yours stole another warrant card,” Greg said

“Oh sorry about that,” Willa said reaching into her coat pocket and handing him back a small leather wallet

“You!” Greg stopped and looked at her “You took it”

“No, I got it back and was going to put it back before you noticed, but then I got the ping on my tracking program and got distracted by Moran’s movements in France.”

All Greg could do was laugh, all those years ago when he met Sherlock, if someone told him he’d now be dating the man’s sister and being double-teamed by their antics, but not minding it as well it was laughable really, he never would believe them.

“Sorry want me to call your boss? I could make him that chocolate bread he likes.” Willa said leaning in and nibbling at Greg’s neck.

“No call but make the bread, I will admit, having all the Holmes as friends are helpful, I don’t get in trouble as often, and they are more accepting to Sherlock’s methods.” Greg smiled as he opened the car door for Willa and helped her in.

“But there’s a line drawn with the warrant card” Will added

“Yes,” Greg said as he got in

“I’ll have a talk with him”

“Will it help.”

“Probably not but it’s worth a try.” Willa smiled as they drove off.

=-=-=-=-=

“There’s been no movement for weeks,” Sherlock said starring at the pin board, they had just solved a case for the Yard and went to their primary concern, but it hadn’t changed much. It was frustrating.

“It’s like he moves on the edge of England but is afraid to step in,” Willa said tracing a line on the map. Scotland, Wales, even Ireland, but not a toe into England.”

“He’s taunting us,” Sherlock said sitting in his chair.

“And there’s been no sign of the one who looked like Moriarty since Minsk,” Willa said sitting opposite him.

“Have you two been up all night?” Greg said heading to the shower

His answer was some muffled whatever’s as he went and started his shower. When he dressed and exited, they were both on their laptops typing away.

“You still coming for lunch,” Greg said leaning down and kissing Willa’s cheek.

“Yeah, have to get ready and stop by to see Mycroft and the Diogenes, but I’ll be by the yard in time to beat the lunch rush” Willa smiled as she transferred some files to an online encrypted file.

“OK see you then,” Greg said leaving.

Willa stretched and extended her leg it was no longer sore and headed to the shower.

A visit to the Diogenes meant dressing up. Once dressed she made sure Sherlock’s coffee was topped up and left him with Marshmallow on his feet, Cooper on his lap and Harlow on her favorite perch on his shoulder.

Willa hailed a cab and was off.

=-=-=-=-=

“What did you bring me today my dear,” Mycroft said as Willa sat across from in a room known as the Strangers room, the only place where talking was allowed at the Diogenes Club.

“It goes deeper than we thought, this Moriarty guy, he’s bad, the definition of an evil genius. I mean, Sherlock faked his death with some smoke and mirrors, but the Moriarty guy, The DNA is back it’s him, how does one survive a bullet through the brain with a hole as big as my first blown in the back of his skull. I mean people have survived eating a bullet before, but that was because their trajectory is off. It travels up through the soft palate and into the sinuses usually exiting through the forehead or nasal area. Certainly doesn’t leave them looking pretty.” Willa said as Mycroft looked through all the security film she had unscrambled.

“And how was this new DNA to be tested acquired?” Mycroft said raising his eyebrow.

“I have a friend who was able to make contact with him” Willa explained as she showed a video of a man casually bumping into Moriarty on the street in Berlin. “Small scrape on his hand, it was so cold that day Moriarty won’t have even noticed, he expressed it back here, and I had it run against the results Molly had from the rooftop.”

“There was a body Willa I saw it myself,” Mycroft said

“But this is Moriarty,” Willa said slamming a photo down “This is that man who drove me to the brink of death, the one who has been obsessed with Sherlock for years. The one who would hang at the stage door and tell me I was pretty when I was sinking deeper and deeper into my drug addiction, he even has the scar” Willa said tears building.

Years ago when she was working at some of the underground music clubs of London, she had met a man named Jim. He was sweet, he treated her differently than the other guys who were older than her. He asked for nothing except to hear her sing. In return he was one of her suppliers; it started with marijuana then escalated quickly to heroin.

“Does Sherlock know that the man he sent to the hospital all those years ago is the same man who mentally tortured him three years ago?” Mycroft asked gathering up the papers and closing his laptop.

“I haven’t told him, and I don’t think he remembers, he deleted most of those years’ ages ago,” Willa said standing.

“I plan to tell him this afternoon, I’m telling Greg as well, it’s only fair that he knows why this is so important to me,” Willa said heading to the door

“It’s your choice,” Mycroft said, “have a nice lunch.”

“Thanks, I will,” Willa said leaving.

She started making her way to the to the yard the day was beautiful so she would walk, she liked walking. She lit up a cigarette as turned to take the shortcut between streets.

As she entered the alley, the van pulled up. Willa looked up, and a tall, muscular man reached out the now open van door and pulled her in.

=-=-=-=-=-

Greg sat at his desk twirling the box in his hand. He opened it and looked the ring. He hoped she liked it, it had pink diamonds in it, pink was her favorite.

He replayed the scenario over in his mind again and hoped it didn’t go the same way Mary and John’s had.

Oh, that was mean, he thought, Sherlock meant well. Sherlock knew about this proposal. Greg wanted to be proper; He’d asked Willa’s mother and father, then asked Mycroft and Sherlock for Willa’s hand. Mycroft began to explain that he should know all about Willa and was shocked when Greg told Mycroft he already knew.

Greg liked the fact that he shocked and surprised the Elder Holmes brother. Mycroft had just smiled and repeated that Greg was the best thing that had ever happened to Willa.

“She still not here yet?” Donovan said peeking in “And if you keep taking it out and playing with it she will see and it will ruin the surprise.”

Greg smiled closed the box and put it in his pocket.

“She’s not late yet, and besides she had to see Mycroft this morning.”

“Ah visiting the creep. The creep the freak and the rock star, bet you could make a movie about a trio like that.” Donovan smiled

“I don’t think anyone would believe what I’ve seen and heard” Greg smiled

“What time are your reservations for?”

“No reservations, just swing by Giovanni’s get the picnic special then off to Paddington Station.” Greg smiled

“You are still seriously going to ask her in front of the bear statue” Donovan smiled.

“It means the world to her, and so I thought it would be fitting.” Greg smiled

“It’s perfect” Donovan smiled.

=-=-=-=-=

Willa glanced around the room she found herself in, she was on a bed, looked like a hotel room, no more like a hostel, a shared room. She was on one bed, the man who grabbed her was on the other one from their surveillance videos, Cornel Sebastian Moran, formerly of the Royal Marines, a dishonorable discharge for criminal acts in battle was supposed to send him to prison, but he escaped and had been on the run ever since.

“She’s awake,” He said standing

“Oh good,” a familiar voice said from somewhere Willa couldn’t see.

“Did you want the first go-round at her boss or do I get the first taste.”

=-=-=-=

Mycroft looked at the ID on the phone, Lestrade.

“Hello” Mycroft answered

“Hey Myc Greg here, you mind wrapping up your meeting with your sister and sending her over here, we had a date,” Greg said Mycroft could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m sorry Gregory she and I finished out business hours ago; perhaps she went home to freshen up.”

“I called Baker Street, Sherlock said she had gone to see you and wasn’t’ back. I called her cell, and when it went to voicemail, I called you.” Greg said the smile was gone from his voice now replaced with worry.

“Meet me at Baker Street,” Mycroft said before hanging up.

A text was sent and before he headed to Baker Street by the time he got there all of the CCTV camera footage would be on his phone.

=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=

Willa tried to curl up on the bed, to cover what she could. They had ripped her dress her bra was gone, as were her underwear. Moran went first, and then Moriarty, Moran was rougher, Moriarty was almost sweet. He was gentle and seemingly wanted to make her comfortable.

Well, as comfortable as one could be with your arms tied above your head. Moriarty would kiss her neck, her chest, and stomach; He would guide her where he wanted her body to go. And afterward, he’d clean her up.

Moran was rough, despite her being tied up he would pin her shoulders down while he violently thrust into her over and over again. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of making any noise; he told her all would stop if she just gave him a little yell. She knew this was false and so kept her mouth shut.

Then Moriarty came, he told Moran to leave her, for now, they had other business and would be back in the morning.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Greg turned and headed down Wadsworth Road.

Willa they guessed had decided to walk from the Diogenes to New Scotland Yard. She had cut across St. James Park and was on Storey’s Gate when she decided to head through a laneway Lewisham Street by the Westminster Arms. The CCTV cameras had her go in, but not come out instead they saw a van drive out having removed the barrier that prevented vehicular traffic on the street.

Sherlock and John were searching for clues on Lewisham. Greg was in the northern end of the city looking around where they lost sight of the van.

Greg had driven up and was now walking looking for anything that could be a clue that would lead them to her.

A black car pulled up beside him

“Gregory” Mycroft “Get in we will head back to Baker Street and I will coordinate with my team.”

“Let me finish,” Greg said

“Are you going to walk all of London? John has dragged Sherlock back, and you need to go back and rest too” Mycroft said as the car rolled along the street in pace with Greg.

“I’m fine,” Greg said, when in fact he looked terrible, and tired, in a few hours he will have been up for 24 hours, the sun was just starting to color the horizon in anticipation for sunrise.

“I insist,” Mycroft said as the car turned in front of Greg and stopped, Mycroft opened the door. “Eat have some coffee, it will do Willa no good you getting sick.

Greg sighed and nodded “Fine, but I’ll make it quick.”

 

He got in, and they headed back to Baker Street. Mycroft telling Greg someone already moved his car back there.

=-=-=-

Greg, Sherlock, John, and Mycroft sat around the table in the kitchen of 221B.

Sherlock had his coffee cup between his hands, eyes closed in concentration as he searched his mind palace trying to put together everything he’d seen on Lewisham

Greg just stared at his cup; he was on the verge of tears, how quickly everything came crumbling down. Had he lost Willa, who were the men in the van? From what Mycroft’s people found the registration did not lead back to Moriarty, or this Moran that Willa had dug up information on. Who was it? Someone from her MI-6 past maybe?

Mary brought over the plates with the coffee cake. She set them down then went to sit by John.

“Sherlock eat,” Mary said

Sherlock opened one eye and looked at the cake.

“Do not say that you aren’t hungry eat it, or you will not go out looking for Willa?” Mary said pushing the plate closer to him “That goes the same for your Greg.”

The two men mumbled something then ate. Mary smiled

“There I ate,” Sherlock said drinking the last of his coffee “Now I can….”

“Now you can what brother,” Mycroft asked as Sherlock looked around the flat, glaring at Mary before falling asleep in his chair, beside him Greg did the same.

Mary smiled “Little payback for Christmas, Mr. Holmes and not just because I wanted to but because you needed it.”

John and Mycroft exchanged looks before moving Sherlock into his room and putting Greg on the sofa.

“You sleep too the both of you, or I’ll put some in your coffee.”

 

“Very well, I will be back in the Morning,” Mycroft said picking up his coat.

“You and I can take Willa’s room” Mary smiled at John who just nodded and followed after seeing Mycroft out.

=-=-=-=-

Sherlock woke with a start and familiar dry cotton-like sensation in his mouth. He stood and finding himself fully dressed he stormed out into the sitting room to find Greg similarly waking on the sofa.

“What the bloody hell I feel like I’ve been washed over with a lot of liquor,” Greg said licking his lips to bring about some kind of moisture in his mouth.

“They drugged us,” Sherlock said fuming “to make us sleep they drugged us.”

“Mary drugged you we had nothing to do with it,” Mycroft said from the kitchen. He and John were eating breakfast.

“What time is it,” Greg asked standing and stretching as he did, every muscle ached from the unnatural position he’d slept in. He also felt sick to his stomach.

Sherlock looked over at him.

 

“Well that’s wonderful she went and poisoned Lestrade. She used what I used at Christmas, Gavin is allergic to it.” Sherlock said sitting Greg back down in the chair.

“How” Greg began to ask only to feel his stomach turn in knots.

“I tested some on you a few years ago. Not enough to put you out but you did have some stomach troubles for the day. “Sherlock said going and taking a glass of water from Mycroft. “In the dose she gave, you’re not in any real danger, just going to feel like the flu hit you along with a cold and food poisoning. You happy Mary?” Sherlock asked as Mary entered from the hall. “Now we need to look for Willa and care for Lestrade.”

“I’m sorry what?” Mary asked before Sherlock told her about Greg’s reactions to it. “I’m sorry I didn’t know I just used what I found left of yours.”

Sherlock glared at Mary, not only for the effects her ruse had on Lestrade, but also, he knew he didn’t have any left, he had just enough for Christmas, and he very doubted that Mary saved Willa’s undrunk tea.

“Let’s get him upstairs,” Mycroft said standing

“No he can use mine closer to the washroom, fewer stairs,” Sherlock said helping Greg up.

Mycroft nodded as they got Greg into Sherlock’s room.

“I, I’m fine I just need to start walking around,” Greg said as pain churned in his stomach.

“You rest here, lots of water and plenty of vomiting will help clear your system,” Sherlock said as John brought in more water.

Greg just nodded and curled up a tear running down his cheek. Sherlock looked away, the raw emotion was hard. Lestrade was crying not from the pain in his stomach but from the pain in his heart and mind knowing he was not going to be able to do the legwork to find Willa.

“John you stay here and care for Lestrade, keep Mary and her poison away from him, Mycroft see if you can find out where the van originated from, I’m going to see some of Willa’s old music scene crew.”

“Why the music scene,” John asked as he checked over Greg.

“Vans like the one used to grab Willa are used all the time as a means of moving music equipment. “ Sherlock said grabbing his coat.

“Mary didn’t mean it Sherlock she was just trying to help,” John said following the man out into the hall.

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Sherlock said with a glare before heading out.

John sighed and returned to the flat; Mary and Mycroft were trying to get Greg back into Sherlock’s room

“That’s it,” John said raising his voice “Greg get your arse back in that bed before you do further damage to yourself. Mycroft get out there with Sherlock and look for your sister. Mary will take care of Greg, and I will do something I should have done last night.”

“What’s that?” Greg asked hoping he was wrong but knowing it was something they did in the yard.

“I am calling the Hospitals and morgues to start seeing if anyone came in looking like Willa,” John said heading to his chair as Mary led Greg to bed.

“Don’t you think that is DW Alley showed up at a hospital people would know?” Mycroft said from where he still stood in the hall.

“Since she’s let her hair go back to normal she’s been able to go out more freely,” John said as he made a list of hospitals to call.

“Not many people walking around London with hair to their knees” Mycroft said sitting.

“If she was injured in any way or disfigured, it’s worth the call as I don’t want to leave anything undone,” John said looking for his phone.

“I’m going to my office, I am going to check to see if there is any chatter internationally,” Mycroft said handing John his mobile from the kitchen table.

John just nodded, and the Elder Holmes left.

=-=-=-=-=-

Willa stared out the window there was construction outside, and in the building too. Piccadilly Backpackers Hostel it had been permanently closed a few months ago. The only reason Willa knew this is that she and Sherlock had driven by while on the way to a crime scene.

Moriarty entered humming. He leaned in and sung

”Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals-mals” Moriarty smiled then stood “You know I really love that song. So visceral comparing courting and flirting and sex to the animal kingdom, a world where after mating so many females kill their lovers, yet in the lyrics they change it around don’t they. Man preying on woman, very caveman really. But then again so primal.”

Moriarty sat her up her arms ached as did her side and her hips. He leaned in and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but his one hand was behind her head pinning her to him. He started to kiss down her neck, alternating licks, kisses, and bites.

The door opened, and Moran entered, he was already in a state of undress. He got on the bed behind Willa and moved her up onto his lap.

“Now that we’ve had you separately it’s time you had both in tandem” Moriarty sneered

=-=-=-=-=-=

Greg sat on the sofa in the sitting room laptop resting on his lap, Mycroft gave him the video to go over. He had emptied the contents of his stomach too many times to count, and with all the water John and Mary had been pouring down his throat he was starting to feel a lot better. He wanted to be back on the streets not that he would find anything well he didn’t know, but it felt more useful than sitting on a laptop. The Sun was setting again, another night she’d be gone.

Sherlock came through the door. He looked awful.

Mycroft followed

“I had a perfectly good reason for going there,” Sherlock said as he slumped into his chair

“And I had told you that I had checked into all of the local drug dens Willa used to frequent” Mycroft replied

“This is a new one that popped up a few months ago. I was just there to talk to some of my networks. Mr. Wiggins will be keeping an eye out for Willa” Sherlock said standing and starring at the pin board they had made for The Moran and Moriarty case.

“You were making a transaction” Mycroft huffed

“Yes, I was paying Mr. Wiggins what he was due for his help” Sherlock snarled “And now that you waltzed in there, I won’t be able to get anything from any of them.”

“I was merely worried about your safety and well-being brother,” Mycroft said sitting on the sofa next to Greg.

“The only thing that matters right now is Willa” Sherlock snapped as opened his laptop and started to type.

Mycroft sighed as Greg got up and shuffled his way to the lavatory.

“Greg hasn’t eaten all day,” Mary said bringing tea over to Mycroft

“A smart man not wanting to be poisoned again,” Sherlock said putting down the laptop and picking up his violin.

“He’s forgiven me, can’t you,” Mary asked with a smiled

Sherlock just glared “I already forgave you for trying to kill me. The second time I shall hold a grudge” Sherlock said as he played.

“Oh for god’s sake Sherlock, we are all on edge, we’re all worried about Willa, acting like a spoiled schoolboy will not help anything. Your love for Willa is no greater than anyone else here” Mycroft said raising his voice.

“If this is Moriarty she is entwined in it because of me,” Sherlock said

“Willa is entwined because of her own life choices. Moriarty was her first dealer. That bleached blonde scrawny punk that got her hooked. You deleted all those memories, and that cost you.” Mycroft said. Sherlock stopped and stared at Mycroft.

“Impossible,” Sherlock said

“Why?” Mycroft asked

“I killed him,” Sherlock said as Greg reentered. Greg raised an eyebrow

“Killed who?”

 

“Moriarty or as he went by back then James Arts,” Sherlock said as he quickly searched his mind palace.

“But he was alive and then shot himself, but that was an actor, and Moriarty is alive, and I think I have a headache,” Greg said sitting again

“You need to eat,” John said bringing over a sandwich “Don’t worry I made it no hidden ingredients.”

“I think if I eat that it’ll all come back up,” Greg said scrunching up his nose at the plate

“If it does then it does. Just eat” John said, and Greg nodded. “You need to eat to Sherlock,” John said putting a plate in front of him

“I beat him and threw him in Deptford Creek,” Sherlock said as John held the sandwich to his lips.

“EAT” John demanded Sherlock took a bite chewed and swallowed “Finish this sandwich before you talk again.”

Sherlock complied and ate, then picked up his violin again.

“This Moriarty is like a cat, nine lives and all” Greg said

“Willa also has a connection to Sebastian Moran,” Mycroft said “She’s the one who put him in prison the second time. Paddington station was in Sochi for the Olympics, they were on a break it was nothing to send her team into Erzurum Turkey to bring him in. Went very well. Moran suffered more losses then Willa’s team, but it still hit her hard. Was month before she would do another job” Mycroft sipped his tea. “You know Cornel Moran as well don’t you John? You were on the team to arrest him for the first time. You were the one who made the formal arrest. The army was a little perplexed as to why a doctor wanted to go on such a mission, but you had seen first-hand what Moran did to Rostaq an already devastated village.”

John looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry John, I didn’t mean to bring up any ill memories,” Mycroft said standing. “I am heading home. A light nap and I will be ready for a search tomorrow.”

With that Mycroft left.

 

=-=-=-=-=-

Willa stared out into the street. They had left her untied, and so she had found her way to the window, which had bars on it, recent additions no doubt put there by Moran and Moriarty.

Her body ached. The tandem had been not too painful, but Moran stayed after Moriarty left, and he went to work on her the roughest he could.

Moriarty practically pulled him off when he returned. They then left talking about plans for the morning.

They were going to let her go, let her back into her life and go away for a while. Make her life with what they did. Let Sherlock have to deal with knowing what they did to her.

She tried to hear where they were going but she had fallen asleep or passed out, either way when she woke it was the night.

She was a 10min tube ride away from Baker Street. Close yet so far away. She knew Sherlock would be in a right state, Mycroft would be trying to remain calm, Greg would be upset, and John would be fretting over all of them.

She dozed off again, only to be woken in the early morning light by Moran barging into the room. He walked over and dragged her to her feet.

“Time to go home,” He said as he started dragging her to the door.

He dragged her down the stairs and into the waiting car.

“Drop her off at the far end of Baker Street” Moriarty smiled “It’s Sunday morning time for a walk of shame my dear.”

=-=-=-=

Greg slipped his coat on and followed Sherlock downstairs, they have some traces they showed new drywall and other assorted construction debris, and so they were on the lookout for places under construction.

“We take your car and drive around it will be quicker,” Sherlock said going to the passenger side of Greg’s vehicle. “Open the door Lestrade don’t just stand there with your mouth open.”

“Willa” Greg said leaving the car and heading down the street. Sherlock turned and looked and followed

Willa was a block over slowly walking holding what was left of her dress around her.

She quickened pace when she saw her brother and boyfriend, but as they neared she veered away and headed upstairs to the flat. She walked past Mary and John in the kitchen and went into the lavatory and shut the door. Greg and Sherlock entered and looked around. Mary’s phone buzzed. Mary looked.

“She’s in the washroom, you two are both to stay here, She already called Sally Donovan to bring an assault evidence collection kit,” Mary said, “Send her right in when she arrives.”

The men just nodded, and Mary knocked announced herself then entered the washroom. Willa was sitting on the stool next to the sink. She now had a bathing towel wrapped around her, and her dress, or what was left of it was on the floor.

“Sally will need to take that for evidence,” Willa said in regards to her dress.

“OK,” Mary said crouching next to her. “Do you know who did this?”

“Of course they held onto me for all this time. Moriarty is the gentler of the two; Moran is the one who hurt me the most.” Willa said as she heard voices in the hall, she flinched.

“They are going to stay out there as long as you want them too,” Mary said Willa nodded

“Does John have to be present for the collection kit?” Willa asked

“No just Sally and I.”

“Can you go to my room and get me my pajamas?” Willa asked shivering “After the kit is done I’d like to shower then after I’m dressed John can check my injuries.”

“OK,” Mary said standing I will be right back.

Mary exited into the hall, she shut and locked the door leading to the sitting room then used the other door to go into the hall and up to Willa’s rooms, on her way down Sally Donovan was just being led up the stairs by a distraught looking Mrs. Hudson.

“DS Donovan is here to see Willa,” Mrs. Hudson said, “Is there anything I can do to help the poor dear?”

“She may have to go to a hospital,” Mary said, “If so I know she would love a batch of your custard tarts for when she’s home.”

Mrs. Hudson gave a small smile and went downstairs as Mary led Donovan into the washroom.

Willa remained silent as Donovan and Mary completed the kit. She then gave her statement to Donovan.

“They’re leaving the country for a while I didn’t hear where though,” Willa said leaning on the wall.

“That’s alright love, Your brothers, and my boss will find them and make them pay,” Donovan said, “I’m going to take this to the lab, I’ll file it under Jane Doe and this case number, No one will get access to it.”

Willa nodded, and Donovan left.

Mary started running the water in the bath.

“Can you help me wash Mary, I’m not sure I can do it on my own” Willa said as she shakily stood

“Anything you need love,” Mary said as she helped her over and helped her bathe.

Mary helped her dress then led her to the kitchen table sat her on one chair and put her feet up on another.

“I’ll get John now ok,” Mary said Willa nodded

Mary unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

“John, could you please come here and bring your bag?” Mary said

John nodded grabbed his bag and entered the kitchen Greg, and Sherlock, now joined by Mycroft just looked at her.

Mary closed the door.

John crouched beside Willa.

“I think they broke my ribs, my arm is very sore, and I have bruising and cuts on my hips and, and” Willa teared up “Between my legs.”

“Let me see your arm first,” John said

Willa awkwardly held it out. John examined it

“We need x-rays, but I’d say it is broken, how is your other arm?”

“Fine”

“May a look.”

“OK”

John examined her other arm nothing broken, but her shoulder and elbow were swollen, sprained but best to get x-rays too.

“May I check your side?” John asked, Willa just nodded, and Mary held up her pajama shirt to look. “Best to get them x-rayed too. Why don’t we get you to casualty, I now a wonderful doctor over at Whittington her name is Flora Ambrose, I will call her, and we can take you there.”

Willa nodded, and Mary went and got Willa’s dressing gown.

“I don’t know if I can walk anymore,” Willa said, she was shaking

“I can carry you,” John said as they wrapped the gown and round her and he picked her up and headed downstairs. Mary went and got Greg’s keys from him.

“Greg, we are taking Willa to Whittington Hospital in your car, the three of you can follow in Mycroft’s,” Mary said “She’s scared and injured. She did mention talking to all of you, but it’s going to have to wait for just a little longer while we have her injuries taken care of”

The men nodded, and Greg went up to Willa’s room then followed Sherlock and Mycroft down to the car and to the hospital.

=-=-=-=-=

Sherlock paced the hospital hall; Greg was leaning against the wall starring at the box in his hand. Mycroft sat in one of the chairs watching the doors of the treatment room. John sat next to him.

Willa had asked Mary to stay with her.

Mary exited into the hall.

“They have moved her to a room she hit her head and has a concussion which they would like to keep an eye on so she’s under observation. Her left arm is broken, and she was lucky that it didn’t displace too much over the last two nights and she won’t need surgery. She has several broken ribs and a badly bruised sternum; she has a badly sprained elbow and some tendon damage in her right shoulder. She also has some injuries to her legs that I will not go into detail about. After the 24 hours of observation, she has already requested to go home under the care of John. But that decision will be made tomorrow.” Mary said the men nodded. “Greg she would like to speak with you first.”

“Ok,” Greg said standing from his lean.

He followed Mary back to the room they had given Willa. Greg entered, Willa was reclining on the bed, the bruises on her face were starting to darken already, both her eyes were dark from lack of sleep and ill-treatment.

Greg sat in the chair next to her.

 

“Hi, Willa” He wanted to lean down and kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be alright now. But he hesitated as he wasn’t sure how she would feel if it would be wanted.

“Hi, Greg.” She looked down at herself “I just wanted to say that it’s ok if you want to end things. I would totally understand.”

“What are you talking about?” Greg asked

“I know that many men don’t want a used woman. I know it can be hard to deal with. Everybody will judge it’ll probably make the papers and I understand if you are disgusted and don’t want to be around me” Willa said tears forming

“If people don’t want used people then why are you with me?” Greg asked

“You’re not used,” Willa said looking at him

“I was nine, my parents had just divorced and the man who thought he would be my future stepfather wasn’t with my mum for her, it was me he wanted. Mum was working late, and he was looking after me. I had just gone to bed when he came into my room and started stroking my arm, then it escalated.” Greg said as he looked at the floor to compose himself “I didn’t tell my mum, I thought she would get angry, the third time, my mum came home early and caught him. She kicked him out, but never reported it; she was scared I would get taken away, that she would have been blamed. It was then I knew I wanted to become a policeman. So I could get those who harmed others.” Greg wiped his eyes “The arse got nicked a few years later for trying to force a kid into his car. I think he’s still in prison.”

“I am so sorry Greg,” Willa said choking back tears.

“So there’s nothing anyone could ever do you that would drive me away from you.” Greg said digging in his pocket “And I can prove it to you.”

He removed the box and revealed the ring

“Dora Wilhelmina Anna Holmes, I want to spend an eternity with you,” Greg said

Willa cried

“And I never want to leave you.” Willa said, and then looked at her hand “I don’t think I can wear that right now.”

“It’s ok thought of that” Greg said producing one of Willa’s gold chains from his pocket, he put the ring on it then put the necklace on Willa.

“I love it,” Willa said as Greg kissed her Willa pulled back

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to jump,” Willa said

“You just let me know when you are ready, ok,” Greg said, Willa nodded “You take your time and do whatever you need ok.”

“OK. Thank you.” Willa gave a small smile “I guess we should let the others in before they explode in the hall.

“OK,” Greg said standing. Mary had led the others to wait outside the room. Sherlock was up and in the room the minute Greg opened it.

“Hi, Sherlock,” Willa said with a small smile.

“Hello Willa,” He said sitting next to her opposite Greg as the others entered “I see you have received your surprise.”

“I did, and I will be in need of your services as soon as we pick a date.” Willa smiled.

“Ah, of course, I have learned some new napkin folding since Mary, and John’s” Sherlock smiled

“And Mycroft the minute we decide on a date, we want Westminster Abbey” Greg smiled “If that’s ok with you Willa.”

 

“I’d love that” Willa said with a yawn

“You sleep sister and whatever your heart desires you shall have for your wedding” Mycroft smiled as Willa drifted off to sleep.

=-=-=-

Willa lay on the sofa watching Greg in the kitchen. He had taken a week’s holiday to care for Willa and dutifully every morning made breakfast for her, Sherlock and himself. Mrs. Hudson still brought up tea; they didn’t want her to feel too unneeded after all.

Sherlock looked up from his laptop.

“Your contacts are amazing Willa, intelligent and polite, though Bukharin in Russia really needs to work on his Spanish.” Sherlock smiled. Moriarty and Moran were seen on a train heading to Eastern Europe.

“Probably going there to build up their minions,” Willa said as Greg brought over the pancakes and bacon “Thanks.”

“Welcome my love,” Greg said helping her sit up “How’s your arm feeling today, did you want me to cut this all up for you?”

“Yes please” Willa smiled as Greg cut up her pancakes. Sherlock picked up the syrup and drowned his food in the thick liquid “Hey save some for the rest of us.”

 

“Oh you hardly use any anyway, and Gavin prefers jam on his” Sherlock said as he began to eat. “Any movement they make will be able to be monitored and potentially traced. With your contacts, my homeless network and your friends in all entry points, the second they step foot on English soil we will know” Sherlock smiled

“I can’t believe they were that clumsy to be seen,” Greg said sitting next to Willa

“Mycroft has slowly been installing more and more cameras, and any intel they have will always be three weeks behind” Willa smiled. But we have to be careful they can learn and adapt, they’re like the Borg.”

“The what?” Sherlock asked furrowing his eyebrows

“Characters for a tv series you don’t watch, so never mind, dear” Willa smiled.

Sherlock nodded and continued to eat while working on his laptop. With Greg on vacation, he didn’t even have any cases to work on, John was working. Mary was officially on maternity leave; Willa had ventured out to go to the baby shower yesterday. The outing had left her exhausted, and so she had slept the night away. Sherlock was forced to work on his experiments while Greg sat in the sitting room watching football on the television. He was mostly quiet save for a few cheers.

Greg had been happy when he went to bed, so Sherlock guessed that meant Greg’s team won.

Sherlock had discovered a computer site called Pinterest, and apparently women used it to plan weddings, Sherlock had joined and was creating a board for Willa of all the ideas he thought she would like. He knew her MC was going to be her former guitarist and male lead vocalist Robbie Wright. He had heard Willa and Greg discussing asking the man after he was done his solo tour he’d started not long after the last Paddington Station tour. Robbie was one of the first band members Willa met, and they had a friendship that was very strong. Even though he hadn’t been near England in the time Willa had been back, they talked daily on social media, and there were phone calls occasionally. And He had sent a huge donation to Willa’s foundation on her last birthday, the kids' party was huge, and Sherlock actually enjoyed teaching some of the kids how to deduce. He knew it would be an excellent way for some of the more bedridden children to pass the time, Deducing people on the telly and the nurses and doctors around them.

“Greg I need the Loo” Willa said bringing Sherlock back into the present.

“OK,” Greg stood and moved the plate before helping Willa up.

Willa shuffled down the hall; Greg sat back on the couch. Using the lavatory was one thing Willa insisted on doing herself.

Willa finished and shuffled back down the hall.

“Greg,” She said as she started to sway, Greg hopped up and before she could say anything else she swayed again and passed out into his arms.

Sherlock jumped up from his desk and came over to help Greg place Willa on the sofa.

“I’ll call John” Greg said as Sherlock got the pillows from his and John’s chair to place under Willa’s head and feet.

Sherlock gently held Willa’s uninjured wrist between his thumb and first two fingers.

“Her pulse is alright, perhaps just overexerting herself,” Sherlock said when Greg returned.

“John said it would be best to call an ambulance though even if she wakes,” Greg said dialing

“Is John not coming??” Sherlock asked shocked.

“He’s on his way home to pick up Mary and head to the Hospital themselves. Mary’s water broke” Greg said as 999 picked up.

The ambulance arrived quickly; Greg and Sherlock rode with Willa Greg in the back next to her and Sherlock in the front with the driver.

Willa woke Enroute. She was a little confused and sore.

The hospital was worried about infection, so they ordered a full blood test the minute she arrived. Willa was put on a heart monitor and a blood pressure monitor, and they checked her sugar levels. Before moving her into a room to await her test results.

Sherlock wandered up to the maternity wing (They had basically told the ambulance what hospital to take Willa too) and waited. Willa had told him to go she wanted all the info.

John peeked out of the delivery wing. The nurse had told him Sherlock was there.

“Hello Uncle Sherlock,” John said walking over with the tiny bundle in his arms. “My name is Alice. Alice Sherlock Dora Watson” John smiled

Sherlock moved the blanket and smiled.

“She’s beautiful John, she has your nose and chin,” Sherlock said looking up at John “Did you seriously give her Willa and I’s names as her middle names?”

“Yes. Alice is my grandmother, Mary and Willa are close, but Mary likes the name Dora better then Wilhelmina, convincing her to use Sherlock was a little more of a persuasion” John smiled “Would you like to hold her?”

 

“I would love to” Sherlock took the tiny bundle in his hands, the little one squirmed a bit almost as if wiggling her way deeper into Sherlock’s arms and chest.

“She likes you” John smiled

“Of course she does everyone likes me” Sherlock smiled John just laughed

“How’s Willa?” he asked as the two men sat in the hall Sherlock still smiling at Alice.

“They’ve hooked her to a bunch of machines and are running a bunch of tests.” Sherlock replied, “She was sore too; everything got jostled when she fell.”

“Probably an infection” John said “Happens sometimes especially she had a lot of cuts.”

Sherlock nodded and reached up to brush Alice’s cheek, she wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes “Ah she has your eyes too” He smiled

-=-=-=-=

Mary and John headed down the hall towards Willa’s room, a doctor was just leaving followed by a tech that seemed to be pushing a portable ultrasound.

“Oh, my” Mary said, “I hope she didn’t develop a clot.”

“I don’t Know, Sherlock is just going back into the room maybe we should wait,” John said

“No I think he saw us so may as well just go there” Mary smiled.

As they entered the room they saw Sherlock smiling wider then they’d ever seen him smile and giving Willa a giant but gentle hug. Before standing and hugging Greg.

“You know Lestrade, it’s a good thing that you have already given her that ring, As I am sure Mycroft could ensure himself and I had a shotgun ready for the impending nuptials. And one for Mummy, a double barrel, mum does like to go all out” Sherlock smiled.

“Wait, shotgun Wedding?” Mary said sitting by Willa “You mean, you are expecting”

“I am,” Willa said smiling “Greg and I are going to be parents.”

“Wonderful congratulations,” John said shaking Greg’s hand then giving him a hug.

“Thanks’”

“So when do they think you are due?” Mary asked

“June 29th” Willa said with a grin

“Wait it’s almost February!” John said, “You’re four months pregnant.”

“I know I am shocked at how neither Mycroft or myself picked up on this” Sherlock said, “But she isn’t showing hadn’t gained much weight, There’s been some spotting, so no seeming loss of menstruation till two months ago which Willa wrote off to stress,”

“Although I had my suspicions,” Willa said, “I have an appointment with a specialist tomorrow, I was pregnant at Appledore, which means the baby went through a lot more trauma than just recently, but the doctors think the baby is tough.”

“Like its mother.” Greg smiled as he kissed Willa

“Well Congratulations,” John and Mary said again.

“Thank you.” Willa said, “May I hold her?”

“Of course,” Mary said as she helped Willa hold Alice

“Hello Alice Sherlock Dora Watson,” Willa said Alice opened her eyes “Oh wow bright eyes.”

“Her father’s eyes,” Mary said with a smile.

“Would you like to hold her Greg?” Willa asked, “My arms are getting a little more.”

“I would love to, I haven’t held a baby since my cousin had her son” Greg smiled as He took Alice in his arm

“Aha natural” Mary smiled “you are going to be a wonderful father, Greg

“Thanks” Greg smiled

 

=-=-=-=

“Sherlock, what are you doing with that diaper?” John asked as Sherlock removed the soiled diaper from garbage and took it to the kitchen

“Experiment” Sherlock said collecting the waste in the small sample bottle

“Experiment for what,” John asked as he finished redressing Alice after her little explosive mess in the diaper and pants.

“Haven’t decided yet?” Sherlock said labeling the jar and putting it in the fridge.

“You start experimenting on your God Daughter, and I will stop bringing her over,” John said sitting back in his chair and cradling his daughter.

“I’m not experimenting ON her John she is simply helping me gather elements for future experiments,” Sherlock said washing his hands and returning to his chair. “You won’t let me keep a chart of all her bowel movements so I can trace changes in a growing child. Good thing Gary and Willa are on board for trying with their offspring.”

“Your sister is marrying the man, she’s carrying his child, and still you can’t call him by his proper name” John laughed.

“There’s no fun in it” Sherlock smiled. “No my turn to hold her, I have washed my hands.”

“You should be cleaning Willa is coming home tomorrow,” John said giving Alice to Sherlock.

“Hello sweetie,” Sherlock said sitting back in his chair “Now what story should we talk about today. I know let’s talk about your Daddy and the hound of Baskerville.”

“She’s too young for that story,” John said standing and gathering the dishes to be washed.

“Never too young to hear a good story” Sherlock smiled “Father was reading us all the classics from birth.”

John smiled and began to wash the dishes as Sherlock told an over-exaggerated version of what happened in Baskerville, periodically stopping to tell John to leave something that it didn’t need washing it was part of an experiment.

John finished washing and stopped as he dried the dishes. Sherlock was humming, it was familiar, he was humming the waltz he had written for John and Mary’s wedding.

John stopped and leaned on the fridge watching Sherlock. For being a self-proclaimed sociopath, he could sure show real emotions when he wanted to. John smiled as Sherlock finished.

“She is asleep once more John” Sherlock smiled and whispered.

“Well maybe I should take that as my nod to head home,” John said putting the last dish away.

“I will be back tomorrow to help Willa settle. She’s not technically on full bed rest, but she does need to be very careful. The baby is healthy, but that can change if she doesn’t give her body the chance it needs to heal from all she’s been through.” John said as Sherlock laid Alice in the car seat.

“I will make sure she does nothing but lounge and watch bad daytime television and perhaps write her songs” Sherlock smiled.

“She can have some exercise,” John said getting his coat “We’ll discuss more when I come.”

“Till tomorrow then,” Sherlock said as John left with Alice.

Sherlock sat in his chair and closed his eyes. There was hunger in him that hadn’t been satisfied by the meal John cooked. He’d been craving it since Moran and Moriarty skipped town since things had gotten quiet. He stood and headed to his room.

His suit was replaced by track pants a tee-shirt, a hoodie, and a worn-out pair of trainers, Sherlock was gone, and Shezza headed out onto the street.

=-=-=-=-=

Greg carefully carried Willa up the stairs. Mary led the way opening the door to 221B. Greg entered and set Willa on the Sofa. Willa looked around the flat. Something wasn’t right.

“Where’s Sherlock” Willa asked

“Probably just in his room,” John said entering with Alice. He set the baby carrier down by the sofa and headed down the hall. “Sherlock Willa’s home and you didn’t finish cleaning,” John said pushing open the door to reveal the unslept-in bed. Sherlock’s pajamas were on the bed; his suits were all hanging up. What was missing was that damned hoodie and track pants. “Damn it, Sherlock,” John said returning to the sitting room “it seems he went out.”

“His coat is still on the hook,” Greg said

“He didn’t go out did he, John, Shezza went out didn’t he?” Willa said with a sigh as John nodded.

“Shezza?” Greg asked confused

“It’s the name Sherlock uses on the streets when he’s looking for a score,” Willa said tears forming. “I thought he was handling it I thought he was working through it. It’s my fault, He needed the care, and then I had to go and get grabbed” she cried

Greg held her.

“Why would he do this? Especially now” Mary asked John “Between being on the alert for Moran and Moriarty, caring for his sister, and being a Godfather, he promised he wouldn’t use anymore.”

“He’s an addict Mary, He can’t just turn it off,” John said

“Willa has” Mary replied

“Willa writes, and has copious amounts of sex according to Sherlock, to stave off her hunger, Sherlock works cases, and he hasn’t had a case in a while,” John said trying to be quiet.

“I took the cases away,” Willa said leaning on Greg. “I came along and messed up his life, I moved into his flat, I messed with his dynamics, I keep his favorite DI tied up, or worse away from work so much because of my own stupidity. I’ve disrupted his order and messed up his life.”

“No, no, no you didn’t,” John said coming and kneeling by the sofa, “It’s Moriarty, he brings out the worst in Sherlock, remember Moriarty drove Sherlock to fake his death. Moriarty changes him for the worst. You, on the other hand, have changed Sherlock for the better. He’s happier.”

“You have a lot to do with that too,” Willa said as the door opened and Mycroft shoved Sherlock in.

“Look, an audience, did you remember our sister got released from the hospital today?” Mycroft said as Sherlock went and curled up in his chair.

Willa carefully stood and sat next to him she wrapped her arms around him and held him. He put his head on her shoulder, and she rubbed his back.

“Do you have a list?” She asked, he nodded, and Mycroft handed her the small slip of paper “Oh Sherlock, I knew the heroin would be an issue, introducing something that would make you so mellow. Cocaine gave you the high the rush, but heroin it takes your mind away from the want of the rush, you turn to putty, and you just relax, no need for the rush of the case, no need to the danger, just calm cool happy and relaxed.”

“No more cases, no more danger, everyone deserves a normal happy life, I can calm my want of action,” Sherlock said as Willa continued to rub his back.

“I crave the action too,” Willa said, “as do Greg and John. We can make this work. This is Moriarty and Moran’s doing. We can put all our concentration on getting them.”

“No you need rest and stability, you’re going to be a mother, something you’ve wanted to be for years,” Sherlock said curling up tighter, he was starting to enter the early withdrawal stage.

“I’m a Holmes, I will never be normal and stable” Willa smiled.

Sherlock allowed himself a small smile

“I’m sorry I came and messed up your Feng shui” Willa smiled and kissed Sherlock’s forehead.

“You are forgiven” Sherlock smiled

“So today let’s just chill here get you fed and start dealing with the symptoms to come, and tomorrow Greg can drive us to Surrey, and we can go see Dr. Turning, he’s set up a private practice there. He was my favorite specialist, and I believe he was yours too” Willa said moving some of Sherlock’s hair from his face.

“Would you be alright on such a drive?” Sherlock asked placing a hand on the tiny bump that was semi-noticeable on her.

“Only about an hour, I’ll be fine, we can visit with the doctor then if we have time we can stop by that tea house you like. The Original Maids of Honour” She smiled

“Only if we have the Champagne High Tea” Sherlock smiled

“Of course,” Willa said, “Now let’s get you showered and in bed.”

“Mmmm bed yes shower no” Sherlock said standing “Legs won’t hold me up.”

“OK” Will said as Greg and John helped Sherlock to his bed.

“Mycroft Help me up,” Willa said extending her had to her elder brother. Her elbow and shoulder were healing well, and she had more use of it. Her other arm was still in the sling held close against her body somewhat throwing off her balance.

Mycroft gently helped her stand. She leaned on him, and they headed to Sherlock’s room. Mary sat on the Sofa looking at Alice.

“Everyone just has to run and care for Sherlock, drop everything for Sherlock, your daddy even shaved for Sherlock, not for me but for Sherlock.” Mary huffed. Alice made a face, “And you are going to wait till they are all gone and then fill your diaper. Thanks. It was your daddy’s turn.”

In the room Sherlock was laying on his bed curled up on his side, Willa was beside him holding him. John sat on the bed next to Sherlock checking him over. Greg was sitting behind Willa making sure she was comfortable.

“Are you ribs ok laying like that?” He asked tucking some pillows in behind her back.

“Actually the most comfortable I’ve been in a few days; this bed is a lot more comfortable than the one at the hospital.”

“OK,,” he said kissing her forehead before standing.

“We will be in the sitting room, anything you need call,” John said standing “Especially when the more severe withdrawal symptoms hit”

“We will,” Willa said with a yawn, Sherlock was already dozing she started to softly sing.

Greg kissed both their foreheads; John smiled as they left.

Mycroft and Mary were sitting in the sitting room; Mary was nursing Alice.

“Well, they’ will both sleep for now. We have to keep an eye on Sherlock” John said sitting in his chair, Greg sat next to Mary and averted his eyes from her exposed breast.

“Oh yes, we care for Sherlock, never mind that you have a wife and daughter at home,” Mary said before giving Greg a smile “I don’t care if you see, you’ll be the first man to really look at me since Alice was born.”

“I ah I wasn’t,” Greg said standing and heading to the kitchen. John was frowning in his chair.

“Sorry for being concerned about my best friend’s well-being,” John said picking up his notepad and making notes.

“He’s doing it for attention you know” Mary stated as Alice finished eating. She turned her onto her shoulder to burp her

“My brother may do a lot of things for attention, but I assure you this is not one of them,” Mycroft said in a low cool but restrained tone. “When he takes the drugs when he hides away in those god awful drug flats, he’s trying to NOT be seen, when he wants to fade away when he thinks he’s unloved, or unwanted.”

John, Mary, and Greg just stared at the floor, knowing each had contributed in some way.

“He’s not mad at anyone and he doesn’t blame anyone but himself, he believes it is all his actions that caused this, by leaving John with the fake suicide he left John to find his own way and he is not blaming you. Greg He is very, very happy for you and Willa but it’s hard for an older sibling to let their youngest ones, especially baby sisters go, He knows he will always be her protector but also knows that she had a new number one man in her life.” Mycroft said standing. “I myself even though I have known Gregory for many years found myself digging deeper into his past just to make sure Willa was safe.”

“I’m sorry, hormones really, they still are on the fritz after birth,” Mary said

“It’s fine,” Mycroft said heading to the door “We all need Sherlock and Sherlock needs all of us.”

With that Mycroft turned and left.

=-=-=-=-=

Greg was woken early in the morning by painful sobbing and the sounds of retching. He stood from where he slept on the sofa and headed to the washroom. Sherlock was on the floor of the lavatory next to the toilet. He had been sick, more than once from the looks of it, he was sweating and shaking. Greg knelt down and checked his forehead, he was burning up.

“Sry” Sherlock mumbled as Greg sat him up

“How long have you been up?” Greg asked as he started cleaning Sherlock up, his whole body was burning up, from what John said it was all part and parcel of heroin withdrawal. Greg reached over and started running a lukewarm bath.

“Jus’ few min, min, uts,” Sherlock said shaking from the fever.

“Should have called. I would have helped” Greg said unbuttoning Sherlock’s soiled shirt and throwing it in the laundry basket.

Sherlock moaned as the movement cause his joints to ache.

Greg stopped the bath and carefully stripped Sherlock of his track pants leaving him only in his pants.

“Ok, up we get, get you in a bath to cool down,” Greg said standing Sherlock up.

“Cold water not good” Sherlock mumbled

“Not cold Sherlock, it’s lukewarm just to get you comfortable,” Greg said helping Sherlock into the tub.

Sherlock unconsciously let out a moan of relief. Greg started using the washcloth on Sherlock’s upper body that didn’t fit under the water. Greg wanted to go and get some tablets to help with the fever but didn’t want to leave Sherlock along in the bath.

He heard shuffling in the hall, Willa!

“The fever hit didn’t it,” Willa said from the lavatory door.

“Yeah found him in his own vomit on the floor,” Greg said Sherlock murmured from the bath “You should sit.”

“I’m allowed some time up and about,” Willa said moving the stool by Sherlock. She took the washcloth and washed “Greg get me the paracetamol from the medicine cabinet.”

Greg complied. And also got a glass of water, Willa helped Sherlock take the medication and then returned to washing down Sherlock.

Greg started to clean up the rest of the lavatory as Willa began to sing to Sherlock.

The consulting detective was looking up at his sister a small smile creasing his lips.

“So many times Mycroft and I did this for you,” He said quietly

“Well you took care of me so often, now let me take care of you” Willa smiled kissing his forehead.

After they got the fever down Greg helped a dozing Sherlock out of the bath and helped him dress in his pajamas, and carried him to his bed where he had changed the sheets while Sherlock was in the tub.

Willa frowned as Greg laid Sherlock down and took Sherlock’s arm in her hands.

“His wrist is swollen.” She stated

“Hit wall, while vomiting” Sherlock dozily replied

Willa carefully checked it before sending Greg to get an elastic bandage, She carefully wrapped it.

“Not broken just a bit of a sprain,” Willa said kissing Sherlock’s forehead, He gave a small smile then slept.

“You going to stay in here with him still?” Greg asked, “Did you want me to bring in some more water?”

“That would be lovely. Thank you. I just want to keep close until the worst passes” Willa said curling up with Sherlock the best she could. She winced as she felt a pull in her ribs.

Greg went and put water by each other them, he also grabbed an ice pack for Willa for her side.

“Thank you,” she said kissing him.

 

-=-=-=-=

The heroin withdrawal kept Sherlock incapacitated for nearly two weeks. From hallucinations to more fevers and upset stomachs, He hardly ate and what little he could eat rarely stayed down for long. He had lost a fair bit of weight. His ribs and hip bones were showing more even his limbs looked more slender than normal.

His body ached too as the withdrawal attached his muscles. John would stop by to check on him sometimes massaging his legs and arms just for some pain relief. Sherlock mostly slept during that time.

Willa, however, was starting to grow as if her body now knowing she was pregnant had permission to show it. It wasn’t a very prominent bump, but it was noticeable on her slender form.

Near the end of the two weeks, Sherlock’s mind was getting clearer even if the rest of his body was rebelling. He and Willa were reclined in his bed his hand on her bump, he was telling it Paddington Bear stories.

Willa smiled and occasionally gave Sherlock spoonful’s of soup while he was talking.

Greg entered from the kitchen.

“You’re eating a good amount today Sherlock” He smiled as he saw the near-empty soup bowl.

“Yes it’s quite nice, where did you get it?” Sherlock asked

“I made it” Greg replied sitting by the two. John had brought some breakfast in bed trays. One held Sherlock and Willa’s lunch the other held the start of a cribbage game they had been playing on and off throughout the day as either Sherlock or Willa napped.

“Ah what brand, Campbell’s,” Sherlock asked

“From scratch by me.” Greg smiled “Mum made sure I could cook a variety of things.”

“Ah, so you will bring something to this family. While Willa can bake her cooking can be a little tedious” Sherlock said taking the last bit of his soup. Greg laughed and Willa frown

“Not nice making fun of a pregnant lady, Mary was not mistaken I’ve only just started my fifth month, and in any given second I could cry, laugh or rip your heads off,” Willa said picking up her cards.

“I must make some notes on the hormonal changes, I believe it would be quite a fascinating study, would you be willing to give me a blood sample,” Sherlock asked picking up his own cards.

“I’ll think about it.” Willa smiled as Greg moved the food tray and picked up his own cards.

Sherlock had just played his peg to win when the knock came on the door. Greg put down his cards on the bigger pile and went to the door.

“Donovan, Dimmock what are you doing here?” They heard Greg ask as Willa started putting the cribbage stuff away.

“I think the next game should be Cluedo,” Sherlock said as Donovan and Dimmock entered the bedroom

“Oh hell no,” Greg said entering “Played Cluedo once with you and that was one too many times. Donovan and Dimmock need your help.”

“I’m convalescing,” Sherlock said picking up his water glass.

“Oh come on Freak we’re desperate” Donovan

Willa’s eyes lit as if on fire and her face filled with rage.

“Call him a freak one more time, and I will personally throw you out and bar you from my house.” She yelled sitting up more in her bed “You think it’s fun putting down someone who is not like you, he can’t help how he is. People like you who constantly put him down while growing up are the reason he doesn’t let anyone get close, the reason for his exterior if you only took the chance to get to know him. But no, you brush him off calling him a freak, laugh behind his back, yet see when you are at a loss you come running. Yet before you would chastise Greg for doing the same. He’s still ill. Go try and do some real police work and solve the case yourselves, Greg was able to cope while Sherlock was gone, surely you can cope with Greg and Sherlock gone.”

 

Willa winced the yelling hurt her side. While her ribs were healing, they were doing so slowly. And still when she took too deep of breath or turned the wrong way it shot pain through her body like they were freshly broke.

Sherlock helped her lay back as Greg led Donovan and Dimmock to the kitchen

“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to upset Willa, I should know pregnancy can make women snap,” Donovan said as they neared the door.

“It’s ok. Here leave the file, Willa will probably be napping again soon, Sherlock will want something to do.”

Donovan handed him the file, and she and Dimmock left.

Greg put the file on the kitchen table then got the ice pack and returned to Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock had Willa reclining he was curled up next to her and was humming, Rite of Spring by Stravinsky if Greg wasn’t mistaken.

Willa was dozing; Greg carefully put the ice pack on her side. Sherlock gave him a small smile.

Sherlock was not one to stay still for long, John had observed that. He had been surprised that Sherlock had stayed mostly in bed for the two weeks, plus a few days.

Mycroft said it was because he wasn’t thinking about himself, he was thinking about Willa. Sherlock had always been an on the go person, never sitting still. Even in childhood. But if Willa or even Mycroft were sick or injured and in bed, Sherlock would stay with them, from Mycroft getting his appendix out at twelve, to Willa breaking her back (falling down an old cave) when she was 9, and other assorted times between. Of course, if it was himself that was injured or sick (the flu, and chicken pox, or a broken leg from falling off a roof observing birds), Sherlock was a pain in the ass to keep still.

A few days after Donovan bought the file, Sherlock was sitting in his chair reading it over. He was doing much better and so was ready to get back in the game.

Willa was upstairs sleeping. She had been doing better as well but a trip to Tescos in the morning had wiped her out.

“Boyfriend” Sherlock exclaimed

“What?” John said from his chair. It was his day off from the surgery and Mary was out of town visiting friends, so Alice and John came to spend time with Willa and Sherlock.

With Greg back at work, with three dozen cookies for Donovan and Dimmock (each) as an apology from snapping. Willa meant what she said but said could have handled it better. It had been John to take Willa shopping while Sherlock poured over the file and new information for the case Donovan and Dimmock had brought three days ago.

“Boyfriend.” Sherlock repeated, “the boyfriend did it.”

“The victim didn’t have a boyfriend,” John said looking at some of the files that were on the floor.

“A woman does not buy herself flowers, least not in arrangements like the victim often received, and there were male hairs found in her bedroom,” Sherlock said picking up the phone and dialing “Hello Gavin, Lucy Dewitt’s murderer is her boyfriend Benjamin Grascle, the lead IT technician at her work. No, he’d married, she probably just discovered this as his family is back home in Toulouse. Hmm, never trust a man in IT” Sherlock mused before hanging up.

“Feels good to be back to normal then,” John asked as Alice woke and started to fuss.

“Normal as can be,” Sherlock said picking up a file Mycroft had brought in regards to Moran and Moriarty.

Sherlock had reopened a part of his mind palace that he had kept locked (not deleted as many thought) for years.

When Willa was at her worst for drug use, and the man who gave her the drugs. Sherlock had never thought of hurting anyone before, but looking at Willa in the hospital, near death with an overdose. Sherlock had snapped, he hunted down the little bleach blonde punk, still at the same club and working on another girl, Sherlock himself was already in between a cocaine binge and was known on the streets as a buyer. So it was easy to get him alone to make a buy. The stitches were fresh on Jim Arts upper arm from where Willa had cut him with his own knife a few days earlier, it had been an accident she was high, but Sherlock figured that Jim kept a grudge and had given Willa the near-fatal concoction.

Sherlock had reacted quickly and driven Jim’s head into the brick wall that caused him to bleed, the third and fourth time was to make sure he was out.

Then he tied him tight, arms and legs held close to his body, ever vigilant not to leave clues. Then he drove him (in a stolen car) to the mouth of the Deptford river where it met the Thames. A few well-timed weights and Jim was in the river and never to be seen again.

Sherlock then horrified at what he had done went on another cocaine bender. When he finally showed up at the hospital two days later, Willa was awake and asking for Jim. And begging for more heroin.

This pissed Sherlock off so when Willa passed out again, and Mycroft just sighed and went to coffee with mum and dad who was still in shock that this had happened to their baby girl. Sherlock pushed Willa’s bed to the morgue, broke in, turned off a bank of empty fridges and stuck her in one.

Sherlock had planned to stay till she woke and let her out. Except he fell asleep, Willa woke up and panicked. Sherlock was a heavy sleeper and heard nothing. He was violently woken up by Mycroft three hours later; a morgue assistant had found Willa screamed almost horse, and shaking.

Mum, Dad, and Mycroft didn’t want to talk to Sherlock much after that, and he was shipped off to Surrey for the first of his many drug rehab stays.

Willa was understandably shaken. She was discharged from the hospital and taken home by mum and dad he treatment at Surry began after Sherlock had left, then her private counseling, then her training with MI-6 and her music career,

Willa had confirmed that Jim Arts was Jim Moriarty, he still had the scar on his upper arm, and he had two scars along his hairline, right where Sherlock had made him bleed on the wall.

But no other scars on his face, no bullet holes, and no exit wounds. Further research showed that the man who killed himself on the roof of St. Bart’s was the real Richard Brook, tricked into thinking that the gun was empty, not even blanks, and believing that he was working with the police to flush out a criminal mastermind. The DNA Molly had at the scene had been from the clothing, that was easy Moriarty gave Richard a suit. Then he just had to teach Richard how to act like him. The drugs that were found in the bodies system were a lovely concoction to make people act oddly and open to suggestions too.

So Moriarty had also elaborately faked his own death. With a little more flair then Sherlock, but faked none the less.

Now Moriarty and Moran were out there somewhere, waiting but for what? They seemed to be holding steady in Bucharest.

John finished changing Alice and came to sit in his chair again, Alice on his lap, she was reaching up trying to grab at the air.

Sherlock just frowned as he read over the file.

There was a knock at the door, John handed Alice to Sherlock and went to the door. Mycroft entered the moment the door was open. Sherlock looked up from Alice who was sucking on the knuckle of his thumb.

“Where is Willa?” Mycroft asked

“Upstairs, Why?” John asked

“I got a call from her manager, there have been some threats,” Mycroft said sitting on the sofa

“What kind of threats?” Sherlock asked as John left the door open so they could see Willa’s door.

“A fan has been emailing her several times a day, it’s an old email no longer in use. Everyone on the fan site had been directed to use to fan forum to talk to band members. Willa goes on once a day to check. But the emails were never fully taken down. They were doing maintenance on the fan page and saw that there were still emails going to Willa’s, some even yesterday. The fan is agitated from lack of replies and has started threatening Willa not only in email form but on all the fan forums as well. And Willa skipped yesterday, and so he’s taking it as ignoring him. Other fans, of course, are defending Willa, injured with a baby on the way and what not, but this fan in adamant that Willa will be his and DI Lestrade will be nothing more than a memory. I have men on Gregory, and so I came here I have a few men outside. Willa is on limited bedrest so it’s not like she will go anywhere alone and so it will be easy to watch her.” Mycroft looked up at Willa’s door.

“Between, Moriarty, Moran and wild fans, I guess Willa was not one for the quiet life” Sherlock mused as Alice started sucking his thumb more, “She’s hungry John pass me a bottle.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he watched John prepare the bottle then sit on the arm of Sherlock's chair as Sherlock fed Alice.

Willa’s door opened, John stood to go help, but Mycroft was up first. He went upstairs and helped his sister down and onto the sofa.

“How are you, my dear.”

“Hungry. But feeling better, my side is really the only thing that still hurts” Willa smiled. “Can I burp her when you are done, Sherlock?”

“You burped her last time it’s my turn,” Sherlock said “I have to compare my results from the over the shoulder burping to the on the stomach on my lap method” Sherlock smiled

Willa smiled.

“So what brings you here Myc.”

“Just had some downtime thought I would visit my sister and see how she was” Mycroft smiled as John brought over some tea and a sandwich for Willa.

“Mummy is right your nose does flare when you are lying to us, you can lie to the world with ease and no tell, but when you lie to us, it flares a little” Willa said sipping her tea “Why are you really here.”

Mycroft sighed and explained.

“And you sure you have lots of coverage on Greg,” she asked with worry.

“I have two men observing him, and he is with his workmates. They are on their way to make an arrest in a case. They are just heading the Goldwater and Burkes to arrest the murderer of Lucy Drewitt, He had his team around him and my men watching, he is safe.” Mycroft smiled

As if on cue, Willa and Mycroft’s mobiles rang. Willa answered as Mycroft stepped out to answer his.

“Greg?” Willa asked, “Hi Sally where’s Greg why are you using his phone.” Willa asked in a panic. “A car how did it, it jumped the curve, it AIMED!!! Is he alright can I talk to him. Put him on the phone. Greg, Greg honey, I’m going to get Mycroft to bring me to you, yes he did aim, another crazed fan, sorry, ok, and you swear it is just your leg? Ok. Love you too.”

Willa hung up and stood. John and a returned Mycroft were right at her side

“Greg got hit by a car. His leg is sore but he doesn’t think it’s broken, they’re taking him to Homerton University Hospital, it’s closest, he wants a quick care clinic but they are insisting on a hospital which has me worried more” Willa said heading for the stairs.

“I’m sure they just want to be thorough,” Mycroft said as he carefully scooped Willa up into his arms

“I can walk you know,” Willa said

“I just don’t want you to rush the stairs,” Mycroft said as they started down, Sherlock, John, and Alice behind them. “My men said they got the driver and he will be taken care of.”

“Mycroft he may have a mental illness” Willa admonished

“Sorry poor choice of words, we are sending him to a treatment facility I should have said he will be dealt with accordingly,” Mycroft said as they got into the waiting car, followed by Sherlock, John, and Alice.

Willa leaned on Mycroft the entire way there, John and Sherlock knew she was blaming herself for what happened. As the pulled up to the east end hospital Mycroft’s phone beeped, he looked at it and smiled as John helped Willa out.

As Willa neared the doors she saw a few paparazzi, she knew they watched Greg almost as much as Mycroft did. Mycroft’s men went and blocked them as John, Mycroft, and Sherlock lead Willa in. Donovan was by the desk. Greg was next to her in a wheelchair. He had a bandage over his eyebrow and on his arm. His leg was casted, and he had crutches sitting next to him. Willa rushed to him and kissed him.

“I’m alright love, just some stitches in this hard head of mine, a few cuts and bruises and a minor fracture in my leg” Greg smiled “They’re insisting I ride this chair out to the car, but I’m perfectly capable of using the crutches.”

“Hospital rules” Willa smiled talking a bag from the nurse, she looked in “Pain medication,” Willa said giving it to Mycroft to hold as she took the handles of his chair and started to push.

“No, no, no,” Greg said grabbing the nurses desk “You are not pushing me. Too much weight and you are technically on bedrest. Let Sherlock or John push.”

Willa sighed and moved Sherlock took the handles, and they started to head out of the hospital. A few paparazzi bulbs flashed as they got into the waiting car and headed back to Baker Street.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Willa sat on the sofa with her guitar, notebook, on the table. She was strumming away and quietly singing the lyrics she had written.

“An A minor would be a nice transitional chord to get you from verse to chorus,” Sherlock said picking up his violin and Playing through the chords that Willa had played with the added Am

“Ah, hmm, but one or two,” Willa asked playing almost the same but with an extra strum of Am

“Oh you are right I quite like it with the two” Sherlock smiled

“Thank you” Willa smiled “had this song in my head for so long, and I wanted to get it written before I couldn’t fit my guitar on my lap. And now that my cast is off it is so much easier.”

“Yes, you seem to be more lively, that may be due to hormone levels, you’re not quite in your third trimester that is when women tend to become more lethargic,” Sherlock said putting down his violin and returning to his file

“They still in Bucharest?” Willa asked writing down the chord changes.

“Seems they are still in Romania but have moved to Timișoara, near the border with Serbia,” Sherlock said, both he and Willa made a face at the mention of Serbia, neither had ever had a good time there. “They may be heading back, though they are doing it slowly.”

Willa nodded

“Are you going to come to the ultrasound tomorrow?” She asked

“I would like to,” Sherlock said, “I know my prediction I put in the envelope, and well I know it’s right.”

Willa and Greg had put off their last Ultrasound appointment due to his accident, so now at almost six months, it was prime time to see the gender.

Willa smiled. “Greg has to go to work in the morning to sign off on some papers then he’ll be home, and Mycroft is sending a car.”

“Is Mycroft not coming?” Sherlock asked

“Meeting he can’t get out of” Willa replied.

“Mycroft could have arranged it for Greg to have more time off, he still on crutches, I shudder to think the crime scenes that can be compromised by him traipsing around on those.”

“He’s strictly on desk duty getting reports and file ready for court. They’ve got a lot of cases coming up at the courts, and he figured he could get them done for everyone.” Willa smiled “Besides he’s saving his time for when the baby is born and then banking some for after the wedding, which we are still trying to figure out a date.”

“What about November 5th,” Sherlock asked

“NO!” Willa said, “Not only do I not want to get married on Guy Fawkes day, I remember the 5th of November for a totally different reason, we almost lost John on November 5th.”

“But still men are prone to forget wedding anniversaries making it coincide with a holiday or observance would help him to remember,” Sherlock said

“Greg remembered to buy flowers on the anniversary of the day we met” Willa smiled “The day he literally knocked me off my feet.”

“Mrs. Hudson told me about that” Sherlock said “I wondered why we had new door hinges, then those silly keys. Thank god I deactivated them”

“Yes which is why Magnusson got into our flat and pissed in our fireplace” Willa glared

“Yes but the number of times I could leave without Mycroft noticing” Sherlock smiled

Willa just shook her head; there was a knock at the door before Mrs. Hudson peeked in

“Sherlock there’s a lady here you would like to talk to you about a missing brother,” Mrs. Hudson said

“Send her in” Sherlock smiled as Willa stood and put away her stuff.

Mrs. Hudson led the lay in and set her on the sofa.

“Did you want me to stay and help?” Willa asked as Sherlock moved closer to the woman.

“No you and Mrs. Hudson go have tea” Sherlock smiled Willa kissed his forehead and went.

“Oh, Willa dear there was a letter for you this morning,” The older woman said handing Willa an envelope with a Willa written on with a very familiar W.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at the smile Willa gave when she saw the writing. Once they were gone, he turned his attention to the woman in front of him.

20minutes was all it took for Sherlock to figure out the brother took the money and moved to Vegas to be a professional poker player, but when he bombed out on his first game and lost his life savings, he was now working in Las Vegas under the table to make money to come home.

He watched the woman leave. She was on the phone with her sister in law who apparently confirmed everything, they were going to fly him home and sort him out there.

After a few minutes, Willa returned with some tea and biscuits.

“Should you be carrying a try like that, you are still technically healing?” Sherlock said as Willa set the tray on the coffee table.

“I’m fine” Sher smiled

“So how long have you known the woman,” Sherlock asked

“Pardon” Willa asked confused

“Irene Adler, how long have you known her,” Sherlock asked again

“For as long as I was away from here” Willa smiled “She was an advisor on a few of our music videos, did a show with us too. Why?”

“You’ve read John’s Blog,” Sherlock said.

“I have, but he didn’t say what happened with Irene, I just figured her, insurances got her in trouble again, she likes to protect herself, but sometimes her methods aren’t the best.” Willa smiled “She didn’t even tell me the real story, said it was not for me to worry about.”

“And she is right,” Sherlock said taking his tea.

“She just sent me a letter congratulating Greg and me on the baby, and to let her know when the Shower is as well, she can’t come but wants to send a gift,” Willa said sitting in John’s chair.

“As long as Mycroft doesn’t find out,” Sherlock said

“Oh please, she sent you a single rose when you got shot, with a giant W on the card. Mycroft knows, he just can’t be bothered to do anything about it.” Willa smiled

Sherlock just nodded and drank his tea. They heard the door downstairs open and a now familiar thumping sound on the stairs.

“Five o’clock already,” Sherlock said looking at the clock, 3:15.

Willa went and opened the door and let Greg in.

“You’re home early. Everything alright?” Willa asked as Greg entered.

“Finished up what could be done, so boss sent me home early,” Greg said kissing Willa.

He sat on the Sofa and opened the cross body messenger bag Willa had bought for him to use instead of a briefcase.

“Got some new files for you on that unidentified man we found down by the Chiswick Bridge,” Greg said handing the files to Sherlock.

“Also the boss is pushing for you to be a witness in the Privet Drive Case,” Greg said as Willa helped him put his leg up on some pillows on the coffee table. She got an extra cup and poured him some tea and brought him some biscuits before sitting next to him “Thanks.”

“I don’t do witness stands,” Sherlock said, “Been there once never again.”

“Told him that, I’ll forward the email to Mycroft let him deal with it.” Greg said taking a bite of the biscuit “This is amazing are these the new chocolate one Mrs. Hudson was talking about making”

“Yes. I asked for the recipe, and she said no. She has to keep some treats she can make for us” Willa smiled.

“Of course” Greg smiled “So it’ll be ok Sherlock if I forward it to Mycroft.”

“Yes, he finds the Chief Superintendent a boorish man with a severe lack of common sense” Sherlock smiled “He will find it amusing to go after him especially after both of us saying no.”

“Good, Settled then. I still have to go in first thing tomorrow, just to fax some papers, won’t be long at all and then we can go see what gender my little striker is” Greg said placing his hand on her bump.

“What he or she wants to be a keeper” Sherlock mused

“The ways it’s kicking it better be a striker, don’t waste that power” Willa smiled. “As long as I keep it away from kicking my bad side I’m good.”

“Babies have been known to kick with such force as to break or dislodge their mother’s ribs,” Sherlock said looking at his laptop.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Willa said throwing a pillow at him

“Ouch, I am merely stating some facts I read a book I found online” Sherlock said throwing the pillow back and hitting Greg in the head.

“Hey what did I do?” Greg asked

“I wanted to hit Willa and can’t so you were the substitute,” Sherlock said returning to his laptop with a smile

=-=-=-=-=

Willa leaned on Greg, the whole way to the St. Mary’s hospital, Mycroft made sure that his sister got the best care and this included the obstetrician that cared for The Duchess of Cambridge during her pregnancies with both Prince George and Princess Charlotte. Willa was already in the plans to have the baby in the private Lindo wing just like the Kate.

The pulled up and headed in; Willa walked alongside Greg, Sherlock on her other side John and Mary just behind them, Alice cooing away in her carrier.

Once inside the spacious room, Sherlock helped Willa up onto the table and then sat beside the bed next to Greg. John, Mary, and Alice were just behind them.

“Is that chair alright for you Mr. Lestrade?” The nurse asked

“Yeah I’m fine,” Greg said, he was nervous, not about the gender but on Willa’s last ultrasound when they discovered the pregnancy the fetus had been underweight and its heartbeat was a little off, something both of them had kept to themselves. Now with everyone watching he just wanted his child to be healthy.

The technician started the ultrasound; the baby is average size for its gestation period. Greg smiled, the heartbeat sounded a little off from what they had heard on Alice and online, but they were assured that is within normal range. The technician kept blocking the screen every time Sherlock tried to see the screen.

Finally, they smiled

“So would you like to know the gender of your little one?” they asked

“Yes.” Three voices said together. John and Mary giggled.

The technician smiled and turned the monitor to face them

“This is your little boy.” The tech announced.

Willa and Greg teared up.

“A son, I have a son!” Greg cheered before kissing Willa who just smiled.

Sherlock smiled and leaned down and kissed Willa’s bump.

“I am glad to meet you Bowie Ziggy Stardust Lestrade” Sherlock smiled

“You read our name list” Willa smiled

“I did, but also, there would be no other name that I could even imagine you naming your firstborn son. David Bowie was not only your idol but your mentor as well. Iman will be very pleased” He smiled again and kissed her forehead again.

They were each given a photo of the ultrasound, and they headed out. Sherlock stayed for a moment.

“Sorry just wanted to ask the technician a question,” He said before they headed out. There was some paparazzi when they went out, Willa just waved. Some of the paps asked Greg about his leg, he let them know it was healing nicely. Then they got in the car and headed home.

Once home Mrs. Hudson appeared with a bunch of blue cupcakes.

“I know I promised no fuss, but I thought you could all use a treat,” She said setting them on the coffee table.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. H,” Willa said giving her a hug. “I have something for you,” Willa said handing her an envelope.

Mrs. Hudson opened it to reveal a copy of the ultrasound

“Oh, my Willa thank you.”

“Well you have been like a second mother to me and will be like a second grandma to Bowie, so it’s only fair you get a copy” Willa smiled

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Hudson said hugging both her and Greg.

“Welcome. We’re just going to skype my mum and dad, and let them know before we call Mycroft.” Willa said as Sherlock handed Greg the laptop.

“I’m going to start dinner, John clean off the table and set it” Mary smiled leaving Alice with Sherlock and going to the kitchen.

“I’d love to stay my dears, but Mrs. Waters is coming by to take me to bridge,” Mrs. Hudson said standing. “Oh, I have some lovely ideas for the shower. Such a new concept, like the Duchess having one.”

Willa smiled, it was Sherlock’s idea to have a baby shower, he had given the thought to Mary’s friends, they were becoming trendy in the UK, especially since Kate Middleton had one.

Willa and Greg turned on the laptop and started Skype.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The group sat around various chairs in the sitting room. There were decorations up, all in blue, from paper flowers to a string of bottles with light in them. Sherlock had made them all with tutorials he found on YouTube and Pinterest. There was a cake made out of diapers, and one real one shaped like a footie pitch with a guitar accent, and plans for games. All the presents were on the table that was draped in a blue tablecloth. Pantone 2955C, official TARDIS Blue, of course, Willa’s favorite T.V program.

This was a surprise baby shower; Willa knew she was getting one just didn’t know when or who was invited, Sherlock had gone through her phone and computer and asked the wives of her bandmates including her best friend Marisol, wife to her guitarist Robbie. Marisol had arrived mere moments after Willa and Mary left to go to the train station to pick up Mummy and Daddy Holmes who had decided to come down to help Willa and Greg in this tail end of Willa’s pregnancy. Sherlock was just grateful they elected to stay Greg’s it finally came in use to have that extra flat, even if the lease was almost up. Willa had just entered her 8th month and was not moving around well anymore and mostly liked to sit and watch tv.

Sherlock liked Marisol from the moment he met her years ago when Willa was just a teen, she was smart and sassy, and she and Willa seemed to get along famously even if they now hardly saw each other with Robbie being on the road with his solo act. Marisol was one of the first people to come to Sherlock about Willa’s addiction and had sat up many nights with Sherlock and Mycroft to watch over a withdrawing Willa.

John and Greg just laughed as Marisol squished Sherlock into a giant hug and planted a kiss firmly on his forehead leaving a dark red lip mark behind. Sherlock just left it there, John had been actually surprised he didn’t reach up and wipe it off straight away. John would later learn that if he did Marisol would just do it again so he would leave it, they had work to do decorating.

Greg was still easing along on his crutches hopping to be rid of them by weeks’ end. He felt he was useless in helping Willa whose bump had grown even more causing her to have some balance issues.

More guests arrived, mostly from Willa’s friend list. Donovan came along with Anderson and Dimmock, Sherlock had hesitated on inviting them, but they were Greg’s friends. They were followed by Mrs. Hudson and John as they came back from downstairs, Mrs. Hudson had an exquisitely wrapped box and a gift bag which she took and put on the table. John had an assortment of baked treats Mrs. Hudson had made. Sherlock was just plating some of the food he had delivered from various favorite restaurants of Willa and Greg and of course some pasta from Angelo’s. Molly arrived followed by Mycroft and Anthea.

“They are on their way,” Mycroft said as Anthea placed gifts on the table and the two went to sit by the kitchen

“That’s Willa’s other brother,” Marisol said to Angie, wife to the drummer “He’s a bit of a ponce. Hello Mycroft” Marisol waved and blew a kiss

“Hello Marisol, piss off any badgers lately” Mycroft smiled remembering a time when they were younger

“No, how’s the diet” Marisol replied, Mycroft just rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t the jabs that shocked John; it was the fact Anthea did not have a phone glued to her hands. She was actually looking around and was talking to people.

Sherlock and John’s mobiles beeped. The guest of honor was downstairs. Sherlock got everyone to sit facing the door. Except for Marisol, he shoved her in the kitchen.

They heard the voices as they came up the stairs. The doorknob turned, and Mary opened the door and led Willa in.

“Surprise” Everyone shouted.

Willa jumped a little then smiled

“Oh wow, Hello everyone” She smiled as Greg came over and kissed her before Sherlock led them to two decorated chairs labeled Mum and Dad to be. “Did you know?” Willa asked her parents

“Of course we did dear,” Mum said as she and Dad sat by the two.

Willa scanned the room then hopped up saying hi to everyone and hugging them is was so nice to see Angie and Margaret and Julie the band wives. She smiled, but it fell a little as she remembered Marisol was in America with Robbie.

“And let’s start off the festivities with a surprise” Sherlock smiled opening the door between the sitting room and the kitchen.

“Marisol!!!” Willa said practically jumping up “You’re here I thought.”

“Well, Sherlock called and booked me a ticket and everything. Said I should make a vacation out of it, so here I am” Marisol said giving Willa a hug. Willa was tearing up to have her best friend here for this was more then she could ask for.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Willa said hugging him.

He smiled and got Willa sitting again.

They had food and played games. It was a laugh when they played the water breaking ice cube game, and Mrs. Hudson exclaimed “My water broke” to win the game.

Even the stern Mycroft and Anthea got into the fun, Anthea won baby bottle drinking contest a fact that also surprised Mycroft. All Willa could do is laugh and giggle out something about Turkmenistan, before an equally giggling Anthea shushed her.

They decorated wooden baby blocks, and onesies. Then it was present time.

From Angie- a Baby bath to use in the tub

From Margaret- a baby wipes warmer. No one but Greg and Willa caught the eye roll from Sherlock who had previously gone on about silly gifts and the warmer being one of them

From Julie a three-year membership into a diaper service, Sherlock smiled when Julie had called him and asked if Willa and Greg had thought about cloth diapers, they had but were just determining what route they wanted to go. This service they delivered the sizes you’d need in a month’s worth’s batch, they came a picked them up weekly to wash them and when the baby grew t company brought the next size, and they even had trainer one for potty training. Sherlock thought it was a fantastic gift. Very practical

From Anderson, it was a baby book that Willa and Greg could customize and fill out as the baby grew.

From Sally is was a baby-sized Arsenal jersey

From Dimmock a baby bath set of baby-friendly products.

From Mrs. Hudson, there was a hand knitted blanket that brought Willa to tears as it had Bowie’s name knitted into it.

From Molly, it was a stuffed skeleton with all the bones labeled. Willa loved it, never too early to teach a child.

From John and Mary, it was a changing table that would fit perfectly into the washroom and not disturb Sherlock… they measured.

From Alice (adorable) it was an exclusive edition collection of the Paddington Bear Books.

From the exquisitely wrapped box Willa removed the card labeled merely with a W and smiled, she opened it to reveal a silver piggy bank filled to the brim with gold coins.

From Mycroft, it was a scholarship and a trust fund.

From Mum and Dad, it was a Star named after Bowie and something that really made Willa cry. The outfit that she had come home from the hospital in, the same one her brothers had come home in as well. Willa hugged them tightly. Thanking them over and over again.

From Marisol it was a tree planted in Regents Park with a plaque, the tree would grow as Bowie grew and he would have his own tree the same age as him. She also brought Willa some handmade items her eldest daughter sewed booties and bibs.

From Sherlock, it was the crib, something they had been looking at but couldn’t decide on. The crib was amazing hand carved it looked like it belonged in a museum; in fact, Willa was sure she saw it in one. A replica, Sherlock explained. He also bought a playpen for the sitting room, a high chair, and a car seat. He wanted them to not have to worry about much the final two months.

Willa hugged everyone and sat admiring everything.

“Thank you so much, everyone.” Willa said, “Greg, Bowie and myself are so grateful to have all of you here.”

“Oh, Sherlock there’s a card here.” Mrs. Hudson said as she went to get more tea from the kitchen. “It was with the piggy bank, but the mailman dropped it off separate.”

“Oh sorry,” Sherlock said picking it up. It was a cream color envelope about card size with gold calligraphy on it reading DWH on it. “Not sure who it’s from,” Sherlock said turning it over in his hands “No return address.”

“Probably someone from the record company,” Julie said, “When I had Lilly that looks the same as what they sent me.”

The other ladies nodded that the record company had sent them cards too.

Willa took the card and opened it. As she read, her face she tried to keep neutral but Greg, John, Mycroft, and Sherlock could see the horror and fear in her eyes.

“Mycroft my love, can you handle this,” She said giving him the card. He and Anthea stood and moved to the hall.

“Are you ok?” Greg and Marisol asked together.

“Just a stupid paparazzi trying to be cute,” Willa said wiping her eyes, “Let’s not get hung up on it Sherlock I believe you said you had one more game then cake?”

“Yes, the cake and the game go hand in hand. I asked the baker to hide a tiny baby figure much like you all had in your ice cubes, in the cake. The person who finds it gets the last gift bag” Sherlock smiled “oh and anyone who hasn’t finished the baby prediction pool can put their guesses of birthdate, height and weight in their envelope.”

“Sound good,” Willa said as Mycroft and Anthea returned, Anthea with a phone in hand.

They finished the party and the guests filtered out. Mary and John and Alice took Mum and Dad Holmes to Greg’s to settle. Only Sherlock, Greg, Willa and Marisol remained.

“So what was really on the card?” Marisol asked as Willa cuddled in tight to Greg.

“I told you all about those Moran and Moriarty guys right.” Willa said Marisol nodded; she and Willa barely had any secrets from each other (minus the MI-6 work) “The card is from Moriarty, He thinks he’s Bowie’s father” Willa started to cry and hold Greg close.

“He what!?” Greg said trying to remain calm

“I was already four months along when they grabbed me” Willa cried “Why does he think Bowie is his?”

Marisol and Greg hugged her as Sherlock slammed a pot down in the kitchen. Mycroft had taken the letter to see if they could lift prints, but it was marked with a British postage stamp and had looked like it did not travel far. Were they suddenly back, the last check yesterday they were in Serbia; They must still have a network here. Sherlock wanted to go out talk to his own homeless network and see what they knew he wanted to check out the usual haunts, but instead, he channeled his anger into scrubbing the pot in which he had reheated Angelo’s sauce.

He couldn’t leave Willa, She was in no condition to fight, and neither was Greg, Marisol could hold her own in the odd pub brawl but that was years ago and fighting one of Moran or Moriarty’s minions was different.

Sherlock hurried over as he heard the sounds of retching, Willa had cried so hard she had made herself sick. Marisol helped her sit as Sherlock grabbed a rubbish bin for Greg to hold.

Greg rubbed her back as Willa struggled with dry heaves until she passed out.

“I think we should take her back to her doctor.” Sherlock said standing and taking out his mobile and dialing 999 “Hello, yes we need an ambulance to 221b Baker Street, I have an eight months pregnant woman who had passed out and is unresponsive, she had an upsetting letter sent to her and cried till she was sick and vomited till she passed out. Yes someone will let the paramedics in”

Greg stood, and Marisol laid Willa down on the sofa. The sirens were close outside; Sherlock went down to let them in and to let Mrs. Hudson know what was going on.

Willa was taken Greg went with, Marisol and Sherlock followed in a cab with Sherlock calling Mum and Dad.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Willa lay in the hospital bed, there were monitors hooked to her to check her pulse, her blood gases, her heart rate and her blood sugar, there was a monitor strapped to her bump monitoring Bowie’s heart rate too. Both were a little off, both from stress, Willa’s blood sugar was also very low, She hadn’t eaten much at the shower, and the throwing up did not help.

Her iron was low that they had already known, but the stress was not helping anything.

Greg and Marisol were on one side, Mum, Dad and Sherlock on the other. Mycroft sat at the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Willa said, “We all had a lovely time at the party Sherlock excellently planned and I had to go and spoil it.”

“It’s ok sweetie,” Mummy Holmes said kissing her forehead “There are nasty people out there and well your brothers will find them and deal with them.”

“OK,” Willa said yawning. Before long she was asleep.

Mummy Holmes turned to face Sherlock and Mycroft.

“Alright you two, in the Hall and I want the truth, is this linked to her attack months ago,” Mummy Holmes said standing and taking her two boys out to the hall.

Mycroft did most of the talking as Sherlock kept an eye on Willa’s door.

“This is the same man who tried to make Sherlock look the fool, and a criminal” Mycroft said

“When Sherlock had to go away for a bit,” Mummy Holmes said

“Yes. He has a partner in this one Willa encountered when she worked for me before her career took off” Mycroft continued

“And thank god for that” mummy Holmes said, “Her getting her career She’d be ill-suited to bureaucracy and politics unlike you.”

“Thank you, mummy” Mycroft said before continuing “They are the ones who attacked her, yes and it seems that is still not done with our family. I have guards on everyone, and I have people looking for them as well.”

“You’re a good big brother,” Mummy Holmes said hugging him “You are always looking out for Willa and Sherlock.”

“Well whether I like it or not they are family,” Mycroft said with a small smile.

Sherlock turned and was already beside Willa as Mummy and Mycroft reentered.

=-=-=-=

They let Willa out after a few day’s Mummy and Sherlock helped her up to the flat as Greg was now off his crutches but still limped a bit and was given a cane to use till he started physiotherapy.

Willa settled on the sofa next to Greg and leaned on him.

Marisol and Sherlock went to make tea as Daddy Holmes, and Mummy Holmes settled next to Greg and Willa.

“Sorry, your visit is such a bore,” Willa said as Marisol brought over the tea.

“Nonsense I like just sitting and talking feels nice to do it in person and not over a phone or email,” Marisol said kissing the top of Willa’s head. “Here you should still put your leg up Greg,” Marisol said putting a pillow on the coffee table

“Oh thanks,” Greg said carefully easing his leg up. It looked all withered and puny compared to his other one. All the muscles had started to atrophy from no use in so many weeks in the cast.

“When do you start physio dear,” Mummy Holmes asked

“Monday after work,” Greg said “So hopefully the court case doesn’t go too long. The guy pleaded not guilty but there are only a few witnesses, and they said I’m one of the first to testify so if I have to leave for the appointment I can. Still would like to see the verdict myself. Wasn’t that horrible of a crime but the guy was rude and a bit pervy so I’m hoping he gets the maximum”

“Is that the peeping tom burglar?” Daddy Holmes asked

“Yeah. He’s cocky and arrogant, but we have nothing to suggest it isn’t even him. Just for the fun of it I brought everything home and let Sherlock look at it” Greg smiled

“He is quite the vile person,” Sherlock said between sips of tea “Too bad the gallows still weren’t an option.”

“Well it’s the human rights people, capital punishment is inhumane,” Marisol said

“Well when I’m standing over the broken and beaten body of a young child who’s rapist and killer is smiling knowing that for the rest of his life he’ll be living the high life in jail in a secluded wing, I often wish it was back for certain crimes,” Greg said

The others nodded, and Willa dozed.

“You go have a nap dear. I’ll start dinner” Mummy Holmes said as Daddy Holmes and Sherlock helped Willa upstairs.

Marisol went to help Mummy Holmes who also brought over a tray, some potatoes and bowl and a peeler and set the tray over Greg’s lap.

“Here dear, you can peel some potatoes for us,” Mummy Holmes said as set it down.

“Thank you, I was just going to ask if you needed any help that didn’t involve standing” Greg smiled as Daddy Holmes returned.

“Sherlock is going to stay upstairs with Willa for a bit,” Daddy Holmes said sitting next to Greg. Mummy Holmes was quickly over with another tray this one with carrots.

Daddy Holmes and Greg smiled as the peeled. Marisol started to sing from the kitchen. Greg smiled more this was what it was like to have a family. Yes, he had his mom, and she really did try to give him a good life. She never dated after the man that violated him, but she worked a lot to provide for him. She died young; she was only 41 years old. Lung cancer, it’s why Greg struggled on and off with smoking. He grew up around it but didn’t want to die young. Greg was pushing 54 now, so he was already older then him mom had been. His dad, his real dad He didn’t see much growing up, met up with him a few times in his adult life but never more than a few pints and some pleasantries when he was in town. He had a new family now, a son and a daughter, and six grandkids.

Greg had always wanted kids, and in the beginning, he thought his Ex did too. But she never wanted to talk when the subject arose. Greg thought he’d die old alone and miserable after the divorce. He threw himself headfirst into his work and got into more shenanigans with Sherlock than he ever thought he could. Then Sherlock was gone, and that first year when he saw John on one of two occasions, he was near alone again, had even debated joining a dating app. Then that one misunderstanding and it led to love.

Mummy and Daddy Holmes had already been so welcoming when he called them Mr. and Mrs. Holmes they insisted that he could call them Mum and Dad just like Sherlock, Mycroft, and Willa.

Even Sherlock was different. He still challenged Greg to make observations and deductions, but it was with more playful tone. He had always been kinder to Greg than anyone else from the Yard, probably because he understood him more, but now it the ribbing and teasing were exactly like he was with John, and Willa, and even Marisol.

Greg also loved that he got to meet the famous best friend in person. They had talked on the phone a few times when Marisol had called while Willa was in the shower or sleeping.

Marisol was nice. Smart, funny worldly, like Willa, they had met the first day of year 9 and had remained friends since. Greg wished he had friends like that. He hadn’t been the most exceptional student through school. His marks were always good, but he got into fights, skipped, even got expelled from one High school. Of course, he was mostly in lower-funded schools where they didn’t really care if you showed up or not. Willa like Sherlock and Mycroft had been in private schools since Pre-preparatory, from 16-19 Willa was in a residential college in Dorking it was there she and Marisol met, it was Marisol who helped Willa sneak out at nights and to music clubs. Once they both had their driver’s permits, it was driving up to see Sherlock at the university.

Marisol had already given Greg a thorough interrogation to see if he was worthy enough for Willa. Greg had passed with flying colors.

Mummy Holmes came and collected the peeled veggies and took them into the kitchen and brought over a basket of strawberries for them to hull for dessert.

When Mummy Holmes went to fetch Sherlock and Willa for dinner, she found them on the bed. Willa reclining, Sherlock backward with his feet up and over the headboard and his head by her bump the little headphone speakers that they had bought to go over the bump, he was playing music and had his hand on the bump.

“No, he prefers Chopin to Beethoven.” Sherlock smiled as he tilted his head back to see their Mum, who smiled.

“Dinner is ready” She smiled.

Sherlock put the headphones away and helped Willa up.

“You are so good with Willa my dear, you need to find someone and start your own family, you would make an excellent Father,” Mummy Holmes said hugging Sherlock as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sherlock made a face but said nothing as they entered the kitchen. Marisol had Greg in a kitchen chair trying to get him to eat courgette. Greg was not a picky eater, but there was stuff he wouldn’t touch, courgette was one. Said his mother made it and it was always mushy and lukewarm, and he hated it.

“He needs to try it breaded, battered and deep-fried like we had in Texas” Willa smiled “The deep-fried pickles were good too.”

“Oh yeah,” Marisol said

“Everything is better in a bit of breading and fried” Greg smiled Willa kissed him and sat next to him.

=-=-=-=-=

Willa carefully stretched from the matt on the floor. Greg was at his second trial of the week and had one more after this, John and Sherlock were off on a case that Greg had sent their way. Mary was out of town visiting friends, and so Willa was babysitting Alice. Marisol and Mum and Dad had gone to see the changing of the guards, they were going to take Alice, but she had been napping.

Alice was fast asleep in her carrier as Willa carefully did her prenatal yoga. Her back had been acting up and seizing upon her, so her teacher had given her some stretches to do, and the doctor approved them. They helped her side too, the bones had healed, but the muscles were still recovering.

Alice woke and started to fuss. Willa picked her up out of the carrier and got a good whiff of what was bothering her. She grabbed the bag laid out the matt and changed Alice on the floor, then stood and washed her hands.

Alice giggled as Willa sat down again, Willa took Alice’s legs and slowly started to wiggled them and doing gentle baby yoga with her. Alice giggled and chewed her feet when Willa let them go.

“Did you want some Tummy time?” Willa asked she knew John and Mary recently introduced Alice to tummy time and wanted her to have some every day.

Willa moved Alice onto her Tummy, Alice cooed and tried to raise her head. Willa didn’t notice when the door opened.

=-=-

John and Sherlock headed up the stairs. They heard the crying first, Alice was crying it sounded hoarse and hard.

Sherlock opened the door to see Alice in her carrier crying.

“Willa!!” Sherlock called as John picked up Alice to console her.

“Willa where are you?!” Sherlock said panic in his voice.

He turned to see the note pinned to the fireplace with a knife. He hurried over and snatched it.

   _Dearest Sherlock._

_I stopped by to see the family, but you weren’t home. I came and got the mother of my baby, bless Moran for thinking it may be his but he shoots with blanks. Don’t worry I’ll marry Willa, make an honest woman out of her and I’ll take good care of her and my child. Please attend the wedding, details to follow._

_Cheers, Moriarty._

Sherlock turned and threw the knife at the wall embedding it between the two windows just under the skull.

“Moriarty was here he has her” Sherlock said as he started to pace. “He has her again. We should have just waited on the case we shouldn’t have left her alone.”

“Sherlock sit, call Mycroft. I will call Marisol and give her the heads up” John said still cradling Alice against him and checking her over

“OH, John is Alice hurt?” Sherlock asked standing again

“She’s fine,” John said getting Sherlock to sit again “Call Mycroft.”

Sherlock nodded and dialed

 

=-=-=-=-

Willa stared out into the empty warehouse. The signs outside said it was for sale so it meant they wouldn’t be bothered. The drive had been about an hour long Willa’s legs got stiff from sitting so long, and it was hard to walk when they got there.

She now had a shackle around her ankle and was lying in a bedroom that had been set up. It had a big comfy bed, a dressing table. And a lavatory all within the chains reach, there was also a bookshelf with various books on it.

The door opened, and Moriarty entered

“Hello, my love. I was thinking we should start planning our wedding, I mean it is in two days, and we have nothing planned. I already sent out the invitations just a few people, For my side Moran, and well some of my minions. For your side, I invited Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and Lestrade. I know I know it can be awkward to invite exes to a wedding, but well, I can’t kill him if he doesn’t come” Moriarty smiled and pulled out a notebook. “Now for the color scheme, I know you like Pink, but I don’t really think that works for me, how about red, yes red, ok. I bought you a lovely dress, and it will fit.”

Willa just started her back was sore she needed the body pillow Mary had bought her, she tried to emulate with the pillows here, but it just wasn’t the same.

“Honey I know you are a little sore, but I can’t give you anything, not while you are pregnant.” Moriarty smiled. “Don’t want our son coming out addicted.”

“He’s not your son,” Willa said

“Of course he is?” Moriarty smiled

“I was already pregnant when you grabbed me.”

“Impossible you just started showing and you are just shy I know” Moriarty smiled

“I’m eight months along, and this baby is Greg’s,” Willa said as Moriarty just turned back to his notebook.

“Hmm flowers” He leaned in close to Willa and whispered, “On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses.”

“No, I prefer the silver fox with the calla lilies” Willa smirked.

“We’re English darling we have to have the English rose. And it’s red so it’ll match our colors” He said making notes. “Where to go on our Honeymoon… I hope you don’t mind Moran tagging along. He suggested Romania, but we just spent three months there I was thinking Serbia, You and Sherlock like Serbia, He may be coming with us too, haven’t decided, John, Mycroft, and Greg will die here, but we may have some fun with Sherlock.”

Willa winced, everything hurt.

“You look tired dear I’ll let you rest and start gathering our wedding supplies. Oh, and one more thing did you want to have chicken, or beef” Moriarty sneered.

“I’ll starve thank you” Willa replied

Moriarty just made a face “That can be arranged” He said before closing the door.

=-=-=-=-

Sherlock nearly ripped the head off of the courier that dropped off the new envelopes.

In them were two invitations. One for John and one for Sherlock.

 

_Miss Dora Wilhelmina Anna Holmes and Mr. James Aloysius Clifford Moriarty_

_Would like to cordially invite you to their celebration of marriage_

_May 29th_

_21:00_

_St. Martin's Church, North Holmes Road, Canterbury_

_Formal Dress_

_No children_

_Only invited come_

_Reception to follow_

_No gifts_

 

Sherlock crumpled the invitation in his hand and picked up his mobile to call Mycroft.

=-=-=-=-=

Willa sat in the chair as Moran worked on her makeup. She shuddered to think what she looked like. She was in a dress that looked like it could be used as a tent, her hair held back by a sparkly silver tiara from a pound shop.

They had arrived at the small church, and Moriarty’s men had been guarding it, making sure the guests didn’t come too early.

Willa felt sick, everything hurt, and her stomach was cramping badly.

Moran pulled her to her feet and led her into the Chapel

Sherlock, Greg, John, and Mycroft pulled up to the church, the oldest in the world really, it had survived so much. Mycroft was lost without a team at the ready, there was one on standby, but they were not in Canterbury. They couldn’t risk Moran and Moriarty’s men seeing another team. Anthea was not given an invitation, so that meant that he was without his personal security.

They were met at the Church door by guards who led them in, Moran and a few minions were seated on one side, they were sitting on the other. Moriarty stood at the front with a rough looking reverend. Music started Toccata and Fugue in D minor; usually, a funeral dirge was played as Willa was forced down the aisle by an armed guard.

Once Willa was at the front of the aisle Moriarty looked at the Reverend.

“Let’s get this show on the road Padre,” Moriarty said

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage.” He started there was a strain in his voice obvious, they wondered what Moriarty had on him or if there was a sniper with his sights on the Reverend “Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Moriarty glared at the Reverend as Mycroft stood

“I object.” Mycroft said as he stood “On the grounds that you are insane and you are forcing Willa into this.” Mycroft tapped his breast pocket to send hit the button on his phone the cue to the team to move in

“Oh Mycroft, Why do you have to be such a spoilsport?” Moriarty said shoving the priest out of the way and pulling Willa tight.

Moran and the men hopped up and surrounded the four. Moriarty began to drag Willa out the side door into the cemetery.

Greg punched one of the guards and took off in a quick run to follow them, the gunfire missing him entirely.

Willa tried to keep up as Moriarty ran.

“Please, I need to stop” She pleaded “I can’t run.”

“Well, you are already running pretty well,” Moriarty said as they made their way across the big field behind the church and towards the wooded area.

Willa tried to push on, but her legs gave up first just as they entered the tree line. And she fell, the pain in her back and stomach were worse. She knew what this was; her water had broken just before the ceremony. She had hastily cleaned up before being led into the church.

Moriarty looked to see a light headed his way.

“Sorry, my love but we’re just going to have to do this another time.” He said as he took off into the woods. Willa heard a car start and drive off, the light caught up it was the flashlight on Greg cell.

“I don’t know where he went,” Willa said as Greg scanned the surrounding darkness.

“Ok let’s get you back to the church,” Greg said as he tried to pick up Willa

“No I can’t move, He’s coming,” Willa said through gritted teeth

“Moriarty is gone grabbed a car and left,” Greg said

“Not him Bowie” Willa screamed.

“Oh god, ok, I’ll go get John,” Greg said turning

“No time and don’t you dare leave me,” Willa said

Greg nodded and knelt by her.

He helped her lean against a tree trunk and put his phone in his shirt pocket flashlight facing out.

“Ok, what do I do?” Greg asked

“Hell if I know?” Willa said

“Ok just keep breathing, we took those classes they said that as contraction get close as I can tell they are you have to be dilated to a certain size,” Greg said pulling up her dress. “Which you are, so push on your contractions.”

 

Willa nodded and did.

“OK doing good honey, keep pushing. There’s a head, a head is good, he’s coming out the right way. He is facing down though. Ok keep pushing, shoulders, no he’s going back in that happens right?” Greg said keeping his hands on Bowie's head

“I think sooooooo,” Willa said pushing again

“OK, we have shoulders!!!” Greg happily announced.

 

Across the field, Sherlock and John could just see the distant dance of the light. They started making their way over flashlights in hand, Sherlock with a slight limp; John kept flexing his fingers trying to determine if he did break his hand. Mycroft would follow shortly after allowing the MI-6 medic to bandage his arm that had caught a bullet in the fight.

As they neared the light they heard a faint cry, a baby, they quickened the pace. As they neared they saw Willa and Greg leaning against the tree, Greg’s jacket was off and wrapped around a small bundle he held in his arms, they could hear the crying.

“He’s here” Greg smiled “I brought my son into the world.”

John knelt and began to check over Bowie as Sherlock carefully knelt next to Willa.

“What did you do to your foot?” Willa asked attempting a glare.

“It’s fine” Sherlock replied, “How are you?”

“I just gave birth, no epidural, in the middle of a field, I’m peachy” Willa smiled.

“And Bowie is looking quite healthy, little small from being early but he’s breathing on his own and looks good” John smiled placing Bowie back in Greg’s arms.

Mycroft and his team came over with paramedics.

“Well so much for the Lindo Wing” Mycroft smiled

Willa smiled as she and Bowie were loaded up to head to Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother Hospital in Kent.

=-=-=-=-=

Sherlock smiled from ear to ear as he sat in his chair at 221B cradling his little nephew, his casted foot up on the ottoman. He’d broken a few bones in his foot when a pew fell on it during the fight in the church. John’s hand was broken, and he had to have a splint on it for a few weeks. Mycroft was sporting a very chic pinstripe sling to match his suit as his arm healed.

Greg had managed to escape with only a tiny gash on his cheek from a graze of a bullet when he was fleeing the church.

Willa had had to stay in Kent for a few days as did Bowie. Mary and Alice had driven out with Marisol and Mummy and Daddy Holmes to see them. Marisol left directly from Kent to head back to rejoin her family armed with a bunch of pictures of her God Son. She and Mary would be splitting the God Mother duties as would John, Mycroft, and Sherlock with the Godfather duties.

Mycroft had arranged for Willa and Bowie to be airlifted back to London when they were released, Sherlock and Greg went with them.

They had already been back three days, and Sherlock always made sure he got plenty of time with his nephew. Willa and Greg looked after him at night, but during the day Sherlock would pick him up as soon as he was done breakfast. They would play with his skeleton Molly had given him, sometimes he would tell him stories of his and Johns adventures, and sometimes he would sit and sing, That had surprised John, he knows Sherlock to hum a lot but never sing.

Mummy and Daddy Holmes were still in London too. Around lunch, Sherlock would hand Bowie to Mummy to be fed. Willa would pump and keep some breastmilk in the fridge, so Sherlock and Mummy got a chance to feed Bowie too. Greg also like the idea of the pumped food which meant he didn’t always have to wake Willa up at night to feed Bowie.

Willa had caught Sherlock using some in his, John and Greg’s coffee one day while John was over discussing a case. John and Greg just shrugged and said the coffee actually tasted surprisingly good.

 


	4. Sherlock Holmes Consulting Wedding Planner

Sherlock stood over the dead body studying the water around it. They were in the middle of a bank vault in the middle of London, there were no leaks in the building, it hadn’t rained for days, and the body was discovered in the LOCKED vault. The vault itself was on a timer to open at 7am every morning and close and lock it’s self at 6pm every night. If it were opened between 6pm and 7am, an alarm would trigger that would have to be deactivated, then even if it were disabled it would still record in the log that it had been opened.

The log had no records of an opening, but the system was being analyzed by the crime lab just to make sure it was not tampered with. But still. The body, there were no marks on it, it was just waterlogged when John and Sherlock had arrived. John confirmed Greg’s suspicions, the man had drowned, and there was still a good gallon of water spread around him on the ground. It barely reached the lips of the prone corpse. How did he drown, sure all it took was a few inches, but there was barely enough to reach the gaped open mouth?

“They could have pumped water in here looking to use it to cushion the blast to try and open the door.” Greg said, “Saw it in a film once and criminals aren’t known for being overly original.”

“Hmmm yes, perhaps but still doesn’t explain the body,” Sherlock said circling the body for the third time.

“They’re working on the opening logs, we’re getting security footage too, and they had some problems with the system we have to go to the backup server to get the files,” Greg said watching Sherlock

“HMMM. I will give this my utmost attention. This needs to be wrapped up in two days, you can’t miss your cake tasting again” Sherlock said studying the walls of the vault.

“Cake tasting,” Anderson said looking up from the body.

“Yeah, now that we’ve got into a routine with Bowie, Willa and I picked a date for the Wedding. Your invitation should have arrived by now?” Greg said with slight worry, they’d started getting back RSVPs and wanted to make sure none got lost in the post.

“Might be what came yesterday hadn’t had a chance to check, Sorry?” Anderson said returning to evidence collection.

“Nah it’s ok just wanted to make sure it made it there, I mean it’s August, and we chose October 13th” Greg smiled “Kind of a rush, but we think we’ve put it off long enough.”

“I will be there” Anderson smiled “Where did you get for a venue?”

“Westminster Abbey” Greg smiled

“Very nice,” Anderson said

“John I need a prybar,” Sherlock said looking intently at a bank of safety deposit boxes on the wall to the left of the vault door.

“What?” John said furrowing his eyebrows.

“I need a prybar,” Sherlock said “I want to see what this false wall is covering”

“False wall?” Greg and John asked together

“Yes the boxes on this side are just a façade,” Sherlock said

“Sherlock those boxes are over a hundred years old that’s why they look different” John said as Greg went and found a prybar.

“No they’re fake,” Sherlock said placing the prybar behind the door of one of the boxes. “They are from estates, probably could have gone for years without being discovered if it wasn't for the murder.”

Sherlock pulled, and there was a small pop like noise before the whole wall slowly opened towards them.

“Well, I’ll be,” Greg said as Sherlock pulled the wall door open more to reveal a dark tunnel.

“This was a well-planned operation,” John said as Sherlock shone a light from his mobile down the tunnel.

“Not too well planned they did leave a body,” Sherlock said as he stepped into the tunnel, it was quite large, but Sherlock had to bend a little to see in

“Sherlock wait you can’t just go traipsing down a dark tunnel,” Greg said

Sherlock didn’t respond so John and Greg followed flashlights in hand, The tunnel was damp and a bit humid, there were heating conduits on either side along with other pipes and ducts that looked like they held electrical wires.

They walked for a few minutes before encountered a wall. Sherlock gave a push, and the wall gave way, and the three men stepped into the back room of the lingerie store that shared the building with the bank.

Greg scanned the room as the stockroom employee just stared.

“Ah, Agent Provocateur” Sherlock mused “I’ve seen a lot of bags from here in the rubbish bin at home. Willa likes to shop here” He smiled. Greg’s ears turned pink with embarrassment. “Between here What Katy Did, and Sh!, she spends a small fortune on stuff only you get to see Gavin.”

Greg just walked away in a huff

“Does Mary spend so much on stuff for you to see?” Sherlock asked as he turned to face John

“I’m not going to answer that,” John said as the store Manager entered the stock room and started talking with Greg.

A few hours later Sherlock was sitting in his chair mulling over all they had learned from the two ends of the tunnel.

They had identified the victim as Victor Barkus, an investment banker with the banks Camden High Street branch what was he doing two miles away in the New Bond Street branches vault?

He was a mortgage specialist and had been with the company for five years and had an exemplary service record. He was not an overachiever but had a decent client base and had an excellent ability for helping people with their mortgages.

He was single, but with a steady non-live-in girlfriend, he played football with a team in Watford and was in a pub quiz league. He lived in Watford and commuted for work, he didn’t hold a drivers license and would take the London Midland and the Northern line to get to work and home every day. Greg had gone to inform the family.

John was making coffee, Willa had gone to visit some friends and introduce them to Bowie. Sherlock was in his mind palace, trying to make the connections.

Greg entered with a file. Looked at Sherlock set down the data in front of him then went to join John in the kitchen.

“Lab Reports?” John asked taking out another coffee mug

“Yeah, Our Mr. Barkus did drown, and the water in his lungs and stomach were tinged with explosive residue.” Greg said taking the cup of coffee from John “Thanks.”

“Welcome,,” John said as he placed a cup in front of Sherlock who opened one eye and eyed the folder, he opened the other eye and took the folder and the coffee in hand.

“The residue is from the small amounts of explosives they used to create the tunnel. The girlfriend worked at the lingerie shop, they broke into Vault from the tunnel and cleared out the funds they had in there along with some of the safety deposit boxed, the old ones that could easily be pried open. They then flooded the vault to in their minds wash away any trace, but Mr. Barkus was left behind. Find the girlfriend find the rest of the ones who helped” Sherlock smiled “Perhaps Agent Provocateur will be grateful and give you a discount you can take John to pick up something frilly for Mary as an apology for being away from her and Alice a lot lately.”

John just glared at Sherlock. Greg leaned on the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

“We’re on the lookout for the girlfriend, Seems she was supposed to work this morning but didn’t show up. The manager said it was very unlike her.” Greg said eyeing the muffins Willa had made; he picked one up as Sherlock spoke

“She started five years ago. She was signed on as a key holder no doubt. Used it to access late at night they could dig unnoticed, and on Sundays either before or after store hours, be easier as store hours are shorter. No one would notice the sound of the small blasts.” Sherlock ate a muffin John had set in front of him.

“How many you think there were working together?” Greg asked

“Six” Sherlock replied. “A lookout, three workers, and two cleaners to keep everything neat a tidy, someone has to have a background in building to get those walls to move”

“And you are sure if we find the girl she’ll open up?” Greg asked as they hear the door below open.

“Yes, she was involved, but not one of the masterminds or planners probably was the lookout for the times they work,” Sherlock said as Willa entered

“Hi Greg, Oh you’re working, Sorry take Bowie I need to use the Loo,” Willa said handing Bowie to John who was closest and heading down the hall.

“Hello Bowie,” John said taking him out of the baby carrier, Bowie cooed “You are growing, up so fast, three months already, and Alice is five months, you’ll both be crawling soon.”

“We can race them, place bets” Sherlock smiled as Greg finished his coffee and muffin

“We are not racing the children” John scolded

“Why not sounds fun” Greg smiled as Willa returned he kissed her “Sorry have to run get all this info back to the yard.”

“It’s ok. I’ll see you tonight” Willa said kissing him back before he left.

“Willa, what are your thoughts on baby racing?” Sherlock asked

“Can we place bets?” Willa smiled

John just smiled and shook his head

=-=-=-=-=

John and Sherlock sat in their chairs as Greg leaned on the fireplace.

“I have a huge question to ask both of you,” Greg said, “I need a best man, and as both of you are my best mates, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind splitting the best man duties?”

“We could do that.” John smiled “split the duties, plan the stag night.”

“No getting arrested!” Willa called from the kitchen where she was making dinner

“Of course that’s why I’ll plan it not Sherlock” John laughed

“You were the one who deviated from the plan in the first place,” Sherlock said looking a little hurt.

“I didn’t even know what the plan was.” John said, “At least I didn’t throw up in someone’s house.”

“I was cluing for looks” Sherlock smiled. “I can start writing my speech. I’m perfect at best man speeches.”

“You have to make sure you get the grooms' name right” John giggled

“I assure you I will say Gerald at the ceremony,” Sherlock said with a small but wicked grin.

“Is it too late to take the offer back?” Greg smiled

“Nope verbal commitment, what’s done is done” John smiled “Sherlock, and I would be honored to be your best men.”

“Yes, Gordie, It would be my honor” Sherlock smiled

In the kitchen, Willa just giggled as she stirred the Alfredo sauce.

=-=-=-=-=

Sherlock sat in his chair laptop beside him, a notepad beside it, and a small cork board on his lap. Willa was in front of him feeding Bowie. They were going over wedding details.

“So for the napkin, an aubergine to go with the purple in the tartan, you want to go for the vertical pocket with the menu card in it. Have you and Graham finalized a menu?” Sherlock asked looking up from the corkboard. “And the venue is Simon Drake’s House of Magic Right? It can hold all the guests and have dancing?”

“Yes Simon is an old friend, and he gave us use of the venue as a gift, and yes can hold up to 150 guests with a dance floor and Robbie will be the MC ” Willa smiled

“I just hate having to arrive blindfolded I know the others will have a blast, John’s already giddy said he’s never been. Now the menu.”

“The cocktail hours will have shrimp puffs, Assorted Quiche, Potato Pancakes with Sour Cream and Apple Sauce, Cucumber Wheels Stuffed with Hummus and topped with Sun-Dried Tomatoes and mini cranberry brie pies. For dinner The chef is making a vegetarian amuse bouche, then there will be a fresh spinach salad, then the entrée a choice of Pan-Roasted Duck Breast, Veal Scaloppini or Stuffed Portobello Mushroom Stack and chicken fingers or macaroni and cheese for the kids. Desert is wedding cake obviously and the dessert bar with Crème Brule, tiramisu, and soufflé. We also have the ice cream bar with the sundae station and the candy bar.” Willa smiled as she moved Bowie to her shoulder to burp him

“So we got rid of the cotton candy machine?” Sherlock asked looking at his notes.

“There’s no room for it,” Willa said, “But we are going to offer the cotton candy martini to go along with the cocktail they created for Greg and me.”

“I do like that” Sherlock smiled as he made changes to his notes “it’s strong and sweet just like both of you.”

Willa smiled; Bowie burped “Good one sweetie.”

“And your music, we have the Westminster Choir and organist for the wedding, have you settled on songs?”

“Yes, Greg, and all of you will enter to Kissing you by Des'ree, the choir will sing it. The order will be Julie and Robbie, Angie and Greg’s cousin Allen, Marge and Duke, Molly and Benson, Mycroft with Lilly, John, and Mary with Alice, You and Marisol, Mummy, and Bowie. When Daddy Walks me down the aisle, it will be to Jesu Joy of Man’s desire” Willa smiled

“I love that melody” Sherlock smiled “Recessional?”

“Wedding March, by Mendelssohn so traditional but we love it” Willa smiled

“First dance is taken care of” Sherlock smiled

“Really” Willa smiled

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Sherlock smiled.

“For daddy and I dancing while Mummy dances with Greg we were thinking, Over the Rainbow, the Israel Kamakawiwoʻole version” Willa smiled

“Mummy will love it she loves that song and that version. What about with John while I dance with Marisol, There is supposed to be a dance like that at one point I think, plus Marisol says I owe her a dance. At that point, George can dance with Mary and the others with each other from the wedding party.”

“I had the time of my life from Dirty Dancing” Willa smiled

“Oh yes a nice up-tempo one right before the dancefloor is opened up, oh and before that Mycroft has requested a dance with you as have I. We decided to share and I have chosen a song Mary showed me. It’s a country ballad called My Wish, by a group called Rascal Flats” Sherlock smiled

“I love it!” Willa said as the door opened and Mycroft entered

“Ah hello, now Willa, before he comes in let me say, he is alright, and all will be healed before the wedding” Mycroft started

“What’s wrong? What happened” Willa said standing.

“I’m afraid Gregory was shot,” Mycroft said “in his upper body that’s all I could get. I intercepted the call and said I would get you, He’s in theatre now, and was awake and taking before he went in, he was mostly upset that his jacket was damaged,” Mycroft said as Willa gave him Bowie and went to get her shoes.

“Was it a case?” Willa asked as Sherlock got their coats.

“Yes they were heading to arrest the last of the bank vault robbers, and He was not going quietly,” Mycroft said as Willa got Bowie bundled and followed Mycroft down to his waiting car.

Willa was quiet the entire way to the hospital just starring at Bowie sleeping in his car seat.

Mycroft took Bowie as they entered the Hospital; Willa clung to Sherlock’s arm. Donovan was waiting and came over to Willa.

“He’s going to be ok Willa, he was hit here,” Donovan said pointing to her collarbone. “And here,” she said as she pointed to her shoulder by her armpit. “He was conscious the entire time and was trying to crack jokes.”

“Alleviate the bad with humor” Willa gave a small smile

“He was more worried about upsetting you, and the damage to that damn coat of his” Donovan said as she led them to the waiting room. Anderson was sitting there as well

“Was anyone else hurt?” Willa asked sitting

“Dimmock was winged on the forearm doesn’t even need stitches, Greg was first in protecting us,” Donovan said sitting by Willa as Sherlock and Mycroft went to the nurses' station.

“He’s a protector” Willa gave another small smiled.

Sherlock came and sat on the other side of Willa

“And what about the Perp?” Willa asked

“Well he had a little accident getting in the car, kind of got his hand caught in the door” Donovan smiled.

“Greg won’t like that, Sally” Willa scolded

“Oh no, no, we didn’t do it on purpose we know Greg would never approve of that, he literally put his hand in the door to escape as The Constable was shutting the door,” Donovan said as Bowie woke. “May I hold him?”

“Of course,” Willa said lifting Bowie out and handing him to Donovan

“Hello Handsome” Donovan said Bowie cooed and giggled and reached for her curls

“Be careful he’s a hair puller?” Sherlock said as Donovan put Bowie on her lap.

“Thanks,” She said pushing back her hair as Bowie grabbed her jacket lapel.

Anderson came over to sit with them, as he sat by Donovan; Bowie looked over and started crying leaning more to Donovan and Willa.

Sherlock gave a small smile.

“Oh sorry Anderson, He’s been making strange with men with facial hair lately,” Willa said taking Bowie to calm him “He was this way around Harry the other day at the charity brunch we went to.”

“I saw the pictures from that, Prince Harry’s still looking fit” Donovan smiled “Think you can put in a good word for me with him.”

Sherlock just scoffed as a doctor came out.

“Willa Holmes?”

“Here,” Willa said standing and giving Bowie to Sherlock

“Hello, Mr. Lestrade is done in theatre, and we are just moving him to the recovery room; We removed two bullets one lodged in his collarbone the other was lodged in the second rib. Both bones were splintered, so they now have a plate on them. We repaired the soft tissue and the surrounding muscles. He will be in a shoulder immobilizer for a while, but I have already assured him, he will be good to go for your wedding in October” The doctor smiled

“Thank you,” Willa said breathing a sigh of relief. “May I see him?”

“Yes, he should be waking soon and be able to go to his own room, until then he’ll be in recovery; unfortunately, your son will not be able to go in there.”

“Mycroft can you look after Bowie while Sherlock and I go in?” Willa asked

“Of course my dear” Mycroft said taking Bowie from Sherlock who stood and followed Willa and the Doctor into the recovery room. Greg was near the middle, His arm was wrapped from the elbow up, and his chest was bandaged too, they didn’t have the immobilizer on him yet just a soft sling holding his arm tight against him.

Willa sat on his good side and took his hand in hers being careful not to disturb the IVs. She leaned in and kissed him.

He gave a small smile in his sleep and then settled.

After a half hour, he wrinkled his nose, winced and opened his eyes.

“Aw, Bloody Hell,” he said as he carefully looked and surveyed himself.

“It’s ok babe,” Willa said leaning in. “the bullet removal went well.” She kissed him and explained everything as the nurse came over to check on him.

“I’m sorry honey,” Greg said

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Willa said kissing him.

The doctor came and assessed him before he was moved to a posh private room, Mycroft’s doing no doubt. Mycroft entered with Bowie who cooed and reached for Greg.

“Hi buddy,” Greg said as Mycroft laid Bowie on the bed on Greg’s uninjured side, Greg wrapped his arm around him “Sorry daddy went and got hurt,”

Bowie just cooed and cuddled in and slept. Willa smiled. Donovan, Anderson, and Dimmock entered.

“Hello sir,” Donovan said as they stood at the foot of the bed.

“Hi. Dimmock, you alright saw you bleeding.” Greg said studying the man

“Just a scratch sir” the man smiled

“We just came by to check on you before heading back to wrap up the paperwork” Donovan smiled

“Thanks” Greg smiled “just put mine on my desk I’ll deal with it when I’m back.”

“Which will be a while,” Willa said, “Doctor said at least a week in here. Then I’m keeping you at home till you’re healed” she kissed him again

“Well, we know you’re well taken care of” Donovan smiled “We’ll come by and see you later.”

“Bye”

The three turned and left. Greg yawned

“Sleep,” Willa said brushing his hair from his forehead.

He nodded and dozed.

=-=-=-=-=

John stepped out of the dressing room, he was a little shy, not about the fit of the waistcoat or jacket, in fact, he rather liked the cut and fit of it, no he was shy about his knees peeking out between the top of his socks and the bottom of his kilt.

All male members of the wedding party were in kilts, a mix of forest green and a purple.

Mycroft and Sherlock along with their Dad, Greg’s cousin and the other members of Willa’s band were standing in the central area of the tailors changing salon. Mycroft has a sourer than usual look on his face

“Look, I just don’t see the point in having kilts and tartan, we’re not Scottish, so we don’t fall under the Holmes-Kennedy tartan, which is certainly not purple, and Lestrade is of a French origin, and he is not himself Scottish.” Mycroft moaned

“My mother’s maiden name is McRae,” Greg said exiting the changing room, His arm was still in need of being in the immobilizer, but they had to make the fitting appointment. The tailor’s assistants had been kind enough to help Greg into everything but his jacket. “This is in memory of her. It was Willa’s idea.”

“I’m sorry Gregory I didn’t mean” Mycroft started

“It’s ok Myc” Greg smiled “I was a little hesitant as well not often I show off my legs.”

It was then Mycroft saw the surgical scar on Greg’s knee, Mycroft knew Greg had played football near professionally but never really delved into why he didn’t take it further. An injury made perfect sense.

“I find it rather freeing” Sherlock smiled wiggling his hips.

“And I mean we are going to wear them traditionally right” Robbie smiled

“I ah never thought of that?” Greg said as the tailor brought over his jacket for him to see even though it was too hard to get over his arm right now.

“Of course we will” Sherlock mused shaking the kilt again.

“Alright Sherlock” Benson (Willa’s bassist) smiled.

“I will most certainly not be going bare arsed,” Mycroft said turning up his nose

“Why wouldn’t be much to see if you happened to catch a breeze” Sherlock smiled

“So you’re not worried then either brother” Mycroft retorted

“Oh slightly worried, would not want any woman to faint at the sight of something so magnificent” Sherlock smiled before glancing over at John who blushed.

“I’m going with boxers,” Allen said “think I’d get too cold traditionally” others nodded.

Greg just smiled.

=-=-=-=

Molly, Angie, Julie, and Marge stood in front of the giant mirrors in the bridal boutique. Alice and Bowie were cooing away in their car seats.

The ladies were wearing matching dress cuts. Strapless fishtail/trumpet skirt, the waist was tied with a sash made out of the same tartan of the men’s kilts. The sash went and trailed behind them down the length of the skirt. The base colors of the dress alternated with Molly and Marge in the same purple of the tartan and Angie and Julie in the green

Mary and Marisol exited their dressing rooms. Their dresses were near similar to the other bridesmaids (Mary in the green, Marisol in the Purple) but instead of the sash being tied on it was part of the dress. The tail was a built-in panel, and the tartan was also on the top of the bodice about a half an inch wide.

Mummy Holmes exited her room in a dress much like Bridesmaids except hers was an A-line skirt with a quarter length sleeve with a scoop neckline.

“She’s almost ready” Mummy Holmes smiled as she checked out her reflection in the large bank of mirrors.

“You look amazing Mrs. Holmes,” Molly said

 

“Thank you, Molly. And I have told you. You may call me Mum everyone does” She smiled

“Ok Mum” Molly smiled

“You’re part of the family now,” Marge said with a smile. Molly smiled as Willa’s dressing room door opened.

They all turned to see her shuffle out in her strapless empire waist cream-colored gown, she also had a sash in tartan and a large panel that started at a few inches wide at the waistband and west for a few feet wide by the end of her five-foot train.

“Willa” Mummy Holes said noticing the shuffle “Why do you only have one shoe on?”

“Tradition Mummy, a Bride, can’t be seen in her full outfit or put on her entire outfit till wedding day since I needed to try on everything else today, I left off a shoe” Willa smiled

Mummy Holmes smiled and laughed as the others laughed.

“For my something old I have grandma’s bracelet and necklace, for something new I have the dress and the shoes, for something borrowed, Mary gave me the hair comb, and for something blue, well my corset and knickers” Willa proudly smiled

“Are you doing a veil?” Angie asked

“OH, that’s taken care of,” the seamstress said motioning for her assistant to enter, he was carrying a rather large veil, beautiful delicate lace with thin tartan trim. “A mister M Holmes came in a picked it out for you.”

The seamstress said as she and the attendant laid it on her head and pinned it.

“It’s Spanish style it just lays on the head and is held with pin and combs. You said your hair will be down and curly, so it’s the perfect fit.” The seamstress smiled as the women just stared at the massive bulk of lace in the other attendant's hand.

“UH how long is this veil,” Willa asked

“4.8 meters” The seamstress smiled Willa’s eyes went wide

“That’s double Cathedral length!!!” Marisol exclaimed

“Well a royal cathedral is 3meters, and your brother said you deserved better” The Seamstress smiled. “Oh also a Mr. S Holmes stopped by yesterday and paid for all the dresses including your's sweetie.”

Willa teared up; her brothers spoiled her rotten especially when trying to one-up each other.

“I’m going to squish them with hugs when I see them” Willa smiled.

“I wish I had brothers like that” Molly smiled

“I can share them with you.” Willa smiled “I share them with Marisol; Mycroft is the one who got permission for Marisol and Robbie to get married right next to Stonehenge. Like leaning on a rock close” Willa smiled

The others smiled and snapped pictures on their mobiles as the seamstress came out with a small garment bag.

“Mr. S Holmes also didn’t like the plain off the rack purple dress you chose for Miss. Alice Watson, so he paid for another” The seamstress said opening the garment back to reveal a dress that was a perfect miniature of Mary’s maid of honor dress (this one with small straps not strapless).

“Aww it’s adorable, Mary we have to try it on her and get a picture,” Willa said holding the dress in her hands

“Oh ok,” Mary said trying to hide her annoyance; Sherlock liked meddling, even if the dress was adorable.

The put a bib on her then put the dress on.

“Oh we made the children something special for the day of too,” the seamstress said producing two tartan bibs “They’ll need them so they might as well match, are nice and long, so they will cover the outfits completely during feeding. Our gift”

“Thank you, Ester,” Willa said hugging the seamstress

“You are very welcome Willa. You and your band have always been kind to me, and my creations will be in magazines” Ester smiled “It’s the least I could do for one of my favorite customers.”

Willa smiled

=-=-=-=

Greg Willa and Sherlock sat in the sitting room of 221B, Bowie was on Willa’s lap, and they were trying on his outfit for the wedding, a baby-sized kilt with a tartan diaper cover under it and a little shirt that had the waistcoat and jacket as part of it.

“Giuseppe said it was his first bespoke nappy cover” Sherlock smiled as Willa snapped a picture before they changed Bowie back into a onesie and set him on the floor to play.

“So have you and the ladies decided on a hen night?” Sherlock said as he eased himself onto the floor to play with Bowie.

“They’re surprising me” Willa smiled as she moved to sit behind Greg who was also sitting on the floor, she carefully started to massage his shoulder, he’s only been out of the immobilizer for a few days, and it kept stiffening up on him.

Sherlock had already teased him about needing a cane. That elicited a smack on the arm from both Greg and John.

“We’re surprising Garrett as well,” Sherlock said as he held onto a toy dangling it above bowie tempting the little one to reach it.

“Like I said though please no winding up in jail.” Willa smiled

“Well I should give Mary and Marisol that same warning” Greg smiled “You know ladies when they get together. Girls gone wild and all that.”

Willa laughed and finished massaging his shoulder, she stood and went to get him a heating pad, Sher returned and laid it over his shoulder, He leaned back against her legs, and she started to massage his head.

Sherlock smiled

“Have you thought of a sex holiday yet?” Sherlock asked.

Greg snorted, and Willa laughed.

“We’re taking a family vacation,” Greg said “Willa Bowie and I are going up to Scotland to trace my Mum’s roots. Something she always wanted to do but never had the funds or the chance to.”

“A Scotland” Sherlock smiled “Haven’t been there in years.”

“Willa even found my mom’s favorite aunt, we never saw her much after the divorce she could never travel, and we never had the money so it will be nice to see her” Greg smiled

“I’m looking forward to the farm stay at Bellevue Farm Cottage” Willa smiled “Haven’t been on a farm for so long.”

“That’s not a proper honeymoon,” Sherlock said, “you supposed to leave the kids and alone.”

“We want to do this Holliday and if we are going to see Aunt Moireach Bowie needs to come. “ Greg smiled

“Pity I hear the Maldives is nice this time of year.” Sherlock smiled.

Greg and Willa smiled and wondered what the middle Holmes was up to.

“So tomorrow Greg’s at work, light duties I’ll be having Sally monitor you, and I’m at the Museum with Bowie for the gallery opening, John still coming over the help prepare the speech?” Willa asked

“Yes, he’s got a day off, so we are going to coordinate what we wrote,” Sherlock said as he lay down on the ground next to Bowie who was now having tummy time.

Bowie was holding his top half up propped up on his elbows, Sherlock was mimicking him and trying to show him how to wiggle crawl, which resulted in fits of giggles from Bowie who then pushed himself over on to his back. Sherlock did the same.

Willa just smiled and recorded it all on her mobile.

Sherlock copied Bowie as he reached his arms up to try and grab the lights on the ceiling, then putting his hand in his mouth. Bowie then pulled his legs up and started chewing his foot.

Sherlock sighed and rolled onto his side facing Bowie.

“Well, you have bested me at the flexibility Master Bowie.” He said Bowie giggled and Sherlock began tickling Bowie, and the little one just giggled away.

Willa smiled and filmed it all before sending the video to Mummy and John. They would get a kick out of it.

=-=-=-=-=

Sherlock, Benson, Robbie, Duke, and John carefully peeked around the corner of the Abbey.

John could not believe that he had been talked into this stupid tradition, Benson MacDonald had added to the list of Scottish traditions that they were doing for the wedding, with the burring of the bourbon, they were to bury a bottle of bourbon at the ceremony site for good luck.

Easier said than done at the very public tourist attraction, so there they were at midnight September 19th precisely one month before the ceremony, in the rain, in the in the north side near St. Margaret’s Church, with a bottle of bourbon and shovel.

“I don’t think we should be doing this!” John said as the men huddled close to the Abbey wall. “What if we are caught?”

“They Mycroft will get us off” Robbie smiled. “Pity he couldn’t come would have made this easier, Should have brought Greg but he had to get called into work..”

“He knows how daft this idea is” John retorted.

“Oh go keep an eye out for the Dean,” Sherlock said, and John sighed and went to be a lookout.

John just smiled and watched as the men completed their task. They finished and started heading back to take the tube back to 221B.

John just smiled Sherlock was so almost giddy with the other groomsmen and seemed at ease. Sherlock had many sides, and while John did like the gruff, no-nonsense crime solving consulting detective side, he also liked this friendly more open side.

 

=-=-=-=-=

Sherlock had everything laid out. Notepads pens, he’s put the coffee on. Willa had made muffins, so he put a few of those on the small table by their chairs.

John came at around noonish, he couldn’t get a childminder until then, frequently Mrs. Hudson would have stepped in, but she had decided to go to the museum with Willa and Bowie to see the new art installation.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair seemingly in his mind palace, so John went and helped himself to coffee and a muffin.

“She made double chocolate raspberry chip this time,” Sherlock said without opening his eyes.

“Is she trying to not make us fit in our kilts” John laughed as he sat in his chair

“She said there’s fiber in them, so they are healthy and as Greg turned 54 this year he needs more fiber,” Sherlock said opening his eyes and smiling at John. John smiled

“You called him Greg.”

“A slip of the tongue I assure you,” Sherlock said with a laugh.

“Started my parts of the speech have you?” John asked

“I have most of it is up here,” Sherlock said pointing to his head “I can jot it on note cards. I gave Willa my word I would not discuss any cases, There are people there who don’t need to hear that stuff.”

“Yes, so what are you going to talk about?” John said coming to sit on the edge of Sherlock’s chair and looking at some of the note scribbled on the pad on the detective’s lap.

Sherlock glanced at his notes then looked at John.

“I have called him Gavin, Geoff, Graham, Giles, Gustave and Garrett, at first it was because I couldn’t be bothered to learn the name of the man I felt was beneath me. Not as clever, or observant or smart. But then he proved me wrong. When I first met Greg I was a mess, I was an addict who couldn’t keep out of trouble. Greg saw beyond my exterior and saw my potential, he gave me a place to sleep so I wouldn’t have to sleep on the streets. Most nights I could be found on his couch, but on the bad night, when I was coming down or had been cut off by a dealer I pissed off he would give me his bed, and take the floor next to me to keep watch should I be in need of anything. Greg was the one who called my brother after my overdose. It was Greg who convinced me I need the help that was offered. He gave me a goal. Get clean and I could have access to any crime scene I desired. Use my powers for good as he put it, something about with Great Power comes great responsibility. I learned his name was Greg, but then the name calling became a joke, yes it would irritate him to no end but half the time I would see the laugh and the smile. Greg was a hardworking man with an amazing large heart and an unsurpassable amount of compassion and caring, for everyone, and he deserved a better life than the one he had. I will admit that when I saw Willa and Greg falling in love I was cautious; I was not only protecting my baby sister from a suitor, after all that’s what big brothers do, I also felt like I was protecting Greg if things didn’t work out between them I didn’t want it to ruin either the relationship I had with my sister or the friendship I built with Gavin… er Greg.” Sherlock smiled “But he was there for her when I could not be, he’s watched over her, protected her, and loved her with every fiber of his being. He’s made her smile more brightly then I have ever seen her smile, and he has proven that he is also an amazing father.” Sherlock paused “that’s all I have”

“Sherlock that’s amazing” John said “You’re going to make them cry”

“I was truthful and that’s what you’re supposed to do and since I can’t talk about cases I can’t talk about Any of Greg’s heroics”

Sherlock was cut off by John leaning in and kissing him. Startled Sherlock pulled back and stared at John.

“I am sorry I am so sorry,” John said standing.

“No I should apologize my reaction was rather rude,” Sherlock said gripping Johns arm at the wrist. “Are you sorry because it happened suddenly or because you didn’t really want to do it in the first place?”

“I’m sorry because I should have done it years ago. I should have done it when I first met you. That first night, I should have done it at the pool after Moriarty left. I should have done it before you jumped. I should have done, it before I married Mary, and I should have told her to get lost after she shot you but there was our child Alice to consider.” John said sitting again, this time on Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock let go of his wrist and held John around the waist running his other hand through John’s hair. “I..I love Mary, I do, she’s the mother of my child” John stammered. “But it’s just that, I only love her now because of Alice, I can’t leave her because of Alice,” John said getting a little choked. “But the way I love you, the way I loved you since that first case, it’s stronger it’s deeper than any love I have ever felt.”

Sherlock smiled and guided John’s face towards him.

 

Mycroft opened the door with a mind to tell Sherlock about safety and security. He saw them on the chair. John straddling Sherlock, shirt off, John’s hand was in Sherlock’s trousers, and he was biting Sherlock’s shoulder, Sherlock’s head was obscured by John’s body, but By where Mycroft could see Sherlock’s’ hair he knew his brother was kissing John’s chest.

Mycroft shut the door and headed back to his waiting car

“That was fast,” Anthea remarked without looking up from her phone.

“My brother and the good doctor are ah indisposed at the moment,” Mycroft said as the two got in the car. Anthea raised an eyebrow, but Mycroft did not elaborate.

=-=-=-=-=

Willa finished packing her overnight bag.

“SO they finally told you where you’re going” Greg smiled.

“Yes, a lovely full day treatment at the Spa a Coworth Park, we’ve got car service there, then an all-day at the spa, then overnight in the Mansion House. Then car service back here late afternoon.” Willa smiled kissing his cheek “Still no clue what Sherlock and John planned for you?”

“Nah but I mean really, I don’t care, nice night out at the pub with some footy would be fine” Greg smiled.

“Well, have fun and behave,” Willa said smiling as they headed downstairs. Sherlock was on the sofa with Bowie. Sherlock was lying on his back Bowie on his chest. They were making faces at each other. Willa smiled “You behave as well.”

“Yes Mummy” Sherlock said waving Bowie’s hand at her

“I think Bowie will be the best behaved of all of you. Pity Mrs. Hudson didn’t want to come but lovely of her to offer to look after Alice and Bowie.” Willa smiled as she looked out the window to see the car pull up “I’m off” She said kissing Greg, then kissing the top of Bowie's head then Sherlock’s forehead then heading out.

“So any clue to tonight’s festivities?” Greg asked once she was gone.

“Hmm… Nope” Sherlock smiled and returned to making faces at Bowie.

 

=-=-=-=

Greg would be very open to admitting that he was nervous sitting blindfolded in the back of a limousine with, Sherlock, John, Mycroft, His cousin Allen, and Willa’s bandmates Robbie, Benson and Duke, and Daddy Holmes of course. They had blindfolded him the minute he exited his room. It had been shaky Sherlock and John leading him down the stairs. Then they at least told them they were getting in a limo. Greg had kind of dressed midrange casual he hoped it wasn’t too casual for where they were going.

He tried to follow directions the car was going, but he was sure the driver was making some false turns to throw him off.

After a few minutes, they put noise-canceling headphones playing some string quartet on him and started leading him up a ramp then some stairs. Then he was seated at a table. The distractions removed, Greg just stared around.

He was in a Club level VIP suite at Emirates Stadium. The Pre Game for Arsenal versus Swansea City match that he was taping at home as he didn’t know what was in store for the night.

Greg was speechless he just kept smiling. That smile nearly cracked his face when Robert Pires entered.

Mycroft gave a small smile.

“Ah, Hello, Sir it’s an honor to meet you,” Greg said standing the two shook hands.

“It is nice to meet you, I hear you are getting married, congratulations you have some amazing groomsmen to organize this for you” Robert Pires replied.

Robert hung around for a bit, and a picture was taken with the group, and he signed a poster for Greg before leaving, and the men started their pregame meal.

Greg never stopped smiling the entire night, not even with Arsenal’s loss; He just couldn’t believe that they had done this for him.

Sherlock smiled as Greg just marveled at the framed jersey with all the autographs that Mycroft had managed to snag for him on top of the signed game-used ball that came with the package. Sherlock had really pulled some strings and favors to get Robert Pires as well; he was one of Greg’s favorites.

=-=-=-=-=

Willa lounged by the pool sipping her champagne, she was so relaxed from being pampered for over 5 hours in the spa. Marisol was on her right, then Molly, Mummy, Marge, Angie and Julie, Mary was on her left against the wall.

They had the pool to themselves, not that the hotel was empty but Mummy had pulled some strings, they had free run of the spa and the pool all to themselves until morning. It was just getting on 11pm, and none of them were tired.

“This is lovely thank you all” Willa smiled as they got dressed and headed to their rooms.

“You are very welcome my dear,” Mummy said hugging her. “You’ll have to check your mobile when you get back o your room, see if they sent any pictures of Greg at the match.”

“You know I almost blew the surprise the other day when he was talking about how he never get to see any live matches anymore” Willa laughed “I almost said just wait till the 8th.”

The women laughed.

They all hugged then went to their rooms. Willa snuggled into her bed, Mummy was in the other.

“It’s going to be so odd, not hearing Bowie cry all night” Willa sighed

“It’s hard being away I know, but you’ll see him tomorrow” Mummy smiled “And he’ll be so happy to see you.

=-=-=-=-=

Greg stood in front of the mirror. This was it, this was his wedding day. The guys were all in various states of dress, mostly missing waistcoats and jackets. John and Sherlock were looking in their sporrans making sure they had all the supplies for the babies, Greg and Willa were told not to worry about Bowie, between Sherlock and Mummy he would be taken care of.

Bowie was with all the groomsmen in the Hotel room. He was fully dressed but covered in his bib. He was happily watching everyone else getting ready.

Benson was fixing his hair.

“Maybe you should have gone up to the bridal suite to get your hair in an updo or have Greg braid it for you” Robbie smiled

“Nah, give me five minutes with a pair of scissors” Alex laughed.

“You’re all just jealous of my long flowing hair” Benson, smiled “Besides Molly likes it.”

That made all the men smile. Benson and Molly had started to become quite close during all the pre-wedding festivities.

The photographer’s assistant went around the room snapping off photos of the activities. He caught a gorgeous picture of Sherlock, Mycroft, and Greg all laughing as they talked by the window.

Greg went to get his jacket and Sherlock started fumbling with his tie. No matter what he did to the silly bowtie, it would not sit straight. John just smiled and reached up to fix it. The photographer snapped off a picture of the two men. In the corner, Mycroft frown. What were these two playing at? Sherlock was still treading on dangerous ground of emotional stability, and Mycroft did not need John messing that up by playing with Sherlock’s emotions.

“Alright everyone is dressed let's gather you all together for a photo before you head off to the venue.” The photographer said. All the men gathered, Greg held Bowie, so he was facing the camera. The photographer took some pictures than some of Bowie chewing on his bib.

As they headed to the Double Decker bus that would take them to the Abbey Greg approached Sherlock, he had an envelope.

“When you take Bowie to your Mum, please give this to Willa” Greg smiled

“I will” Sherlock smiled in return

-=

Upstairs in another suite, Willa was posing with Mary and Marisol and Alice who was chewing and drooling all over her bib.

“Leave it to Alice to start teething on your wedding day” Mary smiled as she tempted Alice with a teething ring. “Look at those red cheeks.”

“It’s ok” Willa smiled “And she at least seems content, just drooly.”

“But the bib is in all the pictures.”

“It’s fine” Willa smiled as the photographer snapped a picture of Alice offering him her teething ring.

Molly peeked out the window “Oh looks like the boys are on their way to the venue.”

All the Women crowded around the window and smiled

“Don’t they look the handsome lot?” Marge said

Willa just smiled as she saw Greg bouncing Bowie in his hands as they waited to board the bus.

“She never wanted to give him kids,” Willa said aloud

“Pardon?” Julie asked

“Greg’s first wife, she never wanted kids, and Greg always wanted to be a father, I am so happy I could fulfill that dream for him. and I hope we can grow our family” Willa smiled

“What about your career,” Angie asked

“What about it?” Willa asked “I still love writing and recording music; I can do that and have a family. And when they are older, I can tour again. I know Marisol and Robbie are happy to now be home and just not have to worry about being on and in public at all times. “ Willa smiled “I like my life now, it’s had some rough patches, but I’ve never been happier. Greg’s lease will be up on the flat soon, and we’re looking at getting a place for ourselves, and I want to start my music school still and recording studio.”

The ladies smiled

“And we’re never seen you so happy” Angie smiled

“OK ladies lets gather for one more group shot before we head to the Abbey,” The photographer said.

As they headed to the limos, Willa handed an envelope to Molly

“Please take this to Greg once we get there.”

“Of course” Molly smiled

The ladies went and got in the waiting limos waving to some paparazzi that were watching as they went.

=-=-=-=

Sherlock knocked on the door of the chamber where the ladies were waiting

“Master Bowie to see Grand-mummy Holmes,” He said.

Mummy answered, and Bowie smiled and babbled.

“Hello, my love you look handsome,” Mummy Holmes said taking Bowie.

“I also have a delivery for Willa,” Sherlock said. Mummy nodded and went then Willa came to the door. “For you,” Sherlock said handing her the envelope and going.

Across the Abbey Molly stood at the door of the men’s chamber with Mary and Alice, they knocked, and John came to take the fussing Alice, he took the teething cream out of his sporran and began to rub it on the little one's gums as Mary just headed back to the other chamber.

“I need to see Greg,” Molly said

John nodded and left Greg appeared

“For you,” Molly said handing him the envelope and leaving.

Molly passed Sherlock in the hall.

“Molly you look absolutely beautiful today” Sherlock smiled

“Thank you, you look rather dashing as well” She replied

Sherlock smiled “Benson is a fortunate man.”

With that, Sherlock walked away. Molly both blushed and smiled.

=-=-=-

Willa sat and looked at the letter in her hands, handwritten by Greg, a love letter before the ceremony much like she had written him.

   Willa, from the moment I saw you in your flat I was in love. But I was shy and I was scared. Shy that someone I loved for so long as a fan would never truly love me as anything more than exactly that, a fan. But the more I talked to you the more I fell in love. You are everything to me. Without you I’d be lost. Ah gee I don’t want to make you cry but you have been open and honest with me so I need to be the same with you. Before I met you I was not in a very good place. I had lost a woman I thought I had loved but now know that it was not real love. I had lost a great friend (you daft and annoying but loveable brother) and I was not in a good place in my job. That night when I stopped by it was to check on Mrs. Hudson. I was stopping in to say goodbye. I was contemplating leaving, not ending my life, but leaving England, I didn’t know where I would go, but it was too hard to stay. Then you and your low light yoga, and your shadow on the wall. You grabbed me by the hand said Allons-y and whisked me into this wonderful world of yours. Not just the bright lights, photo shoots and charity events but in the quiet nights at home. Playing our guitars and not saying a word. You gave me the greatest gift of your love and you only added to it with giving me our son. I’m am where I should be and that is with you. You loved me this gruff old silver-haired man 20 years your senior and you have never treated me with anything but love. As we start a new leg of this adventure called life there are no words for how grateful I am to be on this road with you.

   Your very soon to be loving husband, Greg.

Willa carefully dabbed at her eyes, mindful of her makeup even though it was all completely waterproof, folded the letter and tucked it into the top of her dress.

 

=-=

Greg sat in the window alcove of the men’s chamber, the note in his hand, Willa had written it in the beautiful handwriting of hers in an age where cursive was disappearing her perfect letters were magnificent to look at.

   Greg, my love, my silver fox, my soul mate. I have traveled the world over a million times and never had I ever felt so in love then the moment you literally knocked me off my feet. Before me was a man that my brother had always spoken so highly of (even if he didn’t want you to know that). Your face so dead set on protecting not only my brothers flat but Mrs. Hudson as well, and how it faded to a concerned look, to that lost little school boy look when getting reprimanded for breaking the door. I enjoyed your company. I was comfortable around you, With I know this is going to sound cheesy but with you, I felt complete. I felt like I was home. I was scared at first that you would leave me, but after everything that happened, you stood by me and never faltered. I fall more in love with you every day, and when I see you with our son, I can’t stop smiling. I love you Greg so much. You mean the world to me as you are my world.

   Willa.

Greg smiled and folded the letter again and put it in the breast pocket of his jacket.

“Greg” Sherlock called “time to line up.”

Greg nodded and went out to the back of the church.

“Who are all the guards for? Mycroft?” Greg asked with a smile as he looked around at all the guards.

“No, Harry, William, and Kate decided they should come, you should see Charlotte's dress it’s adorable” Sherlock smiled

“They showed, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, their children, and Prince Harry are at the wedding” Greg smiled “Willa will be thrilled she just thought it would be Harry, oh she hasn’t seen William in ages.”

“Yes apparently they all stopped by to see her on the way in Harry was going to visit us before the wedding but was asked to be seated” Sherlock smiled as he fixed Greg’s jacket, the bridesmaids came out and joined with their escorts.

“Oh Molly you’re taking my breath away,” Benson said kissing her cheek, Molly blushed and giggled a thank you & you look handsome.

“Marisol, you clean up well” Sherlock smiled.

“Thank you, and don’t worry I’m not going to leave lipstick on that forehead until the reception” She smiled.

The music started and they all headed down the aisle they had ordered flowers to leave on the Tomb of the unknown warrior Greg smiled as he walked passed, Willa always so thoughtful. Walking through the choir was terrific the voices were perfect. Once they reached the front, Alice fussed and wouldn’t leave John, so he took her on his hip as he stood next to Sherlock, Greg stood at the Alter facing forwards back to the back of the church where Willa would be coming from.

He was not to turn around till she was at the front the abbey was filled. Invited guests were in the main sanctuary, the press was in the wings. Children from some of Willa’s charities were on either side of the choir each with a screen, and the public was welcome to attend in the back, Mycroft made sure there was lots of security.

The first notes of Jesu Joy of Man’s Desiring played then the choir sang, in the original German as they wanted. Greg tensed and kept staring straight ahead even though every ounce of him wanted to turn around a see his soon to be wife.

Sherlock leaned over “She’s stunning” he smiled”

Greg smiled, and Sherlock nodded “You may turn.”

Greg turned and just stood awestruck at his beautiful bride. Her dad lifted the veil and put Willa’s hands in Greg’s.

“Hi,” Willa said tears forming in her eyes

“Hi” Greg replied tearing up as he led her to face the Priest

The Priest smiled and spoke

“The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you

The crowd answered

“And also with you.”

While it was true, Willa and Greg rarely went to church, but both had been christened in the Church of England and had Bowie christened as well, so they felt it was only right to follow tradition in the church with marriage.

“God is love, and those who live in love live in God, and God lives in them.” The Priest continued

The Choir sang a short Hymn then the Priest turned to face Greg and Willa again.

“Who presents this woman to be married to this man?” He asked

“Her, Mother, her brothers and I” Daddy Holmes answered

“In the presence of God, we have come together, to witness the marriage of Gregory Alexander Lestrade and Dora Wilhelmina Anna Holmes. Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body, and mind.” The priest said Willa smiled and gave Greg’s hand a squeeze he smiled

“The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. And in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship, and comfort, and grow to maturity in love... Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honor. It enriches society and strengthens the community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of Almighty God.”

Willa could hear her mom already tearing up at her baby girl getting married.

“Gregory and Wilhelmina are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will give and receive a ring. First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now.” The Priest said looking out into the congregation. Willa tried not to noticeably stiffen she half expected Moriarty and Moran to come popping out of the woodwork. No one said anything

The priest continued

“The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is the judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now.”

Mycroft carefully shifted his gaze on Mary who watched the happy couple unnoticing of Mycroft stare he knew that Mary had even lied her way through a religious ceremony

The Priest got the two to face each other. Willa and Greg decided to stick to traditional vows and promises and not write anything as if they wrote their own they didn’t know if they’d make it through them without becoming crying messes

“Now Gregory, will you take Wilhelmina to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” The priest asked

“I will” Greg answered with a huge smile

“Wilhelmina, will you take Gregory to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” He asked Willa

“I will” Willa answered as loud as she could without setting off the tears of happiness that were building. The priest turned to the congregation

“Will you, the families and friends of Gregory and Wilhelmina, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?” He asked

“We will” the congregation answered

“You may all be seated for the readings.”

They all sat, Sherlock did the first Reading, the Choir sang the Responsorial and Allen did the second reading. After the sermon another Hymn was sung then Greg and Willa were back in front of the priest.

Sherlock and Marisol gave the rings to the Priest who prayed over them

“Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to Gregory and Wilhelmina a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord.”

“Amen” the congregation answered

The Priest held up the ring for Greg to take once it was in Greg’s hands the priest held up another card

“Wilhelmina, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit” Greg said

The priest did the same with Willa

“Gregory, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.”

The priest looked over them to the crowd

“In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Gregory and Wilhelmina have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I, therefore, proclaim that they are husband and wife.”

The priest put their hands together

“Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder.” The priest declared.”

The choir started to play a hymn, and Greg, Willa, John, Sherlock, Mary, and Marisol all went to sign the registrar.

After the registrar was signed, they said a prayer by a candle they had lit in honor of Greg’s mother. They then returned to the alter

“May they nurture their family with devotion, see their children grow in body, mind, and spirit and come at last to the end of their lives with heart's content and in joyful anticipation of heaven. Lord of life and love. I now present to you, Mister and Missus Gregory and Wilhelmina Lestrade.”

The congregation cheered, and the music started, and Greg and Willa walked down the aisle.

Once at the back they waited as the Duke, Duchess and Princes and Princess were led to the back. William hugged Willa tight

“You finally found your knight in shining armor” He smiled

“Hello, Gregory I’m William,” The Prince said shaking hands with Greg.

“It’s lovely to meet you your highness” Greg smiled “We missed you at the luncheon.”

“Yes, I will have to make up for it next year” William smiled as Kate handed Charlotte to Willa.

“Look how she’s grown and look at you George” Willa smiled “Kate I love your dress.”

“Thank you,” Kate said

The group spoke for a bit longer with Harry asking Greg about his Stag night which made Greg smile even more prominent.

The royal family was led out after some hugs to Mycroft and the family, Molly near fainted from getting a hug from Harry. Benson just stood taller and made sure to give him a very firm handshake.

“So what did you do with my ashtray” William smiled as he leaned into hug Sherlock

Sherlock smiled and raised an eyebrow “It’s on the mantel.”

With that, the Royal Family left, and the bridal party was led outside to some waiting carriages

“Mycroft are those the royal carriages?” Willa asked as they pulled up asked

“Yes, I knew how to ask” Mycroft smiled as Will and Greg were helped into one, Daddy Holmes climbed up with the Driver,

Mummy, Sherlock, Bowie, Mary John and Alice were in the next followed by Benson, Marisol Molly, and Robbie, then Allen Julie and Marge, then Angie and Duke. The other invited guests for the reception were led to a separate door to get in their limos for the blindfolded ride to the House of Magic, and all other guests were led another way to just leave the venue, lots of paparazzi swarmed.

The first stop was Paddington Station where there couple and bandmates took pictures with the Paddington bear statue, Then off to the Natural History Museum for some photos before finally getting some outside Buckingham Palace.

Then it was in the limos with the completely blacked out windows, a concession that was made as Sherlock didn’t like blindfolds and they were off to the House of Magic.

=-=-=-=

“Let me, please introduce to you. Our new happy couple Greg and Willa Lestrade” Robbie announced as Willa and Greg came through the door into the reception area in a puff of smoke just like a magician’s reveal. They walked through the crowd to the head table. Guests clinked their cutlery on the glasses prompting Greg and Willa to kiss.

Once everyone was seated the meal was served. Everyone ate as the string quartet Sherlock had hired played instrumental versions of various love songs.

After dinner while everyone was served some coffee and tea the waiters came around with champagne, Robbie stood with the microphone.

“Alright everyone it’s time for speeches. Now there’s tradition, and then there is the way we’re doing it. First off I need to introduce the bridal party for those who may not know everyone up here. Bridal party please briefly stand when you are introduced.” Robbie smiled and continued. ““Ladies first, on my far right We have Julie Smith, Paddington Stations Keyboardist, and background vocals. Next to her is Marge Lawson, wife of Duke Lawson, and she’s a wonderful author and mother. We have Angie Smith Wife of Julie and Angie is an amazing cook and will soon have her own restaurant. Molly Hooper Medical Examiner and Coroner extraordinaire, and one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Lilly Wright, my beautiful teenage daughter who is growing up so fast and will be off to study with the ballet next year. Mary Watson nurse and mother of a sweet little girl, Next to her…. What’s your name again oh yes Marisol Wright my lovely wife and accountant extraordinaire, you all hopefully know the bride and the groom. Then we have Sherlock Holmes, brother of Willa and the world’s only Consulting Detective. Next, to him, John Watson husband of Mary Watson, doctor, and assistant to the world’s only consulting detective and also a proud veteran formally of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Mycroft Holmes eldest brother to Willa and as my notes say, pencil pusher for the government. Next to him is Allen Cutter cousin of Greg and a teacher in Nottingham. Then we have Benson McDonald bassist for Paddington Station, Duke Lawson drummer for Paddington Station, and I am Robbie Wright longtime friend of Willa and lead guitar for Paddington station.”

There was some applause

“And now we have the father of the bride Mr. Holmes to toast the couple” Robbie sat as Daddy Holmes took the microphone.

After Daddy Holmes, Marisol and Mary did their speech which had Willa tearing up and hugging them. Sherlock and John made their toast to Greg which had him up standing and hugging them. Sherlock just smiled.

Willa stood and toasted her bridesmaids, and then Greg toasted the groomsmen. Robbie retook the microphone as Benson went and got a stool and a guitar.

“Now Willa is the rock star, but Greg wanted to do something special for his bride, and don’t worry this guy can sing.”

Greg blushed and sat on the stool with the guitar. He began to play. Then he sang. A song Willa had never heard before, she smiled and knew that Greg had written it. She teared up. When he was done, she moved over and gave him a giant kiss as the crowd cheered.

“Wow Willa we may have to take him on the road with us next tour” Robbie laughed as Greg and Willa stood and made their way to the dance floor. Sherlock also stood. “We have a very talented family in our midst. For the first dance, the couple will be dancing to an original waltz written and performed by Willa’s brother Sherlock.”

Everyone gathered around the dance floor, Sherlock played, and Willa danced.

As the last notes played Mycroft leaned over to John.

“Sherlock wrote a song, Greg wrote a song, it’s so nice when people write a song for the ones they love” Mycroft gave a peevish smile and turned back for the father-daughter dance.

John just looked over at Mary who was staring at John. They hadn’t really talked much today. Separated for getting ready, Marisol did most of the talking in the carriage. John and Alice had wound up in the first limo with Willa, Greg, Mum, Dad, Bowie, Mycroft, Sherlock, and Allen. Mary had to ride in the other. At dinner, they were separated by Sherlock, Willa, Greg, and Mary. He and Sherlock did talk a lot though. Mostly about a case coming up, then Sherlock had watched as Willa and Greg each took a mouthful of their food then clinked his knife on the wine glass to which others joined in, and the two had to swallow and kiss. Mycroft had made a few remarks during dinner too…. Did he know… about the sex, it had started the day they worked on the speech, but there had been some other nights too when Willa was at Greg’s, and Mary was out doing more training in the county… Mycroft couldn’t know, but what if he did?

It was time for their dance. John took Mary in his arms and made sure he kept Mary pulled close, he whispered naughty things in her ear and made her giggle and blush during their dance. While Mycroft and Sherlock had their dance with Willa John made sure he kept Mary close by, stealing kisses and being overly affectionate.

Mycroft saw and just had the usual sour look on his face, but John was not going to have him think anything more than that he loved his wife. He didn’t need Mycroft making trouble. Not when he risked losing his daughter.

They were all back on the dance floor for the last big Bridal party dance. Sherlock came and took Mary’s hand and lead her to dance to the dirty dancing song. Marisol was with Robbie, so John picked up Alice from Mummy Holmes’s lap and took her to the dance floor. She giggled and cooed as he bounced and spun her around.

After some guest dancing and Willa pulling John onto the dance floor for the funky chicken, they had the cutting of the cake. Willa and Greg never liked the newer tradition of smashing the cake into the others faces. Greg’s first wife had done it and then got mad when he retaliated. L-Train had done it to Willa and almost broke her nose, so instead, they nicely fed each other some cake. Greg put the icing on Willa’s nose and kissed it off causing the crowd to Aww. Willa put some on his cheek and licked it off eliciting some giggles.

There was more dancing and Willa and Greg leading everyone in the Time Warp. The Robbie took the microphone to announce the Bouquet Toss.

Marge, Angie, and Julie practically pushed Molly onto the dance floor and near the front. Willa checked her aim then gave the bouquet a toss where it landed squarely in Molly’s hands. Willa couldn’t help it, and she cheered. Greg then removed her garter, not with his teeth though even after John suggested it to mirror putting it on with his teeth at their wedding. Greg said he couldn’t do that with mummy and Daddy present.

Greg’s aim was true, and it hit Benson in the forehead and landed in his hands.

Benson was ever the gentleman as he put the garter on Molly’s leg then danced with her close.

Willa smiled. That first day Benson met Molly, Molly was a little flustered and made one of her remarks that sometimes caused people to stare or be weirded out. Benson, however, was fascinated. He had wanted to be a doctor while growing up and was in med school but didn’t have the funds to continue, so he turned to music, joined Paddington station and never looked back. Though Willa had heard him telling Molly that he was looking going back if that actor Peter Wingfield could do it why couldn’t he. In fact, Willa made it a point to introduce Benson to Peter earlier in the evening.

Willa leaned on Greg, She had Bowie in her arms, and he was starting to doze. Greg kissed her.

“So was it magical?” he asked with a smile

“It’s perfect,” Willa said kissing back.

Marisol came over

“OK, hand him over you two have to go change for your exit. And we all need to change too” She said taking Bowie

“It’s midnight already??” Willa said looking for her mobile in her dress pockets.

“Yeah” Marisol smiled “Time flies when you're having fun. Let’s go get you too changed Duke already has everything for Greg and Robbie has your final dance music to the DJ.”

Willa smiled, and she and Greg headed to the green room.

The guests were just finishing dancing to the YMCA when Robbie retook the microphone as the song ended.

“Alright everyone if you could clear the floor, the couple who made a grand entrance now needs to make a grander exit before going to the special treat their bother booked for them.”

The crowd cleared the floor and Greg walked onto it, he was dressed like a 50’s greaser, now one who may glance would think he was Danny Zuko, but Willa’s favorite characters were Kenickie and Rizzo from Grease, and Soon Willa was there and Dressed as Rizzo. The two danced to you’re the one that I want, and they were joined by the bridal party also dressed in greaser attire for we go together before heading out the door in a wagon the bridal party had decorated to look like Kenuckie’s car.

Sherlock looked around as the guests dispersed. He smiled as he saw John in the corner Feet up on a chair Alice sleeping on his chest. He smiled.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Mycroft said approaching Sherlock, He was still in his kilt having chosen not to participate in the big dance.

“John is a wonderful father,” Sherlock remarked as he ran his hands through his hair to loosen the greaser hairstyle Marisol had given him.

“Yes pity the same can’t be said about Mary’s parenting skills,” Mycroft said as he walked away.

Sherlock frowned as Marisol walked over she was freshly applying some bright red lipstick.

“Did you think I forgot?” She smiled as she kissed his forehead

He smiled “I was hoping you hadn’t. So what’s next for you Robbie and the kids?”

“We’re off to Italy to visit his parents” Marisol smiled “You should come to visit, I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

“Haven’t been to Italy in years” Sherlock smiled “I’ll think about it.”

Marisol smiled and headed over to where her two youngest kids were curled up on chairs sleeping while Lily watched.

Sherlock was the last to leave. He rode in home in the limo alone. Mummy and Daddy Holmes were already there when he arrived.

“Sherlock we wondered where you got off to.” Mummy Holmes said bringing him over a cup of tea

“I was the last one out, was talking to Mr. Smith about the house and some artifacts.” Sherlock smiled sipping the tea.

“Well Bowie is in bed, your father and I are heading up to bed as well, don’t stay up all night, we want you to come to the park tomorrow with Bowie and us.” Mummy Holmes said kissing his forehead

“Yes, Mummy” Sherlock smiled as he set down his tea and picked up a file to read over.

After a few hours, Sherlock headed to bed. Smiling knowing that Greg and Willa were probably enjoying themselves immensely in the penthouse suite they booked for them for the weekend.

In the morning Sherlock wasn’t entirely awake, but he did drink his coffee then spend a very long morning with his parents and Bowie in the Park, he would have much preferred if it was Bowie, and himself with John and Alice for the company.


End file.
